wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Aeris
System Aeris - to położony we wschodniej części Ultima Segmentum układ planetarny, złożony z siedmiu planet z czego tylko trzy nadają się do zamieszkania i mają populację. Aeris jest domem nowej, bardzo młodej rasy zwanej Aerisjanami, nazwanymi tak od miejsca swego zamieszkania. Rasa ta jest dość pasywna i nie prowadzi obecnie żadnych działań ekspansywnych. Układ Aeris jest jednak miejscem w galaktyce bardzo niespokojnym i wyjątkowo często nękanym różnymi atakami, głównie ze względu na swoje bogate złoża cennych minerałów, zdolności samych mieszkańców, oraz przez wzgląd na sąsiedztwo w jakim znajduje się cały układ. Historia powstania rasy Aeris Prime została zasiedlona na początku 40M. Na początku ludzie skolonizowali tylko jedną planetę układu. Początkowo Aeris Prime była prężnie rozwijającą się ludzką kolonią, wszystko wskazywało na to, że stanie się kolejnym dumnym bastionem ludzkości, w ogromnym Segmentum Ultima. Potężne miasta, okręgi przemysłowe i metropolie rosły jak grzyby po deszczu. W ciągu około 300 lat znaczną część planety zajmowały strefy zmienione przez człowieka, planeta zyskała status świata cywilizowanego i już wysyłała swoje liczne daniny Imperialnej Dziesięciny na rzecz machiny wojennej Imperium. Planeta nie miała prawie żadnych problemów, nie nękały ją żadne ataki, poziom życia mieszkańców był znacznie wyższy niż w przypadku większości tak młodych kolonii. Mieszkańcy i miasta bardzo rzadko niepokojone atakami, a jeśli już to wyłącznie orkowych maruderów, pozwalały na kontynuowanie lawinowego rozwoju. Niestety, wraz z poczuciem bezpieczeństwa przyszedł też brak czujności, a z brakiem czujności nieostrożność, buta, zadufanie w sobie, odejście od wartości religijnych, jakimi do tej pory kierowali się mieszkańcy. Na domiar złego władze planety wyraźnie skupiły się na gromadzeniu bogactw, jednocześnie poważnie zaniedbując defensywę, czyniąc planetę słabą i podatną na ataki. Na to natomiast, od dłuższego czasu czekały czające się w immaterium, plugawe moce. Przybywa Chaos Początki były niewinne, jak zawsze zresztą i jak zawsze w takich przypadkach, tragedii można było uniknąć, gdyby tylko szlachta zainteresowała się czymś innym niż stan swego skarbca i wyłożyła odpowiednie środki na wzmocnienie planetarnej defensywy. Z pieniędzy jakimi dysponował gubernator, można było spokojnie zmienić każde miasto w niemożliwą do zdobycia fortece, a biedne, nieliczne i słabo wyposażone garnizony PDF'u przekuć w niezwyciężoną machinę wojenną jaka zatrzymałaby każdy atak jaki spadnie na planetę. Jednak jak zwykle bywa w takich przypadkach i jak było i tym razem, władza postanowiła zbagatelizować zagrożenie i miała za to zapłacić najwyższą cenę, a samego gubernatora miał spotkać los gorszy od śmierci. Z sąsiednich podsektorów co raz częściej napływały komunikaty o atakach na statki towarowe i handlowe. Władze świata niespecjalnie się tym przejmowały, gubernator i jemu podobni, twierdzili że odczują to najwyżej najniższe klasy społeczne, a oni sami nie mają się czym przejmować. Takie sytuacje zdarzały się już wcześniej i kończyło się to tylko "marnowaniem środków" na narzędzia mające zagwarantować bezpieczeństwo planecie. W istocie tego typu sytuacje zdarzały się już wcześniej w historii, były to najczęściej bandy orków, zwykle z klanu Trupich Czach, które zrabowały jakiś konwój, po czym zbiegły ze zdobyczą, by zostać szybko wytropionymi i zniszczonymi przez jednostki Imperialne. Tym razem jednak sytuacja była wyraźnie inna niż zwykle. Ataki chociaż faktycznie były losowe, jak to zwykle ma miejsce w przypadku rajdów orków, były przeprowadzane znacznie skuteczniej, przeciwnik musiał dysponować znacznie lepszym uzbrojeniem, znał się na planowaniu taktycznym i potrafił wyeliminować obrońców, zanim ci będą w stanie podjąć jakąkolwiek próbę walki. Ta taktyka zdecydowanie nie pasowała do orków, znacznie bliżej było temu do Mrocznych Eldarów, lub co gorsza band Chaosu. Sytuacja robiła się coraz poważniejsza z każdym cyklem. Do raportów o atakach na konwoje handlowe, doszły kolejne, tym razem o zniszczonych placówkach wojskowych, na światach w pobliżu Aeris. Placówki wyglądały na wzięte z zaskoczenia, ich obrońcy byli znajdowani martwi na miejscu, bardzo rzadko porywani. Nie trzeba było eksperta, aby wiedzieć, że śmierć jaką im zadawano była niezwykle brutalna i bolesna. Co więcej napastnicy rabowali zapasy uzbrojenia, to zaczęło skłaniać agentów Imperium tropiących dziwne zagrożenie, do teorii jakoby napastnikami byli jednak wojownicy Chaosu. Łowcy nie znajdowali jednak obiektów kultu tychże sił, na atakowanych terenach, co dodatkowo napawało ich niepokojem. Nie mogąc poradzić sobie z problemem zagrożenia, siły Imperialne poprosiły o pomoc Ultramarines, których kwatera główna znajdowała się bardzo blisko nękanego sektora. Początkowo Astartes, podobnie jak regularni tropiciele Imperium, podejrzewali Mrocznych Eldarów, którzy w swej długiej historii już wcześniej nękali te tereny. Aż do pewnego feralnego dnia, kiedy rutynowy zwiad jednego z światów sektora wykrył w swoim rejonie dziwną, niezarejestrowaną i nieznaną mu wcześniej aktywność. Mały niszczyciel nie miał szans w starciu z potężną barką bojową Adeptus Astartes Chaosu. Nim został jednak unicestwiony przez potężną salwę z makrobaterii okrętu, zdążył wysłać nagranie przedstawiające co napotkał na swej drodze. Był to okręt wojenny Władców Nocy. Ultramarines natychmiast przystąpili do działań prewencyjnych, zaalarmowali wszystkie światy sektora, postawili na nogi całą możliwą defensywę, zwiększyli Imperialną Dziesięcinę i nakazali restrykcyjne szkolenia sił obrony planetarnej. Lojalni Imperatorowi wojownicy nie mogli znieść obecności jednego ze zdradzieckich legionów tak blisko swego domu, jeszcze gorszym byłaby dla nich wizja utraty jakiegoś ze światów sektora, na rzecz tych zdradzieckich potworów. Astartes znali swego wroga, wiedzieli że to co mają przed oczami to jedynie zasłona dymna, że przeciwnik stara się wzbudzić globalną panikę, osłabić morale Imperium jak tylko się da, przed swoim natarciem. Marines Ultramaru doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z faktu, że raczej nie przewidzą ataku przeciwnika, że jakikolwiek nieszczęsny świat nie stanie się ich celem, przez pewien czas będzie on zmuszony do samotnej obrony, a jeśli ta obrona nie wytrzyma, nikt nie chciał myśleć czego mogą się dopuścić zdradzieccy marines na populacji pechowej planety. Łowca czy zwierzyna? Osiem długich lat Asterters z Ultramaru prowadzili swoją niezmordowaną pogoń za zdradzieckimi braćmi z VIII legionu. Cierpliwość lojalistów była w tym czasie wystawiona na ciężką próbę. Ich przeciwnik był mistrzem w unikaniu otwartej konfrontacji, dawał Ultramarines złudzenie, że są oni już bardzo blisko swego celu i kiedy już lojaliści byli pewni, że kolejny skok w osnowę lub desant na powierzchnie planety zagwarantuje im możliwość bezpardonowego wybicia swoich śmiertelnych adwersarzy, Władcy Nocy pozostawiali po sobie jedynie dymiące zgliszcza i spustoszone kwatery pełne zmasakrowanych ciał mieszkańców Imperium. To wodzenie za nos szczególnie irytowało kapelana Markusa, który został oddelegowany do wytropienia i unicestwienia zdrajców w sektorze. Mężczyzna miał do dyspozycji spore zasoby, praktycznie każdy gubernator sektora zdążył już odczuć na własnej skórze dewastacyjne skutki działania wojsk Chaosu. Mieszkańcy byli przerażeni, morale gwardzistów jacy bronili swoich domów wisiało na włosku, nawet przydzielenie dodatkowych komisarzy, zaostrzenie rygoru i doraźne egzekucje za tchórzostwo, nie były w stanie przełamać lęku przed spotkaniem ze zdradzieckimi marines Chaosu. Paradoksalnie wzmożona aktywność obrońców sektora przyniosła więcej problemów niż korzyści. Heretycy byli zdecydowanie zbyt wprawieni w swoim rzemiośle aby mogła ich zatrzymać jakakolwiek armia obrony planetarnej, nawet mająca lepszy sprzęt i przeszkolenie. Owy sprzęt natychmiast wpadał jednak w ręce heretyków, by szybko zostać wykorzystanym przeciwko swym twórcom. Jakby tego było mało, wzmożone patrole Imperialnych wojsk zaczęły wdawać się w coraz częstsze i coraz bardziej widowiskowe walki z dotychczas niewielkimi grupami orkowych piratów. W efekcie do sektora zaczęło napływać więcej zielonoskórych skuszonych wizją rozlewu krwi i możliwością zdobycia sprzętu z grabieży. Następstwem tego była cała masa fałszywych sygnałów alarmowych wysyłanych przez przerażonych gwardzistów, którzy widząc przeciwnika na radarze, przerażeni możliwością spotkania wrogo nastawionych marines, natychmiast podnosili alarm. W rezultacie Imperium samo stworzyło sobie zaporę dymną, która skutecznie zamaskowała realne działania wroga. Imperialni dowódcy z kapelanem Markusem na czele zdecydowanie zbyt późno zorientowali się w sytuacji. Początkowo działania wroga wydawały się być całkowicie losowe, lecz im więcej ataków następowało ze strony Władców Nocy, tym łatwiej można było odgadnąć ich następny ruch. Zapewne plany heretyków zostałyby przejrzane dużo wcześniej, gdyby nie zastraszający wzrost aktywności orków w sektorze. W końcu jednak Imperium rozgryzło plan przeciwnika, a kiedy to nastąpiło Imperialni planiści zamarli ze strachu. Celem wroga bez cienia wątpliwości była Aeris Prime. Markus przeklinał siebie, wszakże doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, jak bardzo szlachta tego świata bagatelizuje zagrożenie ze strony Chaosu, mężczyzna posłał nawet regiment Auxiliares Ultramaru, aby ci zajęli się wzmocnieniem planetarnej defensywy, nie wiedział jednak na ile działania jego wysłannika były skuteczne. Wiedząc, że planeta jest już zapewne atakowana, kapelan wraz ze swoją kompanią natychmiast ruszył na planetę. Aeris w ogniu Dopiero gdy zasobniki kosmicznych marines Chaosu zaczęły przebijać się przez ściany ich pałaców, gdy owładnięci krwawym szałem psychopatyczni mordercy zaczęli zarzynać całe dzielnice mieszkalne, za nic mając całe tabuny obrońców jakie rzucały się na ratunek pierzchnącym przed sługami osnowy mieszkańcom. Każda potyczka kończyła się ogromnymi stratami po stronie przerażonych obrońców planety i praktycznie zerowymi stratami legionistów. Co gorsza do walki nie stanęli sami marines Chaosu, na pole bitwy przybywały kolejne zastępy heretyków z najróżniejszych kultów. Ich agitatorzy przechadzali się po kolejnych dzielnicach mieszkalnych, otaczani kordonami swoich fanatyków i oferując błogosławieństwa Bogów Chaosu, oraz bezpieczeństwo od gniewu morderczych marines. Przerażeni wizją okrutnej śmierci z rąk zdradzieckich astartes, ale także słabi w swej wierze w Imperatora, która podkopywana była przez lata dobrobytu, które skutecznie osłabiały działanie Imperialnej propagandy i finalnie wściekli na władze planety, które nie dość, że przez ostatnie lata bagatelizowały zagrożenie, to jeszcze na dodatek teraz, w godzinie próby postanowiły zamknąć się w swych i tak słabo chronionych twierdzach, zostawiając wiernych obywateli na pastwę losu, mieszkańcy stanęli po stronie wroga i chwycili za broń. Teraz pałace szlachty szturmowane były nie tylko przez spore liczby kultystów, ale także zwykłych mieszkańców i zbuntowanych gwardzistów obrony planetarnej, którzy chociaż ginęli całymi masami, powoli zdobywali przewagę w walce z wciąż lojalnymi Imperatorowi mieszkańcami planety. W całym tym zamęcie najlepiej radziły sobie liczne kompleksy fabryczne i wydobywcze kierowane przez Adeptus Mechanicus. Mieszkańcy w nich pracujący byli z reguły biedni, a w swej pracy codziennie narażali życia, co czyniło z nich idealnych pochłaniaczy mentalnej papki w postaci przemówień Imperialnych mówców. To właśnie te kompleksy i sektory mieszkalne pracowników żyjących wokół nich, miały okazać się najtwardszym bastionem dla machiny wojennej zdrajców. Wysłany przez Marksua na Aeris generał Natchaniel nie był głupcem, doskonale wiedział on w jakim stanie znajduje się planeta i na długo przez kapelanem Markusem wziął, zmasowany atak sił Chaosu na planetę za pewnik. Dowódca stale zbierał informację na temat przeciwnika i robił co w jego mocy, aby wymusić na szlachcie wzmocnienie defensywy planety. I chociaż szlachta poważnie zbagatelizowała problem, płacąc teraz krwią za swoją głupotę, kapłani Mechanicus stacjonujący na planecie uznali obawy generała za dużo bardziej godne rozwagi i natychmiast rozpoczęli przygotowania do obrony. Chociaż iglice pałaców gubernatora i innych szlachciców sypały się jak domki z kart, a żyjący w ich cieniu mieszkańcy masowo przechodzili na stronę wroga, lub ginęli w krwawych rytualnych mordach, mających uradować bogów Chaosu, morale obrońców kompleksów kierowanych przez Natchaniela nie zmalało ani odrobinę. Generał nie dał się zaskoczyć zdradzieckiemu legionowi, jego baterie w oka mgnieniu zdjęły pierwsze nadlatujące desantowce, wymuszając na przeciwniku podjęcie walki bezpośredniej i oblężenie. Chociaż jego gwardziści z Ultramaru wspierani przez ledwo przeszkolonych w korzystaniu z broni, zabiedzonych robotników wydawali się być bez szans w walce z synami śmierci, zdołali się utrzymać do przybycia sił Ultramarines. Kapsuły lojalnych marines spadły w pobliżu kompleksu gdzie swoją kwaterę główną założył sam Natchaniel, a która teraz wydawała się być głównym celem zdrajców. Markus doskonale wiedział, że nie ma szans ocalić aparatu władzy planety. Szlachta albo była teraz rozrywana na strzępy przez własnych poddanych lub ich nowych panów, albo co gorsza przeszła na stronę wroga. Nie było na planecie większego ośrodka, który nie byłby w rękach zdrajców, lub który nie upadałby pod ich naporem. Markus wiedział, że jedynym sposobem na zatrzymanie tej inwazji i opanowanie sytuacji było teraz zabicie wrogiego dowódcy, który najpewniej sam zamierzał rozprawić się z Natchanielem. Ukryci w cieniu Podczas gdy siły Imperium toczyły zawzięte boje z hordami heretyckich bóstw, do układu Aeris przybyli przedstawiciele kolejnej strony konfliktu. Nowym zagrożeniem dla obu strony, tym razem nie byli, jak wszyscy się tego spodziewali, orkowie, lecz eldarzy. Historia dawno zdążyła już zapomnieć z jakiego dokładnie światostatku pochodzili ci xenos, jeśli w ogóle byli przedstawicielami, któregoś z nich. Wiadomo że przewodziła im nieznana z imienia prorokini, w kronikach eldarów nazywana Zaginioną. Swój tytuł zawdzięcza właśnie związanym z nią wydarzeniem z układu Aeris. Według niejasnych i bardzo nieścisłych zlepków informacji jakie zdołali uzyskać Aerisjańscy archeolodzy, najpewniej powodem pojawienia się sił Eldarów w tym miejscu była wizja owej prorokini, która to zobaczyła w niej zagładę swego domu, jeśli siły Chaosu zdołają zdobyć ten świat. Nie wiadomo jak liczne były siły, które miała pod swą kontrolą Zaginiona, wiadomo jednak, że nie była to mała armia. Wojownicy aspektów Wyjącej Banshee, Mrocznego Żniwiarza, Ognistego Smoka, Pająka Osnowy, czarownicy wzywający na pomoc władców upiorów, czołgi Fire Prism, dodatkowo wspierane przez mobilne drużyny wyposażone w działa D i całe tabuny obrońców, wszystko stało na komendę prorokini, która chciała jak najszybciej i jak najskuteczniej pozbyć się zagrożenia dla swej ojczyzny. Wiedząc jednak, że bezpośredni desant na planetę w całości pochłoniętą przez wojnę będzie delikatnie mówiąc nierozważnym wyjściem, Zaginiona zdecydowała się swoją kwaterę główną założyć na Aeris Secundus, natomiast na Aeris Prime utworzyć jednie sieć wejść do Pajęczego Traktu wokół strategicznych pozycji ludzi i wspierać ich działania obronne precyzyjnymi uderzeniami w kluczowe punkty wojsk heretyków. Taktyka ta była bardzo skuteczna i niezwykle pomocna dla działań Imperium. Eldarscy wojownicy z niezwykłą skutecznością eliminowali wrogie pojazdy, masakrowali całe grupy heretyckich wojsk, często zadawali sobie trud wyeliminowania wrogich czempionów. Cała ta sytuacja wywoływała jedna furię u dowódcy Władców Nocy, który widząc że trafił na równego sobie przeciwnika w wojnie podjazdowej, postanowił zdwoić swoje wysiłki w zniszczeniu sił Imperium, aby później móc w spokoju rozprawić się z irytującymi go eldarami. Kapelan Markus doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że Imperium nie jest jedynym przeciwnikiem Chaosu na tej planecie. Eldarzy także niespecjalnie kryli się ze swoją obecnością, do dowódcy Adeptus Astartes szybko dotarły wieść o dziwnych konstruktach, które w całości znikały na oczach żołnierzy Imperium, o niezwykłej broni, która rwała kilku przeciwników na raz przy trafieniu zadając im krwawą i bolesną śmierć. Dowódca Ultramarines spodziewał się podstępu, noża wbitego w plecy ze strony eldarów, jednak tak długo jak xenos nie działali na jego szkodę on także nie zamierzał ich atakować. Groźna fascynacja Rozlew krwi, brutalne walki, dantejskie sceny, cierpienie, ból, rozpacz, wojna wyzwalała w ludziach najgorsze emocje i usprawiedliwiała najgorsze akty wobec siebie nawzajem. Takie zachowania były niczym wabik dla demonów osnowy, Władcy Nocy nie spodziewali się zapewne jednak, że ich krótka, bo trwająca ledwie kilka miesięcy walka o jakąś podrzędną kolonie Imperium przykuje uwagę samych Bogów Osnowy i to trzech na raz. Pierwszy był Tzeentch, widział on w owym świecie szansę na zdobycie całego sektora, a być może nawet uderzenie na sam Ultramar. Zdobycie tego świata zostało wplecione w potężne tryby jego nieskończonej w swym ogromie machiny, zwanej przez jego wyznawców Wielkim Planem. Bóg Chaosu zaczął osobiście przemawiać w głowie dowódcy Władców Nocy. Ku irytacji Władcy Zmian, kapitan marines Chaosu początkowo nie był zbyt zainteresowany obietnicami boga, odnośnie nieskończonej potęgi, zmienił jednak swe zdanie kiedy Tzeentch ukazał mu wizje całego sektora zalanego krwią dzięki jego czynom. Jednak gdy tylko na froncie pojawili się Eldarzy, swoją uwagę na planetę zwrócił także Slaanesh. Książę Wyuzdanych Przyjemności był spragniony dusz wojowników aspektów walczących na planecie. Jednak aby nie wdawać się w konflikt ze swym bratem, Slaanesh zamiast uderzać bezpośrednio w umysł kapitana Władców Nocy, postanowił swymi małymi szeptami podjudzać pomniejszych czempionów heretyckich hord, aby ci zaczęli bardziej niż na Imperium, zwracać uwagę na ostrouchych xenos. Jednak ile tabunów mięsa Slaanesh nie rzuciłby przeciwko eldarom, ci zawsze mu się wymykali. Pan Przyjemności szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że na planecie musi być prorok, potężny prorok, który przewiduje działania jego wojsk i w ten właśnie sposób xenos wymykają się jego pogoni. Slaanesh łaknął tej duszy. Tutaj narodził się także konflikt interesów między braćmi. Podonie jak Slaanesh tak i Tzeentch zdawał sobie sprawę z obecności potężnego psionika na planecie. Jednak w odróżnieniu od swego brata, Władca Zmian dostrzegał szersze spektrum firmamentu zdarzeń. Skoro Eldarzy uderzają w ich sługi z taką siłą i zawziętością, musi to oznaczać, że gdzieś w sektorze lub jego okolicach jest ich znacznie więcej. Gdyby Chaosowi udało się dopaść dowódcę eldarów i go złamać ten mógłby zaprowadzić ich prosto do kwatery xenos. Zniszczenie planety pełnej eldarów, czy może raczej złożenie ich w potężnej ofierze pozwoliłoby na utworzenie stabilnej wyrwy w immateriumm, która spokojnie objęłaby swoim zasięgiem cały sektor, tym samym umożliwiając Imperium jakiekolwiek skuteczne działanie przeciwko opanowaniu go przez wojska Chaosu. Slaanesh nie chciał jednak nawet słyszeć o braniu jakiegokolwiek eldara żywcem. Chciał mieć wrogiego proroka w swoich trzewiach, pożreć jego duszę i skazać jestestwo na wieczną egzystencję w bólach i cierpieniu. Oczywiście Tzeentch próbował użyć logiki i przekonać swego brata, że jeśli dopadliby świat eldarów, otrzymałby on znacznie więcej dusz. Slaanesh był jednak nieugięty w swych zamiarach i chociaż działanie Księcia Rozkoszy w tej sytuacji wydawać się może bardzo głupie, należy znać jego naturę. Slaanesh nie jest typem cierpliwego bóstwa, jakim jest Tzeentch i to właśnie był problem. Był nim czas. Nim w umyśle eldarki powstałaby jakakolwiek wyrwa minęłoby w najlepszym razie kilkadziesiąt lat, w najgorszym byłoby to lat kilkaset. Nie wspominając już o fakcie, że eldarke trzeba było pojmać, pozbawić jej zapewniającego jej ochronę przed zakusami demonów pancerza z upiorytu i przy okazji upilnować Władców Nocy aby ci nie zabili kobiety w procesie "przesłuchania". Było to zdecydowanie zbyt wiele zachodu dla Slaanesha. Bracia długo dyskutowali o problemie, dyskusja przerodziła się w kłótnie, kłótnia w starcie, a to zaczęło tworzyć swoje odbicie w świecie materialnym nad Aeris. Trzecia siła Podczas gdy Slaanesh i Tzeentch toczyli ze sobą zawzięty spór o dalsze losy, tego pozornie nieistotnego pyłu dryfującego w bezmiarze kosmosu, na samej planecie, z powodu fatalnych warunków sanitarnych zaczęło dochodzić do najróżniejszych plag i epidemii. Ponieważ planeta ta znajdowała się już na celowniku dwóch innych bogów, także Pan Rozkładu, zdecydował się zainteresować tym kawałkiem pyłu. Widząc, że Slaanesh i Tzeentch całkowicie zajmowali się teraz sobą, a nie samą planetą, Nurgle postanowił wykorzystać okazję, aby zdobyć punkt, z którego będzie mógł zacząć "rozdawać" swe "dary" wśród mieszkańców całego sektora. Nurgle podzielał poglądy obu swych braci, nie zgadzał się jednak ani ze Slaaneshem ani z Tzeentchem. Po pierwsze niespecjalnie interesowały go dusze eldarów, co już rozgniewałoby Pana Rozkoszy, po drugie nie uważał odnalezienia i zniszczenia ich świata za konieczne aby pogrzebać cały sektor w odmętach osnowy. Oczywiście zdecydowanie ułatwiłoby to zadanie jakim był atak na cały sektor, jednakże brak dusz eldarów nie czynił skutecznego podboju niemożliwym. Władca Plag zaczekał jakiś czas. Poczekał aż wiry energii uwalniane przez jego dwóch walczących braci osłabią barierę między wymiarami jeszcze bardziej i zaczął szykować się do rozwarcia swej paszczy nad światem Aeris Prime. Co ciekawe jego działania pozostały całkowicie niezauważone przez dwójkę jego wrogo nastawionych braci, nie umknęły jednak uwadze Prorokini. Wizja Zaginionej zaczęła się zmieniać, wciąż widziała ona śmierć wielu eldarów, widziała też śmierć niemalże całej populacji tejże planety, widziała jak sama kona w bólu i cierpieniach, jednak jej ojczyzna była bezpieczna. Pierwszą myślą jaka zrodziła się w głowie Prorokini był podstęp sił Chaosu, które jakimś cudem niezauważone przemknęły przez jej bariery mentalne i teraz zmieniały obraz rzeczywistości, kiedy jednak i inni czarownicy zaczęli mówić o zdecydowanych zmianach w wizji, kobieta zaczęła się poważnie zastanawiać nad dalszym działaniem. W takiej sytuacji, zdecydowana większość proroków wycofałaby się teraz na Aeris Secundus by tam jeszcze raz wnikliwie przebadać ścieżki losu, sprawdzić każdą możliwą odnogę nieskończonego labiryntu możliwości, jakie tworzyła teraz przyszłość. Jednak w tym wypadku było inaczej, po pierwsze Zaginiona nie miała dość czasu aby dokonywać wnikliwej i skrupulatnej analizy przyszłości, siły Imperium były wyczerpane, Chaos szykował się do finałowego ataku, który miał ostatecznie przesądzić los obrońców, po drugie Prorokini także nie miała dość sił, jej Eldarzy byli doskonałymi, lecz nie niezwyciężonymi wojownikami, było ich coraz mniej, a pozbawienie ich w tym momencie głównego dowódcy, z pewnością zakończyłoby się katastrofą. Ostatecznie eldarka chciała być pewna że jej dom jest bezpieczny, chciała mieć pewność, że jej lud przetrwa najazd Chaosu na sektor, nawet jeśli ceną za tą pewność miała być wieczność spędzona w trzewiach, któregoś z bogów osnowy. Ostatnia bitwa Niewiele było już miejsc na planecie, nad którymi wciąż pieczę sprawowałaby Imperialna Aquilla. Tylko największe kompleksy obronne były w stanie utrzymać linie i zatrzymać heretycką nawałę jaka spadała na nie z każdym dniem. Dzień w dzień dziesiątki tysięcy pocisków artyleryjskich ryły ziemie przed pozycjami obrońców. Miasteczka przeznaczone dla górników, lub robotników i ich rodzin były teraz wielkimi pogorzeliskami, w których heretycy szukali schronienia przed gniewem Imperialnej artylerii. Miliony pocisków do karabinów maszynowych zjeżdżały z taśm tylko po to, by maksymalnie kilkadziesiąt minut potem, zostać wystrzelonymi przez stanowiska broni ciężkich lub serwitory bojowe Mechanicus. Tych serwitorów było teraz równie wielu co żołnierzy broniących swych domów. Nic nie mogło się zmarnować, ciało, nawet jeśli martwe, wciąż mogło służyć Imperium, jeśli tylko wpadło w ręce Adeptus Mechanicus. Eldarzy przestali się już kryć ze swymi działaniami, teraz ich upiorytowe pancerze przeplatały się z Imperialnym karapaksem, a shurikeny z ich karabinów fruwały u boku promieni z karabinów laserowych. Takie sojusze nie były rzadkością w dziejach ludzkości. Niewiele było jednak przypadków aż tak aktywnej i otwartej współpracy. Podczas gdy artyleria Imperium skutecznie trzebiła każdy rodzaj wrogiej piechoty, eldarskie działa D z wielkim powodzeniem zdejmowały kolejne pojazdy Chaosu. Ciężka wymiana ognia między siłami ładu i zamętu trwała w najlepsze, wszystko wskazywało jednak na to, że to sługi bogów Chaosu wyjdą zwycięsko z tej walki. W końcu Markus dostał to na co czekał cały ten czas. Poirytowany przedłużającym się czekaniem, lord Chaosu dowodzący Władcami Nocy zebrał swoją drużynę weteranów legionu, po czym osobiście ruszył do walki. Władcy Nocy spadli na Ultramarines z góry na swych plecakach odrzutowych, natychmiast zabijając połowę wziętej z zaskoczenia straży przybocznej wysłannika Ultramaru. Każdy z weteranów jaki towarzyszył Markusowi musiał teraz walczyć z dwoma przeciwnikami na raz. Władcy Nocy byli jednak ekspertami w atakach z zaskoczenia, niewielu mogło się równać poziomem z fechmistrzami z Ultramarines. Chociaż w zdecydowanej mniejszości, synowie Ultramaru pokazali na co ich stać w tej walce i wybili zdecydowaną większość drużyny weteranów zdradzieckiego legionu. Sam Markus w trakcie walki z dowódcą zdrajców, położył trupem także dwóch jego przybocznych. Walka tych dwóch wojowników była naprawdę widowiskowa. Z jednej strony ucieleśnienie woli Imperatora, otoczone świętym polem jego rosariusa, z drugiej natomiast przeklęty wojownik osnowy, naznaczony przez jej plugawe moce. Uzbrojony w swój miecz energetyczny i crozius arcanum Markus walczył z przeciwnikiem uzbrojonym w parę długich szponów energetycznych. Lord Chaosu zręcznie unikał potężnych ciosów kapelana, podczas gdy Markus bez trudu parował szybkie uderzenia kosmicznego marine Chaosu i swoje braki w prędkości nadrabiał różnicą dystansu jakie oferowały ich bronie. Chociaż przeciwnik był znacznie szybszy musiał podejść znacznie bliżej niż Marsku by zadać cios. W końcu awatar Imperatora zatryumfował nad przeciwnikiem. Potężne uderzenie criozius'a w głowę powaliło lorda Chaosu zdzierając hełm z jego głowy. Jednak gdy kapelan Markus stanął na ciele przeciwnika gotów zadać śmiertelny cios swym mieczem, ten zarechotał głosem tysiąca zaropiałych gardeł zapluwając się żółcią i innymi wydzielinami z jego ciała. W ułamku sekund cały pancerz lorda Chaosu skorodował, a jego ciało zmieniło się w przegniłą breje. Nie będąc w stanie utrzymać już ciężaru jaki na nim spoczywał, płyta pancerza klatki piersiowej Władcy Nocy uległa pod potężnym butem kapelana Ultramarines. Kiedy tylko noga Markusa znalazła się w ciele przeciwnika spotkał go taki sam los jak lorda Chaosu. Obaj wojownicy unieśli się wówczas nad ziemię, a z ciał ich, poległych w tej walce członków ich straży honorowych i niezliczonych zmarłych wojowników, zarówno Imperium jak i Chaosu narodził się Wielki Nieczysty nieznanego kronikarzom imienia. Wyrwa w osnowie otworzyła się nad Aeris Prime napawając przerażeniem wszystkich wojowników walczących na planecie. Czy wyznawcy Chaosu czy Imperatora, nikt nie był teraz bezpieczny. Nurgle nie chcąc by jego przyszłe "dzieci" wyrwały się spod jego uścisku natychmiast zniszczył floty obu stron jakie do tej pory walczyły na orbicie. Nie miało znaczenia jak żarliwe modlili się wyznawcy obu stron, demony zalały planetę deformując jej faunę i florę, oraz zmieniając niedopoznania całą jej powierzchnie, jak bardzo nierealne wydawało się to co obecni na planecie ludzie mieli teraz przed oczami, zarówno oni jak i ich glob byli teraz własnością władcy plag. Naturalnie Slaanesh i Tzeentch wpadli w szał i chcieli natychmiast rozerwać planetę na kawałki, lecz na drodze stanęli im Nurgle a tym samym Khorne, który tylko czekał na pretekst do walki z Lordem Czarnoksiężników i Panem Wyuzdanych Żądzy. Widząc przewagę dwójki braci nad sobą Tzeentch i Slaanesh posłali na jej powierzchnie swoje demony, by te w ich imieniu wydarły planetę z rąk Władcy Plag. Slaanesh posłał nawet na pole bitwy jednego ze swych Strażników Tajemnic. Od tamtego czasu siły czterech stron toczyły nieustanne boje o planetę, co ciekawe jednak ich skupienie się na sobie nawzajem sprawiło, że każdy z nich zapomniał, lub po prostu nie miał środków aby przeprowadzić inwazję na sektor. Za cenę Aeris i jej mieszkańców, Imperium mogło cieszyć się spokojem i brakiem niepokojów ze strony Chaosu w sektorze. Horrory immaterium Walka o przetrwanie na potwornie zmutowanej planecie gdzie stale toczyły ze sobą boje demony czterech bogów osnowy bardzo zbliżyła do siebie ludzi i eldarów. Początkowo tylko ludzie zdecydowali się ukryć w podziemiach. W starych, wygaszonych i pozornie nierentownych kopalniach; w podziemnych magazynach gdzie swoje dobra trzymało Adeptus Mechanicus lub wojsko, rzadziej planetarna szlachta i wreszcie na stacjach podziemnego metra, jakie wcześniej miało za zadanie jedynie dostarczać pracowników do ich zakładów; teraz zaczęły powstawać prawdziwe osiedla. Te mroczne tunele planety stały się nowym domem mieszkańców planety, gdzie żyli, rozmnażali się i umierali. Tunele były wkopane głęboko pod ziemię, aby nie psuć naturalnych krajobrazów. Ta niezwykle kosztowna w utrzymaniu fanaberia planetarnej szlachty, okazała się być teraz zbawienna w skutkach, gdyż dzięki niej, zajęte walką ze sobą demony bardzo rzadko zapuszczały się do tuneli. Na początku, dumni Eldarzy bez lęku stawiali czoła zagrożeniu na powierzchni. Wierzyli, że tylko oni są godni walki z prastarym zagrożeniem w postaci bytów osnowy i w istocie wiele demonów padało z ich ręki. W końcu Prorokini stanęła do walki z Wielkim Nieczystym jaki wtedy jeszcze był jedynym demonem większym na planecie. Walka była bardzo intensywna, lecz krótka. Demon bez trudu poradził sobie z wycieńczoną ciągłymi walkami eldarką, oraz jej gwardią przyboczną, która chociaż robiła co mogła by ratować swą przywódczynię, nie mogła opierać się nawałowi demonów. Sam Wielki Nieczysty nie zabił jednak Zaginionej, a zamiast tego postanowił zatrzymać ją dla siebie. Stała się ona dla niego tym, czym bogini Isha dla Nurgla. Trzymana przy życiu przez moce demona, Prorokini przez wiele lat poddawana była niewyobrażalnym cierpieniom, jakie musiała znieść będąc jego obiektem testowym. Pozbawieni przywódcy, upodleni porażką i odcięci od swych bram osnowy, jakie zostały rozwalone mocą demonicznych wyładowań, eldarzy schronili się wśród ludzkich mieszkańców planety, także schodząc do podziemi by tam żyć ze swymi towarzyszami broni. W rękach pana rozkładu planeta zaczęła się zmieniać, chociaż sam proces zmiany był bardzo nietypowy. Normalnie w takiej sytuacji świat zmieniłby się w bagnistą, płaską skałę, bez gór i wzniesień, która w ten sposób nawiązywałaby do wielkich ogrodów Nurgla. Tym razem jednak było inaczej, najpierw glob przyjął potężną dawkę promieniowania w wyniku czego wszystkie organizmy na jego powierzchni natychmiast wymarły lub zmieniły się w groźne i potężne bestie. To znacznie okroiło łańcuch pokarmowy istot żyjących na planecie, jednak uczyniło go też niezwykle odporniejszym na wymarcie. Pojawienie się sił innych bogów osnowy na planecie jeszcze bardziej uderzyło w powierzchnie. Dotychczas znajdujący się w mocy Włądcy Plag ludzie, zaczęli być teraz wyrywani spod jego mocy i przeciągani na strony innych bóstw. Całe hordy istnień ludzkich, wspierane przez demoniczne twory ścierały się teraz na planecie, ku czci i zadowoleniu swoich panów, obradzając w gruzy wspaniałe metropolie jakie niegdyś sięgały pod niebiosa planety i były wyznacznikiem jej statusu. Z powierzchni planety powoli znikały wszelkie ślady świadczące o jej niegdysiejszej wspaniałości. W późniejszym czasie, w obliczu horrorów osnowy i trwającej już od kilku dekad walki o przetrwanie, podziały między eldarami i ludźmi zaczęły zanikać. Zaprzestano modłów do Imperatora, gdyż ściągały one ataki demonów. Zamiast tego ludzie pogodzili się ze swym losem i zaczęli uczyć się od eldarów jak zachowywać idealną kontrolę nad swymi emocjami. Szło im to wprawdzie dość opornie, lecz w końcu ludzie nauczyli się wygłuszać uczucia, co znacznie osłabiło zainteresowanie demonów ich osobami, zwłaszcza gdy mieli tak wspaniałe ilości przeciwników na powierzchni. Pewność siebie i zadufanie w sobie eldarów także odeszło w niebyt, musiało odejść, w końcu to ludziom zawdzięczali możliwość dalszej egzystencji. Nauczenie homo sapiens jak panować nad swą świadomością, nauczyło eldarów nowego rodzaju cierpliwości, cierpliwości wobec ignorancji i niewiedzy. W wyniku walk, jakie pochłaniały znaczną ilość energii demonów, nikt nie dbał już o to by docierało do niej promieniowanie słoneczne, w wyniku czego powoli planeta zaczynała się pokrywać skorupą lodową. Normalni, o ile można ich jeszcze tak nazywać, mieszkańcy planety, już dawno zaprzestali jakichkolwiek wypraw na powierzchnię. Co ciekawe, początkowo lecąca na łeb liczba mieszkańców planety, teraz zaczynała bardzo powoli i mozolnie rosnąć. Paradoksalnie, gdy na powierzchni życie wymierało, lub przyjmowało wygląd potwornych tworów, pod ziemią powstało coś na kształt nowych osiedli. Rodziły się tutaj nawet dzieci i co można nazwać ewenementem na skale galaktyczną, nie dotykały ich żadne mutacje związane z osnową. Przynajmniej nie takie o jakich by wiedzieli. Osobliwa Protekcja Z czasem wzrok Nurgla i Slaanesha, dwóch głównych potentatów do sprawowania kontroli nad światem, zwrócony został na inne sprawy. Nurgle dostrzegł kampanie prowadzoną przez jednego ze swych wyznawców, która mogła mu przynieść znacznie większe korzyści niż Aeris. W tym czasie Slaanesh dostrzegł szansę na dostanie całego zakonu kosmicznych marines w swoje ręce. Obaj bogowie stracili zainteresowanie planetą, porzucając tak jak dziecko odrzuca zabawkę, która już mu się znudziła. Aeirsjanie nie tracili czasu, czując, że demoniczny uścisk jaki sprawowała osnowa nad ich planetą słabnie, zaczęli oni natychmiast rozprzestrzeniać się po kolejnych terytoriach. Ich celem było głównie wykopanie sobie dojść do innych tuneli, a tym samym zdobycie zaopatrzenia i wyposażenia jakie się w tych tunelach znajdowały. Demony Większe nadal walczyły ze sobą, jednak już znacznie mniej intensywnie i zdecydowanie bardziej wolały okopać się na swych terytoriach, tym samym zostawiając sporą część planety samą sobie, a to z kolei wykorzystali mieszkańcy. Początkowo ograniczali się oni jedynie do krótkich wypadów na powierzchnie, mających na celu sprawdzić jakie zmiany na niej zaszły i czy da się cokolwiek z niej odzyskać. W zdecydowanej większości przypadków odpowiedź na drugie pytanie była negatywna, znalazł się jednak wyjątek od reguły. Pewna grupa zdołała odnaleźć bastion generała Natchaniela. Sam dowódca wojsk Ultramaru już dawno zginął czy to zabity przez demony, czy też opętany i rozerwany przez ich moce, podobnie jak wszyscy obrońcy jacy znajdowali się na posterunku w trakcie ostatniej bitwy. Fakt, że bastion był nienaruszony był o tyle dziwny, że to właśnie tutaj miał po raz pierwszy pojawić się Wielki Nieczysty. Wędrowcy nie znajdowali jednak żadnych śladów na to wskazujących, a jedynie zamarznięte szczątki ciał obrońców i atakujących jacy zginęli tamtego dnia. Wędrowcy mieli w swych szeregach kapłana Mechanicus, który odkrył, że zdecydowana większość systemów obronnych tego miejsca wciąż jest sprawna, brakowało im jedynie zasilania, to było jednak łatwo dostarczyć dzięki naprawie generatorów. Obrońcy długo zastanawiali się co zrobić z kompleksem obronnym, aż wreszcie zdecydowali, że spróbują w nim zamieszkać. Była to decyzja szalona i potępiona przez zdecydowaną większość mieszkańców podziemi, znaleźli się jednak tacy, którym wizja powrotu na powierzchnie jak najbardziej się spodobała i zdecydowali się oni zamieszkać w kompleksie obronnym. Cały bastion wytrzymał jeszcze około roku. Po tym właśnie czasie na planetę ponownie swój wzrok zwrócił Pan Rozkładu. Na widok działającej placówki Imperialnej na jego obliczu pojawiła się prawdziwa radość. Co prawda był on niezwykle zaskoczony faktem, że ktokolwiek zdołał przetrwać na planecie przez tyle lat i jeszcze na dodatek próbuje wydrzeć sobie skrawek lądu na jej powierzchni, nie zamierzał jednak narzekać. Widząc, że jego bracia wciąż są zajęci innymi sprawami, Nurgle użył części swojej mocy aby wygnać z jej powierzchni wszystkie inne demony poza swoim. Pozostałą trójka braci niespecjalnie się tym przejęła jeśli w ogóle. Bóg osnowy wysłał swoje zastępy z Wielkim Nieczystym na czele aby unicestwić obrońców. Walki trwały przez prawie miesiąc, aż wreszcie sam Wielki Nieczysty dotarł na pole walki i wybił swych przeciwników. Już wtedy jednak zarówno demon większy jak i jego pan dostrzegli pewną zmianę. Broń ich demonów owszem zabijała przeciwnika, jednak tylko wtedy gdy zadana rana była prawdziwie śmiertelna. Wykonane ze zwykłej stali, miecze obrońców z powodzeniem blokowały rdzawe maczety demonów Nurgla a uderzenia mieczy Aerisjan były dla demonów nie mniej groźne niż wyświęcony oręż sług Imperatora. Pancerze "ludzi" zamiast skorodować i się rozpaść, zatrzymywały uderzenia. I chociaż demony finalnie zniszczyły bastion poniosły przy tym dużo większe straty niż powinny. Co więcej dusze zabitych nie trafiały do władcy plag, ich ciała nie powstawały z martwych, a trafienie przeklętą bronią Nurgla nie zmieniało ich w demony. Minęło kilkaset lat, Nurgle doskonale wiedział, że na planecie wciąż istnieją świadome formy życia nie będące demonami, a mimo to nie dostał on ani jednej duszy. Fakt, że ktoś znalazł skuteczną formę obrony ucieczki przed nim na jego świecie bardzo go rozzłościł, ale także niezwykle zaciekawił. Bóg Chaosu nakazał swym demonom metodycznie i dokładnie przeszukać planetę, spróbował on też namierzyć i wedrzeć się do umysłów ludzi na niej żyjących, lecz wydawało się to być niemożliwym. Nawet gdy demonom udawało się znaleźć pojedynczych nieszczęśników, nie mieli oni pojęcia dlaczego są odporni na dotyk plagi Nurgla. Obrona Domu W końcu demony odnalazł coś co mieszkańcy planety nazywali Prospekt Mira. W dawnych czasach była to potężna placówka Mechanicus, której celem było wydobywanie znajdujących się pod nią minerałów, wstępna ich obróbka i wysłanie w inne miejsca planety podziemnymi tunelami, w celu dalszego użytkowania. Ponieważ Prospekt Mira był miejscem, w którym łączyła się zdecydowana większość tras komunikacyjnych Mechanicus, to właśnie tutaj powstało największe i z czasem jedyne, osiedle Aerisjan na planecie. Wszystkie inne padły pod naporem demonicznych hord. Rozbudowane o dodatkowe kompleksy fabryczne i mieszkalne, miejsce to stało się potężną twierdzą, która była domem setek tysięcy mieszkańców. Według żadnych standardów, nie można było ich już jednak nazywać ludźmi. Ponad połowa nosiła domieszkę eldarskiej krwi, zdecydowana większość posiadała chociaż minimalne zdolności psioniczne, zmianie uległ także ich wygląd, oraz mentalność. Widok tej mieszanki nie zraził jednak Nurgla, kochał on wszystkie istoty jakie chciały mu służyć i nie obchodziło go jak takowe wyglądają. Pan Zarazy bardzo chciał znać sekret tej tajemniczej gromadki jaka skryła się przed jego gniewem, pragnął też ich dusz w swych ogrodach, oczywistym była więc konfrontacja. Nurgle rozpoczął swój potężny atak. Na szczęście dla Aerisjan, podziemne tunele jakie prowadziły do ich domu były za małe aby mógł nimi poruszać się mający prawie dziesięć metrów kolos, jakim był Wielki Nieczysty. Demon zrobił więc coś innego, rozdzielił swą cielesną powłokę na sześć mniejszych, po jednej na każde wejście do miasta i osobiście poprowadził atak wojsk rozkładu na Aerisjan. Wysunięte posterunki i cały teren zwany zewnętrznym pierścieniem, został zniszczony w przeciągu kilku godzin od pierwszego raportu odnośnie ataku. Co prawda w tunelach dzieci Nurgla traciły swoją przewagę dawaną im przez ogromną liczbę, a wiedzący jaka jest stawka, obrońcy dzielnie stawiali opór Władcy Plag uśmiercając całe tabuny demonów i mutantów jakie szarżowały na ich linie. Siły Nurgla nieubłaganie wycinały sobie drogę przez kolejne korytarze i tunele podziemnych osiedli Aeris. Wydawało się, że los mieszkańców jest już przesądzony, kiedy sześć kopii Wielkiego Nieczystego uderzało w wielkie odrzwia, jakie stały na straży wewnętrznego pierścienia miasta. Mieszkańcy szykowali się na ostatni bój w swoim życiu. Nurgle zauważał jednak, że im bliżej centrum miasta znajdują się jego sługi, tym słabsze się stają, mają mniej sił, i poruszają się powolnie i ociężale nawet jak na standardy jego wojsk. Bóg osnowy wiedział, że przyczyną tego musi być coś wewnątrz, a on bardzo chciał wiedzieć co konkretnie było źródłem tajemniczej energii jaka osłabiała jego dzieci. Wrota Kordonu, zwanego także wewnętrznym pierścieniem miasta powoli acz nieubłaganie uginały się pod naporem demonicznych mocy. Kolejne zasuwy i zamki wrót ustępowały mocy Demona Większego, wpuszczając do tuneli obrońców odór rozkładu. I wtedy, w najczarniejszej godzinie, kiedy wszyscy już tracili nadzieje na zwycięstwo, zdarzył się cud. Przed każdą parą drzwi Kordonu, pojawiła się kula błękitnego światła, tak jasnego, że Aerisjanie widzieli je nawet przez swe potężne wrota. Wszyscy mieszkańcy miasta, nieważne jak daleko, nieważne iloma ścianami oddzieleni od owego światła, widzieli jego moc. Było to dla nich jak ucieleśnienie boskiej woli. Kula powoli parła przez szeregi sług Nurgla, rażąc je piorunami i ogniem, zmieniając ich przegniłe ciała w kupki popiołu, oczyszczając powietrze z odoru zgnilizny i co najważniejsze, pochłaniając moc esencji wszystkich demonów jakie znajdowały się na jej drodze, wliczając w to moc Wielkiego Nieczystego. Finałowym aktem starcia, była śmierć Zaginionej Prorokini, która finalnie wyzwolona spod jarzma demona, który ją więził mogła w końcu odejść ze świata materialnego. Wiadomym było już jednak, że jej dusza nie powędrowała do osnowy. Nurgle przeraził się na ten widok, tajemna moc pożarła jednego z jego demonów, wydarła mu część jego własnej esencji, odbierając mu cząstkę jego własnej mocy, biorąc ją dla siebie i zadając mu przy tym prawdziwą ranę w jestestwie, a on nijak nie mógł oprzeć się tej sile. Władca Plag był prawdziwie przerażony tym co zrobiła niezwykła siła, którą spotkał na swej drodze, jeszcze bardziej przerażony był jednak tym, co siła dopiero mogła zrobić. Duma nie pozwoliła mu jednak przyznać przed swymi braćmi, że dał się zranić jakiejś dziwnej, materialnej mocy. Postanowił więc ukryć swoje myśli o planecie i wymazać ją samą ze swej pamięci, tym samym znacznie osłabiając swoją więź z wyładowaniami osnowy jakie nad nią panowały. Wyzwolenie Po kolejnych stuleciach, gdy Nurgle całkowicie przestał zwracać uwagę na planetę, która tak go przeraziła, Aeris w końcu mogła wyrwać się spod jarzma mrocznego boga. Ta sama niezwykła energia, która zniszczyła sługi osnowy w wielkim starciu wiele lat wcześniej, teraz uderzyła w sam środek wiru osnowy jaki stale unosił się nad planetą, wyrywając ją z uścisku mrocznego boga. Aeris Prime ponownie stała się dostępna dla reszty galaktyki i chociaż jej mieszkańcy mieli stoczyć jeszcze wiele batalii o swój dom, żadna siła nie miała mieć już dość mocy i środków aby ich zniewolić. Jak bardzo często ma to miejsce w przypadku światów pozostawionych na pastwę mocy osnowy, tak i w tym wypadku pojawiły się problemy z upływem czasu. Podczas gdy w całym wymiarze materialnym upłynęło około dwustu lat, na Aeris Prime minęło lat prawie tysiąc. Tak więc chociaż świat ten stale krążył wokół swej gwiazdy typowym dla siebie rytmem, jego powierzchnia zdecydowanie odbiegła upływem czasu od reszty galaktyki. Wyzwolenie planety spod władzy mocy osnowy wywołało wielką sensację, zarówno wśród sił Imperium jak i Eldarów oczekujących na Aeris Secundus. Imperium doskonale wiedziało o tym w jakim stanie była kolonia w chwili najazdu i koniecznie chciało sprawdzić czy pozostało na niej coś wartego ocalenia, czy też wydobycia. Eldarzy natomiast koniecznie chcieli się dowiedzieć, co stało się z ich Zaginioną Prorokinią i innymi pobratymcami. Obie strony poczuły nienaturalne wyładowanie w osnowie, jakie powstało na skutek uwolnienia się dziwnej, nieznanej dotychczas nikomu energii. Eldarzy czuli co prawda dziwną więź ze zjawiskiem jakie złamało moc wiru osnowy nad planetą, nie wiedzieli jednak czym dokładnie ona była. Podczas gdy Imperialni woleli poczekać kilka stuleci, monitorując za pomocą nielicznych patroli i innych jednostek monitorujących, eldarzy natychmiast rzucili się na planetę, koniecznie chcieli bowiem dowiedzieć się co konkretnie zaszło na jej powierzchni. Początkowe znaleziska nie były zbyt interesujące i z pewnością nie napawały optymizmem, promieniowanie, dzikie bestie i inne wypaczone przez moce osnowy twory. Tyle znajdowali na początku eldarscy zwiadowcy, nie ustawali jednak w swoich wysiłkach, wierząc że ktoś musiał ocaleć z rzezi jaką demony zgotowały wszystkim, którzy się na niej znajdowali i nie pomylili się. Dopiero po długich i męczących poszukiwaniach, eldarscy łowcy odnaleźli stawiającą swe pierwsze, nieśmiałe kroki, rasę Aerisjan. Widok tych istot napawał eldarów obrzydzeniem, mieszanie ich wspaniałej, szlachetnej krwi i genów z istotami tak podrzędnymi jak ludzie było dla nich czymś nie do pomyślenia. Jeszcze większym obrzydzeniem niż do samych Aerisjan, eldarzy pałali do swych wciąż żyjących na planecie braci i sióśtr, którzy odmienieni przez lata życia w osnowie, nie widzieli już nic zdrożnego w mieszaniu swych genów z ludzkimi. Eldarzy nie wiedzieli co robić, co prawda Aerisjanie nie byli nastawieni wrogo do ich rasy, a w zasadzie ucieszyli się na widok nowych przybyszów, którzy dla odmiany nie byli demonami, z kolei Eldarzy rozważali nawet wymazanie owej rasy z egzystencji, aby usunąć hańbę jaką ich zdaniem było istnienie samych Aerisjan. Na planetę przybył wówczas eldarski czarownik, jedyny ocalały z rzezi jaką demony zgotowały siłom Zaginionej Prorokini. Jego zadaniem było pilnowanie jednostek na Aeris Secundus i rzucenie do walki wsparcia jeśli zajdzie potrzeba lecz wir osnowy całkowicie uniemożliwił mu takie działanie. To właśnie ten czarownik jako pierwszy usłyszał głos swej Prorokini... Pradawny Relikt Żadna siła żyjąca, czy też walcząca o planetę początkowo nie zdawała sobie sprawy z faktu, że głęboko w jej trzewiach znajduje się skarb dużo cenniejszy, niż jakiekolwiek minerały czy dusze samych mieszkańców albo informacje o świecie pełnym eldarskich dusz. Całkiem możliwe, że Adeptus Mechanicus było blisko jego odkrycia, chociaż bardzo niepewnym jest to, czy kapłani maszyny wiedzieli czego szukają, czy też swój największy kompleks wydobywczo-przetwórniczy postawili w Prospekcie Mira ze względu na same minerały jakie znajdowały się w ziemi. Tak czy inaczej, gdy siły Chaosu uderzyły w Aeris Prime, a dokładniej, kiedy osnowa rozwarła swą paszczę nad globem sprowadzając na nią zagładę, uwolniona energia psioniczna aktywowała pradawny, zakopany bardzo blisko najgłębszych hal Prospektu Mira, kryształ. Nie była to jednak typowa konstrukcja krystaliczna powstała z węgla, na który zadziałało odpowiednie ciśnienie, lecz relikt z czasów pradawnej Wojny w Niebiosach, kiedy jeszcze rasa eldarów toczyła boje z siłami panteonu C'tan i ich armiami metalicznych wojowników. Ponieważ żaden z bogów Chaosu nie obcował z Pradawnymi, którzy stworzyli rasę eldarów, żaden z nich nie znał energii jaką emanują, nie było więc możliwości, aby którykolwiek z nich wykrył aktywność samego kryształu, lub by zwrócił na nią uwagę, o ile rzecz jasna ta nie chciała tej uwagi otrzymać. Wszystko to zaowocowało zainicjowaniem dość zabawnej, z perspektywy obserwatora eldarskiego lub Imperialnego, sytuacji. Aktywowany kryształ rozpoznał bowiem duszę eldarów i ludzi. Jako, że obie rasy powstały dzięki ingerencji Pradawnych, konstrukt natychmiast rozpoznał zagrożenie w postaci obcej siły, jaką były demony osnowy i zaczął chronić swoje sługi przed tym właśnie niebezpieczeństwem. W rezultacie, walczące siły bogów Chaosu stale kontrolowały dusze heretyków i wszystkich zdrajców jacy oddali się im we władanie, sami bogowie nie otrzymywali jednak dusz lojalistów Imperialnych czy Eldarów. Ponieważ kryształ z Prospektu Mira był formą bardziej zaawansowaną niż eldarski kamień dusz, z jakich zwyczajowo korzysta ta rasa, był w stanie zabrać ich dusze bezpośrednio z ciała, jeszcze zanim te trafiły do standardowych kamieni używanych przez tą rasę. Więc kiedy sługi Nurgla otwierały owe kamienie, ani Wielki Nieczysty, ani sam Władca Rozkładu, nie otrzymywali tych esencji. Naturalnie wywołało to kolejny konflikt między Nurglem i Slaaneshem, ten jednak także nie otrzymywał owych dusz, a oskarżenie ze strony brata bardzo go rozgniewało. Bogowie stanęli do walki o świat jaką kontynuowali dokonując na nim manifestacji swej mocy, przez kolejne lata. Pierwszymi, którzy znaleźli się we władaniu mocy kryształu byli eldarscy czarownicy, stanowiący gwardię przyboczną Zaginionej Prorokini. Było ich sześciu, stąd też później, po śmierci Zaginionej wzięła się nazwa Siedmiu Ścieżek, czyli ustroju i ideologii jaką kierują się obecnie Aerisjanie. Czarownicy, kiedy zobaczyli, że kryształ zbiera nie tylko dusze eldarów, ale także ludzi, szybko zrozumieli jego genezę, zasadę działania i chociaż zrobili to niechętnie, uznali swoje połączenie z rasą ludzką. Z czasem czarownicy zaczęli szanować ludzi, głównie za to, że zdecydowali się oni zaopiekować ich eldarskim ludem, żyjącym w Prospekcie Mira, ponieważ miejsce to było także miejscem gdzie znajdował się kryształ, magowie mogli otoczyć je polem ochronnym, które chroniło owe miejsce, przed zainteresowaniem demonów. Z czasem żyjące w krysztale dusze zauważyły, że mogą wpływać na wygląd i mentalność mieszkańców, analogicznie, mieszkańcy mogli wpływać na mentalność istot w krysztale, karmiąc je określonym rodzajem emocji. Aby zachować klarowność i możliwość dawania skutecznej ochrony żyjącym w świecie materialnym, żyjący w krysztale musieli pozbyć się natłoku emocji jaki do nich trafiał. Tak właśnie utworzyła się mentalność mieszkańców nastawiona głównie na stoicyzm. Im dłużej eldarscy czarownicy żyli wewnątrz kryształu, tym więcej jego mocy odkrywali. Zmanipulowali nawet wyprawę na powierzchnie, był to zarazem ostatni raz, kiedy w ten sposób użyli swych mocy. Atak demonów i moc jaką musieli zużyć, a której wykorzystanie zadało im prawdziwy, fizyczny ból, sprawiło, że od tamtego czasu żyjący w krysztale ograniczali jak tylko mogli swoje ingerencje w świat zewnętrzny, a i tak zdołali bardzo szybko, bo w kilka pokoleń, przystosować mieszkańców Prospektu Mira, do życia pod ziemią. Później kiedy do żyjących w krysztale dołączyła Zaginiona Prorokini, zaczęły formować się prawdziwe ścieżki Aerisjan, to właśnie jej decyzja, kierowana wiedzą i doświadczeniami nabytymi w niewoli demonów sprawiła też, że planeta została wyrwana ze szponów osnowy i znów mogła cieszyć się kontaktem z resztą świata materialnego, chociaż zmiany jakie zaszły na owej planecie, miały pozostać permanentne. Stabilizacja Po wydostaniu się z osnowy, kiedy problemem były już "tylko" dzikie zwierzęta i warunki naturalne jakie panowały na planecie, rozpoczęli nieśmiałą i bardzo niepewną eksploracje globu. Ku swej radości odkryli, że zdecydowana większość kompleksów Adeptus Mechanicus ukryta pod ziemią, chociaż wybita do ostatniego przez demony, nadal zachowała sprawny sprzęt i mogła stanowić podwaliny pod budowę przyszłych podziemnych metropolii Aerisjan. I chociaż od odkrycia pierwszego opuszczonego kompleksu do jego faktycznego skolonizowania miały minąć dziesiątki lat, Aerisjanie mieli wkrótce stać się niepodzielnymi władcami swego sektora. Budowa ciała i umysłu Już pod względem antatomicznym Aerisjanie różnią się zarówno od ludzi jaki i od eldarów. Są nieco wyżsi od tych pierwszych ich skóra jest blada, lecz ten kolor jest bliższy osobie chorej lub martwej niż albinosowi. Włosy przedstawicieli tej rasy jaczęściej są koloru czarnego lub białego. W zależności od genów jakie przeważają u danego osobnika ich uszy mogą być dłuższe, jak u eldarów, lub zaokrąglone jak u ludzi, co wiąże się także z ostrymi lub łagodnymi rysami twarzy. Ich układ odpornościowy jest znacznie lepszy od ludzkiego i są oni praktycznie całkowicie odporni na promieniowanie, co jest efektem oddziaływania na nich mocy kryształu. Większość zaraz Nurgla po prostu na nich nie działa, gdyż uodpornili się na nie w czasie życia pod jarzmem osnowy. Z kolei lata życia pod powierzchnią ziemi znacznie wyostrzyły ich wzrok, a także minimalnie powiększyły optycznie oczy, dzięki czemu widzą oni w kompletnych ciemnościach. Nie zaniknęły tutaj w żadnym stopniu typowe cechy biologiczne organizmów rozdzielnopłciowych tak tu podział na płeć męską i żeńską, co chyba nie jest niczym dziwnym zważywszy na pochodzenie rasy. Procesy prokreacyjne zachodzą w taki sam sposób jak u ludzi, chociaż okres oczekiwania trwa nie dziewięć a jedenaście miesięcy. Chociaż liczba Aerisjan wciąż rośnie, proces ten zachodzi bardzo powoli. a wynika to z bardzo specyficznego faktu płodności Aerisjanek. Sama ciąża faktycznie trwa "zaledwie" jedenaście miesięcy, czyli o dwa miesiące dłużej niż w przypadku ludzi, jednak w ciążę przedstawicielka tej rasy zajść może raz na trzy lata, co jest spuścizną po genach eldarskich. Okres w którym kobiety i mężczyźni są zdolni do rozrodu, to czas między pięćdziesiątym a trzysetnym rokiem życia, co ciekawe przedstawiciele obu płci sprawność fizyczną i dojrzałość narządową pozwalającą im na akty seksualne osiągają już w wieku dwudziestu lat, chociaż nie prowadzi to do powstania potomstwa. Postura, umięśnienie a nawet kolor oczu czy kształt źrenic, jest ściśle powiązany ze ścieżką życia jaką obierze sobie Aerisjanin. Ponieważ wybór ścieżki jak i cała mentalność Aerisjan z tym związana jest ściśle powiązana z Wielkim Kryształem, jest to wybór podejmowany w okresie późnego dojrzewania. Wybrana ścieżka wpływa zarówno na zdolności fizyczne jak i psychiczne, danego osobnika. Oznacza to, że dziecko którego rodzice byli rzemieślnikami może bez problemu zostać wojownikiem. Wśród mieszkańców panuje równouprawnienie, więc zarówno kobieta jak i mężczyzna może tu pełnić tę samą funkcję, niezależnie od ścieżki jaką się podąża, chociaż i tak istnieją pewne różnice w ilości przedstawicieli danej płci kroczących daną ścieżką, co często wynika z naturalnych preferencji i uwarunkowania fizycznego. Nie powinno nikogo dziwić, że Aerisjanie nie żyją tyle co zwykły człowiek, wręcz przeciwnie ich średnia wieku zdecydowanie skłania się w stronę eldarów. Już w początkowych etapach istnienia rasy, krótko po wyrwaniu się z mocy osnowy średnia życia jaką naturalnie mógł osiągnąć Aerisjanin wynosiła około trzystu lat. Obecnie średnia ich wieku wynosi lat osiemset, a w wypadku tych kroczących ścieżką psionika wynosi ona około tysiąca dwustu lat. Umysł Pod tym względem Aerisjanie to prawdziwy ewenement, w dziedzinie psioniki. Każdy przedstawiciel rasy, jest w pewnym stopniu psionikiem, podobnie jak u eldarów. W tym wypadku jednak wybór ścieżki życia, jaka później prowadzona jest przez Wielką Jaźń, czyli zlepek dusz złączonych w jedną świadomość, jaka obecnie stanowi istotę żyjącą w krysztale, ściśle określa zdolności jakimi może posługiwać się Aerisjanin. Przykładem tego jak wybór ścieżki decyduje o zdolnościach danej osoby mogą być tutaj rzemieślnicy, których naturalne zdolności psioniczne pozwalają rozgrzewać gołymi rękami stal do czerwoności i trzymać ją bez oparzeń. Aerisjanie nie porzucili konceptu jakim jest rodzina, chociaż są znacznie mniej emocjonalnym gatunkiem wiedzą czym jest miłość i potrafią ją okazywać. Troska o swe dzieci nie jest więc tutaj tylko podyktowaną przez Jaźń potrzebą mającą na celu podtrzymanie przetrwania gatunku. Zwykle nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie aby dziecko pozostało w kontakcie z rodzicami do końca życia swego lub ich, co więcej mieszka ono z nimi aż do momentu kiedy nie będzie zdolne do samodzielnego życia, słowem wygląda to z grubsza tak, jak w normalnym społeczeństwie świata cywilizowanego Imperium. Od każdej reguły są jednak wyjątki. Istnieje jedna ścieżka niestandardowa, nie można do niej dołączyć, ale trzeba się w niej urodzić. Są to psionicy, których ze względów bezpieczeństwa zabiera się do specjalnych szkół, gdzie uczą się panować nad swoją znacznie przewyższającą wszystkich innych Aerisjan, mocą. Często rodzice takiego dziecka nie chcą go oddać i do akcji wkroczyć muszą służby mundurowe. Nie raz zdarzało się, że rodzice woleli zginąć broniąc swego dziecka przed zabraniem niż odpuścić i oddać je w ręce władz. Tak zawzięta obrona dziecka to całkiem oczywiste i z punktu ludzkiej logiki usprawiedliwione działanie. Społeczeństwo Aerisjan chociaż niechętne odbieraniu dzieci rodzicom rozumie jednak, że prawdziwi psionicy tej rasy mogliby pozostając w domach, wystawić się na działanie osnowy, a wówczas sprowadzić zagrożenie na innych przedstawicieli rasy. Moce psioniczne tej rasy stoją na naprawdę wysokim poziomie, w wielu aspektach przewyższającym eldarów i w praktycznie wszystkich Imperium. Przykładem może być tutaj moc kontroli umysłu, nie raz w wojnach psionicy na masową skalę wpływali na żyjące na planecie potwory by te atakowały wroga jednocześnie zostawiając Aerisjan w spokoju. Ścieżki Życia Już w trakcie znajdowania się pod wpływem osnowy w czasie kształtowania się społeczeństwa, zauważono że to czym zajmuje się dany mieszkaniec w znacznym stopniu oddziałuje na wygląd zewnętrzny i wewnętrzny, danego Aerisjanina, a także na jego mentalność, zachowania i życiowe decyzje jakie podejmuje. Tak, to praca jakiej się podejmował wpływała na to wszystko, a nie na odwrót. Po wyzwoleniu się z osnowy, gdy Wielka Jaźń nie musiała już poświęcać tyle mocy na ochronę miasta przed Nurglem, mogła się swobodnie skontaktować z psionikami, którzy do tej pory słyszeli jedynie ciche szmery. Tak powstało siedem dróg życia, sześć podstawowych i jedna specjalne, niedostępna dla zwykłego obywatela zarezerwowana dla psioników. Na wieść o tym co ratowało przez tyle czasu duszw mieszkańców i chroniło ich przed dotykiem spaczenia, mieszkańcy dość entuzjastycznie przyjęli podział na ścieżki, idąc tokiem rozumowania, że coś co tyle czasu ich chroniło nie może być złe, zwłaszcza że i tak ma nad nimi tak ogromną kontrolę i z pewnością gdyby chciało już dawno by ich unicestwiło. We wprowadzeniu planu Jaźni w życie pomógł eldarski czarownik Slandir, ten sam który przez dwieście lat czekał aż sztorm osnowy nad Aerisj Prime uspokoi się i pozwoli mu sprawdzić co stało się z zaginioną. Stworzył podstawowe dogmaty ścieżki psionika i pomógł najwyższym mistrzom każdej ścieżki, których wskazali żyjący w krysztale, opanować sztukę słuchania głosu a przyszłe pokolenia zaznajomił ze sztukami psionicznymi. To właśnie za sprawą jego nauk i potężnego usprawnienia jedności mieszkańców z Wielką Jaźnią średnia długość życia Aerisjan wydłużyła się prawie trzykrotnie, a w przypadku psioników aż czterokrotnie. Był to ogromny skok na przód dla rasy, który pozwolił jej na skuteczne kontynuowanie rozwoju. Wybór ścieżki Bez wątpienia wybór ścieżki, to najważniejsze wydarzenie w życiu każdego Aerisjanina, w końcu decyduje on o całej przyszłości młodego mieszkańca. Do wyboru dochodzi zwykle między czternastym a dwudziestym piątym rokiem życia, wcześniej Aerisjanin jest kształcony po równo w każdej dziedzinie życia państwa, tak aby mógł jak najlepiej wybrać swoją przyszłą drogę życia, zgodną z preferencjami. Przed wyborem, oczy młodego mieszkańca są szare, lub w przypadku psioników białe, dzięki czemu bardzo łatwo jest poznać natychmiast przy urodzeniu, które dziecko musi zostać rodzicom odebrane. Co ciekawe, ze wszystkich aspektów fizycznych i psychicznych na jakie wpływ ma obrana ścieżka, jej wybór nijak nie zmienia wzrostu danego kandydata. Ścieżkami jakie może wybrać każdy młody mieszkaniec niebędący "prawdziwym psionikiem" są: Ścieżka rzemieślników Rzemieślników cechuje nabyty z wyborem ścieżki talent do majsterkowania, niczym orkowi mekaniacy ci Aerisjanie uwielbiają grzebać się we wszelkiej maści przyrządach, nie tylko w trakcie pracy, ale także w czasie wolnym. Wielka Jaźń celowo ukierunkowuje ich fascynacje na działanie różnego rodzaju mechanizmów aby ci nie zaprzestawali w swych wysiłków w tworzeniu coraz to lepszych przedmiotów. Poza tworzeniem podstawowych narzędzi, pojazdów, broni, mebli lub innych urządzeń praktycznych, lubią tworzyć coś "pięknego" jak rzeźba, czy ozdoba do mieszkania własnego lub kogoś z rodziny. Są nawet rzemieślnicy zajmujący się wyłącznie tworzeniem takich przedmiotów, nazywa się ich wówczas rzeźbiarzami. Często dla własnej satysfakcji bardziej doświadczeni twórcy, którym znacznie mniej czasu i energii zajmuje wykonanie jakiejś rzeczy, ozdabiają tworzone przez siebie przedmioty. Niezależnie od tego czy stworzoną przez nich rzeczą jest widelec, czy pociąg, będzie on nosił na sobie wszelkiej maści fantazyjne wzory.. Jedyną kategorią przedmiotów jakiej rzemieślnicy nie ozdabiają, lub ozdabiają rzadko i tylko na wyraźne życzenie zleceniodawcy jest broń. Nie wynika to jednak z faktu, praktyczności w używaniu broni, po prostu żołnierze sami wolą "znaczyć" swój oręż i odpowiednio dostosowywać go do danych warunków otoczenia. Do zdolności psionicznych tej ścieżki zalicza się rozgrzewanie metalu do bardzo wysokich temperatur, przy pomocy siły umysłu lub wyginanie go siłą woli. Dzięki temu powstała zdolność tzw. kucia na zimno, co oznacza, że twórca przedmiotu po prostu wygiął kawałki metalu tak by dopasowały się do danego kształtu. Metoda ta pochłania mniej energii jednak nie może być stosowana, tworzenia przedmiotów o dwóch powłokach, np: nie można wykuć na zimno ostrza bojowego, gdyż musi mieć ono bardziej giętki rdzeń niż krawędź ostrza, by wytrzymać silniejsze uderzenia. Kuty na zimno, nawet najlepiej spasowany rdzeń drgałby wewnątrz ostrza, prędzej czy później powodując jego pęknięcie. Z bliżej nieokreślonych powodów u większości rzemieślników dominują geny eldarskie. Ich oczy są niebieskie a źrenice okrągłe. Co więcej ich dłonie a w szczególności palce stają się zwinniejsze i zręczniejsze, co pozwala im z większą dokładnością tworzyć przedmioty. Z powodu mnogości działań jakie na swoje barki musi brać ta kasta, której usługi są wymagane w praktycznie każdym innym sektorze działań Aerisjan, rzemieślnicy są najliczniejszą kastą ze wszystkich. Ścieżka budowniczych Na pozór mogłoby się wydawać, że ścieżka ta jest tym samym co ścieżka rzemieślników. Nic bardziej mylnego, chociaż faktem jest, że przedstawiciele obu ścieżek lubią i siłą rzeczy muszą często ze sobą współpracować aby osiągać pożądane rezultaty. Ścieżka ta ma wiele wspólnego z eldarskimi piewcami upiorytu. Istnieją nawet specjalne przyrządy zwane Hafrownicami. Instrument ten przypomina harfę strunową, jednak oprócz strun posiada także wbudowany w ramę "flet". W ustnik owego przyrządu jest zwykle wbudowany także psioniczny wzmacniacz głosu, aby usprawnić jego działanie. Ponieważ fala dźwiękowa rozchodzi się w kształt stożka, budowniczy jest w stanie drążyć niemal idealnie okrągłe tunele. Jego moc sprawia, że skały kruszą się i rozpadają w proch. Jest to jednak jedynie podstawowa funkcja tego przedmiotu. Pozwala on bowiem także kształtować całe konstrukcje ze stali czy też dowolnego innego materiału, podobnie jak piewca kształtuje upioryt. Grupa bardziej doświadczonych budowniczych potrafi w ciągu kilku dni stworzyć cały podziemny posterunek, który dzięki ekipie równie doświadczonych rzemieślników, może być na miejscu wyposażony we wszelkie niezbędne przyrządy. Zdolnościami, które nabywają podążający tą ścieżką jest muzykalność i dobry słuch. Budowniczowie często wystawiają sztuki teatralne, nosząc przy tym misternie zdobione stroje wykonnane przez rzemieślników. Najpopularniejszą sztukę, która nie traci na swej widowiskowości już od wielu setek lat stanowi przedstawienie pod tytułem "Płonący kwiat". Do stalowej klatki o kształcie nierozkwitniętego jeszcze pąka kwiatu wchodzi młoda dziewczyna, ze swoim instrumentem. Siedząca dookoła nie podwyższeniu widownia może uważnie obserwować widowisko. Następnie kilku rzemieślników, tańcząc wokół niej rozgrzewa stalową konstrukcję do czerwoności. Dziewczyna jest bezpieczna gdyż chroni ją pole siłowe zamontowane w amulecie, który ma na szyi. Kiedy już czubek klatki jest czerwony, dziewczyna zaczyna grać swoją pieśń. W rezultacie stalowa klatka zaczyna zmieniać swój kształt, by pod koniec stać się potężnym czerwonym kwiatem. Zwykle aktorka nosi na sobie żółtą suknie aby zachować symbolikę. Podobnie jak w przypadku rzemieślników, tak i tutaj prym wiodą geny eldarskie. Jasno-żółta tęczówka otacza okrągłą źrenice. Ponieważ przy używaniu swych instrumentów budowniczowie z reguły, używają nie tylko swych rąk ale i ust, mają bardzo dobre płuca co pozwala im dłużej wytrzymywać pod wodą bez oddechu, chociaż jest to bardziej ciekawostka niż praktyczna i konieczna w codziennym życiu umiejętność. Ścieżka uzdrowicieli Ci spośród Aerisjan, którzy zdecydowali się podążać ścieżką uzdrowicieli, są bardzo cenieni przez inne ścieżki, głównie ze względu na spory trud związany z opanowaniem mocy tej ścieżki. Podczas gdy manipulowanie martwą materią jest dosyć proste, regeneracja tkanek, zmniejszenie ciśnienia krwi, czy regeneracja całych kończyn albo zlikwidowanie szkodliwych organizmów jakie zalęgły się w ciele pacjenta, jest już prawdziwym wyzwaniem. Uzdrowiciele muszą być bardzo ostrożni w trakcie badań, muszą brać pod uwagę cały szereg zmiennych i liczyć się z faktem, że ich działania decydują o życiu lub śmierci innych Aerisjan. Nawet ze wsparciem całej myśli technologicznej rzemieślników produkujących najlepszej jakości aparaty monitorujące wszystko co musi brać pod uwagę uzdrowiciel, leczenie każdego pacjenta to osobne wyzwanie. Nic więc dziwnego, że uzdrowiciele są tak szanowani. Pomimo trudów związanych z zapanowaniem nad zdolnościami, Aeris nie może narzekać na brak medyków wśród swoich mieszkańców. Uzdrowiciele mają chyba najszerszą gamę zdolności psionicznych, których mogą używać. Potrafią zwalniać tętno, co pomaga gdy ofiara obficie krwawi, skierować układ odpornościowy tak by atakował określone bakterie, przyśpieszać regenerację ran, a co prawdziwi mistrzowie sztuki, potrafią z kilku komórek stworzyć cały narząd w ciągu jednego dnia. Jednak podobnie jak ludzcy lekarze, tak i Aerisjańscy uzdrowiciele mają określone specjalizacje i z reguły dany "lekarz" zajmuje się tylko określonym rodzajem schorzenia determinowanym przez jakiś obszar ciała. Nie sposób policzyć ile istnień uratowali ci zielonoocy, znacznie bliżsi wyglądem ludziom, Aerisjanie, pewnym jest jednak, że mają gargantuiczny wkład w średnią długości życia innych mieszkańców układu. Wybór ścieżki wpłynął także na ich charakter, uzdrowiciele są z reguły znacznie łagodniejsi i mają o wiele spokojniejsze usposobienie od innych Aerisjan. Ścieżka opiekunów Opiekunowie, opiekują się zwierzętami, uprawami i całym życiem tętniącym w tunelach nie będącym Aerisjanami. Zajmują się nie tylko zaopatrzeniem mieszkańców w żywność ale także opiekują się organizmami w miastach. Potrafią porozumiewać się ze wszystkimi żyjącymi tu istotami, niezależnie od tego czy są to zwierzęta, rośliny czy owady. Niczym kapłan maszyny, który jest w stanie zrozumieć ból mechanizmów, tak opiekun jest w stanie bez trudu zrozumieć roślinę lub zwierzę, by następnie móc pomagać. Opiekunowie dbają głównie o to by mieszkańcy nie brali od planety więcej niż potrzebują. glob i tak musiał znieść już mnóstwo cierpienia pod jarzmem osnowy, nigdy nie odzyska swej dawnej chwały, lecz nie oznacza to, że trzeba go wyniszczyć całkowicie. Opiekunowie tworzą całe podziemne sady i parki, a ich cuda "naturalnej architektury" potrafią zapierać dech w piersiach nawet najbardziej niezainteresowanych naturą ignorantów. Do ich nabytych mocy należą zdolność rozmowy ze zwierzętami, roślinami a nawet mikroorganizmami. Chociaż niechętnie korzystają z owej zdolności, opiekunowie mogą zmanipulować dzikie organizmy tak aby te ich chroniły lub walczyły w ich imieniu. Zdolność ta znalazła swe zastosowanie w pierwszej wojnie z Imperium i w zasadzie każdej kolejnej, z każdym przeciwnikiem jaki atakował planetę. Mają fioletowe oczy i są dość delikatni w materii uczuciowej. Łączy ich odwzajemniona niechęć do uzdrowicieli. Uznają ich bowiem za egoistów, którzy używają swych mocy tylko do ratowania Aerisjan, z kolei uzdrowiciele twierdzą, że ich moce mogłyby ułatwić diagnozowanie pacjentów, lecz ci wolą marnować czas na zwierzęta i rośliny. Ciekawostką jest, że konflikt między uzdrowicielami a opiekunami nie występuje na Aeris Secundus. Tamtejszych Aerisjan z obu ścieżek nazywa się Drudiami i chociaż wciąż zachowują oni swoje różnice fizyczne i psioniczne, zdołali dojść do kompromisu w swoich działaniach. Ścieżka uczonych Uczeni jak sama nazwa wskazuje zajmują się nauką, chociaż stwierdzenie, że są wyłącznie naukowcami bądź nauczycielami byłoby dla nich bardzo krzywdzące. Owszem, uczeni edukują młodych Aerisian i przygotowują ich do wyboru ścieżki życiowej. Co więcej, dzięki swoim umiejętnościom, nauczyciele potrafią w niewielkim stopniu wnikać w umysły innych Aerisjan, dzięki czemu wiedzą w jaki sposób najlepiej będzie uczniowi przyswajać wiedzę. Jest to jednak tylko jedno z zastosowań ich mocy, uczeni pełnią także rolę aparatu sądowego, gdyż dzięki swym umiejętnością mogą sprawdzać czy rzeczywiście jakaś osoba jest winna stawianych jej zarzutów. Czasami zdarza się jednak, że dana osoba jest silnym psionikiem, wówczas proszą o pomoc przedstawicieli siódmej ścieżki. Oprócz tego uczeni wspierają wszelkiej maści badania naukowe, prowadzą kroniki historyczne, przygotowują i aktualizują wszelkie normy prawne, słowem skupia się na nich cały aparat urzędniczy, konieczny do sprawnego funkcjonowania państwa. Często uczeni w ramach rozrywki oddają się poezji, lub pisaniu scenariuszy do sztuk teatralnych, albo po prostu zwykłych książek na dowolny temat. Ich oczy mają kolor żółty i są nieco większe niż w przypadku innych ścieżek, z kolei w swoich działaniach są bardzo chłodni i metodyczni, nie znoszą niedokładności, co czyni ich bardzo skutecznymi badaczami. Ścieżka wojowników Ostatnią podstawową ścieżką jest ścieżka wojowników. Chociaż podążanie nią jest trudne decyduje się na nią, chociaż powinno się raczej używać określenia, jest namawiana, znaczna część społeczeństwa. Wynika to z prostego faktu, Aeris jest stale zagrożone atakami z zewnątrz, czy to Imperium Ludzkości, czy też Imperium Tau, czy żądne krwi orkowe klany, układ jest w stałej potrzebie ciągłej rekrutacji nowych sił do walki z przeciwnikiem. Jak każda rasa galaktyki, tak i Aerisjanie, muszą mieć sprawną i skuteczną w walce armie, aby móc przetrwać. Do zadań obrońców planet układu należy nie tylko obrona go przed potencjalnymi najeźdźcami z zewnątrz. Wojownicy stoją także na straży prawa i porządku w miastach, odpierają ataki bestii, które chociaż coraz rzadziej i coraz mniej intensywnie, to jednak stale usiłują dostać się do miast, a także zajmują się zwalczaniem bandytów, do których należy kilka ras, i wszystkie one są pamiątką po licznych wojnach, które dotknęły układ przez cały czas istnienia młodej rasy. Strażnicy stale patrolują też tunele między miastami, które rozciągają się na obecnie na dziesiątki tysięcy kilometrów i tworzą niezwykła, podobną do pajęczej, sieć tuneli jakimi stale przemieszczają się mieszkańcy planety. Do dyspozycji ścieżki wojowników rzemieślnicy oddali spory arsenał, przeznaczony dla różnego rodzaju jednostek. Wśród samych wojowników także panuje podział ze względu na zastosowanie drużyn bojowych, co ma bezpośredni wpływ na budowę ich ciała, a także wyposażenie i taktyki jakich używają. Dla przykładu, dobrze zbudowany, zakuty w potężny pancerz ciężkozbrojny, wygląda jak żywy czołg w porównaniu do lekko opancerzonego zwiadowcy. Do specjalnych zdolności tej ścieżki należy "wizja", która pozwala im jeszcze lepiej widzieć w ciemnościach, "furia" zwiększająca siłę fizyczną i czyniąca ich znacznie odporniejszymi na ból, "zamieć" która zwiększa szybkość i zwinność, oraz "pokora" spowalniająca tętno, co szczególnie przydaje się w wypadku otrzymania obrażeń, lub w wymuszeniu szybszego zaśnięcia i ogólnym wspomaganiu odpoczynku żołnierza. O ile wizja czy pokora jest używana przez wszystkich wojowników o tyle już zamieć jest używana tylko przez oddziały zwiadowcze i w niewielkim stopniu oddziały taktyczne. W odróżnieniu od innych ścieżek, wojownicy mają pionowe źrenice i czerwono-pomarańczowe tęczówki. Budowa ciała jak już wcześniej wspomniałem jest różna, w zależności od funkcji jaką pełnią na polu bitwy. Cechują się agresją, nieustępliwością i pewnością siebie, ale także podobnym do uczonych, preferowaniem metodycznego działania na polu bitwy. Organizacja armii Armia Aeris jest bardzo zróżnicowana. Jej wojownicy dzielą się na wiele mniejszych mniejszych organizacji, które razem tworzą jedną całość lub jakby to powiedział Aerisjanin "Jaźń". Wojownicy tejże rasy są znacznie szybsi i silniejsi od ludzi, chociaż w pierwszym aspekcie ustępują swym eldarskim odpowiednikom. Nietypowe taktyki a także odwaga, oddanie i specjalne zdolności sprawiają, że w walce jeden na jednego żaden zwykły człowiek nie ma szans z Aerisjaninem. Ze względu na przeciwników jakich rasa ta spotykała na swojej drodze, a także ze względu na warunki naturalne fundowane przez planety układu, Aerisjański żołnierz niezależnie od organizacji czy stopnia musi być wyposażony i szkolony w posługiwaniu się zarówno bronią dystansową jak i tą do walki w zwarciu, tak aby w sytuacji starcia z orkową hordą, nie być całkowicie bezbronnym i móc spokojnie odpowiedzieć na atak jaki wściekły zielonoskóry zadaje swoim potężnym rembakiem. Całą armie Aerisjan można podzielić na pięć różnych organizacji, z których każda różni się funkcją sprawowaną na polu walki, wyposażeniem jakie otrzymuje, a w większości przypadków, także doświadczeniem jakie musi posiadać żołnierz aby móc dołączyć do którejś z nich. Należy też zauważyć, że armia Aeris stawia głównie na jakość wyszkolenia i wyposażenia swoich żołnierzy toteż praktycznie każdy przedstawiciel owych wojsk, niezależnie od stopnia jaki posiada w specjalizacji do której należy może liczyć na spersonalizowany ekwipunek dostosowany do jego oczekiwań i preferencji zachowania na polu walki. Wyjątkiem od tej reguły są świeżo przydzielone jednostki jakimi są Vigillium. Vigilium Do tych sił zaliczają się początkujący wojownicy, którzy jeszcze nie otrzymali przydziału do swojej specjalizacji. Uczą się oni posługiwania każdą bronią jaka znajduje się w arsenale Aerisjan, a także są trenowani w prowadzeniu maszyn bojowych. Ich szkolenie skupia się na jak najintensywniejszym treningu fizycznym i męczących testach psychicznych. Zadaniem tych działań jest sprawdzić do jakich jednostek najlepiej nadawać się będą szkoleni właśnie rekruci. W czasie tego szkolenia vigillium rzadko podejmują się realnych działań zbrojnych, wówczas jednak ich zadaniem jest obserwowanie ruchów wroga, a także nauka podstaw tropienia. W walce, która w ich wypadku jest absolutną ostatecznością i wdają się w nią raczej przez przypadek niż w wyniku zaplanowanego działania, używają z reguły lekkich karabinów, zwykle wyposażonych w tłumiki oraz długich noży bojowych i pistoletów. Zwykle ich rola ogranicza się do wspierania patroli militis, chociaż może się zdarzyć, że zostaną oddelegowani do wyeliminowania jakiejś grupy bandytów, co ma na celu sprawdzić stopień ich wyszkolenia i pozwolić im zaznajomić się z realiami pola bitwy. Co ważne wyposażenie tych jednostek jako jedynych w całej armii Aeris nie jest wykonane z electrivis, jednak nawet na tym etapie, pancerz ten już daje lepszą ochronę najważniejszych organów ciała, niż ten oferowany przez większość regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej. Nie ma się jednak co temu dziwić, armia kontrolująca zaledwie jeden układ może sobie pozwolić na znacznie lepsze zaopatrywanie własnych sił we wszelkiej maści zapasy. W odróżnieniu od pozostałych organizacji w vigilium, w których panuje podział na kilka stopni, w tym wypadku istnieją tylko dwa stopnie: - Vigilius - czyli adept. - Vigilier '''- instruktor najczęściej wywodzący się z elite. '''Elite Ci spośród nowych rekrutów, którzy osiągali najlepsze wyniki w kamuflażu i cechowali się największą szybkością poruszania się i refleksem, z czasem zostają przypisani do jednostek elite. Ci żołnierze są szkoleni, do zwiadów na wyjątkowo trudnym terenie i cichej eliminacji dowódców wrogich armii. Dotychczasowy strój jaki do tej pory miał do dyspozycji Vigillus zostaje zastąpiony pancerzem maskującym, który nie tylko oferuje znacznie lepsze zdolności ochronne, ale także posiada osobisty zakłócacz promieni słonecznych, który sprawia że żołnierz Aeris staje się praktycznie niewidzialny dla wroga. Co więcej taki żołnierz otrzymuje specjalne okulary, przewidziane specjalnie z myślą o tych właśnie jednostkach, które znacznie poszerzają spektrum widzenia wojownika jednostek elite, pozwalając mu chociażby na wykrywanie sygnatur cieplnych, czy w przypadku gdy ten używa karabinu snajperskiego na litą amunicje, podaje kierunek i siłę wiatru.. W walce jednostki te korzystają głównie z modułowych karabinów snajperskich dobry na długie i średnie dystanse, które były wzorowane na eldarskich wersjach tych właśnie broni. Kolejnym orężem są ciche karabiny maszynowe dobre głównie na małe odległości, z tego względu, że wystrzeliwane z nich pociski nie przekraczają bariery dźwięku. Muszą więc nadrabiać brak siły ognia specjalnymi typami amunicji. Do dyspozycji sił Elite oddane są także lekkie pojazdy zwiadowcze, głównie łaziki, które bez trudu mogą przemieszczać się po trudnych terenach i łatwo można użyć ich do zastawienia skutecznej pułapki na przeciwnika. Podstawową jednostką w tej organizacji jest Elitus. Militis Sama nazwa może być dla nas myląca, gdyż militis to tak naprawdę siły taktyczne o zastosowaniu wszechstronnym. Są oni najliczniejszą organizacją sił zbrojnych Aeris, jednocześnie jednak na ich barkach spoczywa najwięcej obowiązków. Mogą oni zarówno patrolować miasta, zakładać posterunki na powierzchni i patrolować ich okolice, najczęściej w tym celu korzystając z lekkich pojazdów terenowych, przystosowanych do radzenia sobie z nietypowymi warunkami planet, sprawdzać tunele, zarówno między poszczególnymi częściami miasta jak i na torach między miastami, chociaż wtedy towarzyszą im zwykle oddziały equites. Noszone przez nich pancerze zapewniają dobrą ochronę, jednak różnią się one typami używanych na nich symboli, a często także kolorami jakich użyto, na przykład przy tworzeniu wizjera. W zależności od tego z jakiego miasta pochodzą dane odziały, ich oznaczenia mogą być bardzo różne, z tego powodu oddziały te poznaje się po specyficznym wzorze pancerza jakiego używają te jednostki. Taka regularna różnorodność oddziałów militis wynika zarówno z upodobań rzemieślników, mimowolnej potrzeby zachowania odrębności (tych żołnierzy zwykle jest najwięcej, więc trzeba ich jakoś odróżniać na polu walki, a Aerisjanie nie korzystają ze sztandarów), dużej swobody jaką przewidują zasady tworzenia pancerzy i warunków jakie panują na planecie danego wojownika. Zwykle jednak tego typu zbroje składają się w znakomitej większości z włókien wykonanych z electrivis, połączonych z nielicznymi elementami stałymi, jak płyty pancerza, które i tak zwykle są wykonane z tego samego materiału. Pancerz ten, chociaż nie wygląda, gwarantuje dużo lepszą ochronę przed obrażeniami niż ten z jakiego korzysta przeciętny Gwardzista Imperialny. Podstawową jednostką w tej organizacji jest Militius. Equites Ci spośród militis, którzy odsłużyli dostatecznie dużo czasu i wykażą się odpowiednią sprawnością fizyczną w trakcie owej służby dostają szanse awansu do grup Equites. Są to drużyny broni ciężkiej, które w zależności od uzbrojenia, mogą pełnić funkcję wsparcia, osłaniając natarcie piechoty z użyciem swoich licznych stanowisk broni ciężkich, zastawiać pułapki na przeciwnika, zwłaszcza pancerne konwoje, do czego używają broni przystosowanej do zwalczania pojazdów, lub wyposażeni w swe potężne tarcze i pancerze, stają na pierwszej linii frontu, by prowadzić natarcie piechoty i osłaniając swych mniej doświadczonych towarzyszy broni. Zakuci w swe potężne zbroje, które gwarantują ochronę porównywalną z kunsztownymi pancerzami krzyżowców inkwizycji, ci wojownicy stanowią prawdziwą inspirację dla walczących u ich boku Aerisjan. Ich uzbrojenie pozwala trzymać wroga na dystans przy pomocy samopowtarzalnych rozstawianych dział, przygwoździć wroga ogniem z ciężkich, wielolufowych karabinów maszynowych, odpędzać szturmujące jednostki przy użyciu ciężkich miotaczy ognia, niszczyć pojazdy za pomocą lanc świetlnych, wyrzutni rakiet, lub potężnych voltownic wielkokalibrowych. Equites nie gardzą też jednak uzbrojeniem do walki wręcz; chętnie korzystają ze swych tarcz wyposażonych w generatory pola siłowego, które są w stanie zatrzymać niemal każdy rodzaj ostrzału, a dzięki odpowiednim stopom metali użytym do ich stworzenia spokojnie zatrzymują także promienie karabinów laserowych; w ich dłoniach nierzadko można zobaczyć potężne dwuręczne miecze, którymi rąbią każdego przeciwnika jaki się do nich zbliży na kawałki. Zwykle oddziały dzielą się na specjalizacje, np: oddział który lepiej radzi sobie w obsłudze lanc świetlnych nie dostanie ciążkiego karabinu maszynowego. Jednostki Equites często są wspierane przez jednostki Exactoris, gdyż skoordynowane działania tych dwóch dewastacyjnych sił, jest w stanie skutecznie poradzić sobie z niemal każdym zagrożeniem jakie czyha na Aerisjan. Podstawową jednostką w tej organizacji jest Equitus. Exactoris To kierowcy maszyn bojowych, szkoleni specjalnie do tego by pilotować i obsługiwać wszystko co związane z pojazdami Aerisjan. Ci wyuczeni w swym fachu wojownicy, chociaż zwykle nie imponują swą tężyzną fizyczną, są jednymi z najbardziej szanowanych i najinteligentniejszych jednostek w armii Aerisjan. Szacunek zyskują głównie na polu walki, gdyż to dzięki ich staraniom żadna siła pancerna nieprzyjaciela, nie może zagrozić miastom Aerisjan. Z kolei inteligencja jest elementem nieodzownym przy szkoleniu tych wojowników, gdyż muszą oni wiedzieć jak działają ich maszyny i jak naprawić wszelkiej maści ewentualne uszkodzenia. Podobnie jak w przypadku oddziałów Equites tak i tutaj żołnierze, którzy przyzwyczaili się do kierowania określonym rodzajem sprzętu, często do tego stopnia, że w kierowaniu nim podświadomie wspomaga ich Wielka Jaźń, są w tym właśnie sprzęcie wysyłani na misje, wiadomo bowiem, że poradzą sobie najlepiej z jego obsługą. Niektórzy Uczeni twierdzą, że takie podejście obniża skuteczność w posługiwaniu się innymi machinami i czyni nie tylko Exactoris ale też każdą inną wyspecjalizowaną armie, znacznie mniej wszechstronną a przez to podatną na pewne rodzaje kontrataków, jednak dowódcy wojskowi blokują argumentacje naukowców, zwracając uwagę na fakt, że na obecnym etapie Aerisjanie ponoszą zdecydowanie mniejsze straty od jakiegokolwiek przeciwnika jakie spotykają na polu walki. Podstawową jednostką w tej organicazji jest Exactorius Stopnie wojskowe W armii Aerisjańskiej, jak w każdej innej istnieje podział na stopnie, dzięki którym każdy zna swoje miejsce w szeregu. Stopnie te można spokojnie przyrównać do łańcucha dowodzenia jakim posługuje się Gwardia Imperialna, ich nazwy tworzy się natomiast poprzez dodanie do rdzenia słowa określającego daną jednostkę, odpowiedniej końcówki. Przykładowo: - us - np: militius - szeregowiec - er - np: militier - sierżant - an - np: militian - porucznik - ur - np: militiur - kapitan - ar - np: militiar - major - or - np: militior - pułkownik - os - np: militios - generał Najwyżej w łańcuchu dowodzenia stoi "rex". Jego nazwe tworzy się z dodania po tytule generała słowa "rex" np: Militios Rex. Wartym zauważenia jest fakt, że istnieje tylko jeden Rex na organizację, a razem tworzą oni Radę Armii, która decyduje o najważniejszych działaniach wojennych i to ona podejmuje decyzje w razie inwazji z zewnątrz lub pojawienia się jakiegokolwiek poważnego zagrożenia wewnętrznego. Uzbrojenie Aerisjanie dysponują bardzo zróżnicowanym uzbrojeniem, będącym w zdecydowanej większości mocno zmodyfikowanymi wariacjami uzbrojenia Imperialnego lub eldarskiego. Aerisjanom nie brakuje jednak w arsenale dzieł własnej konstrukcji, z których chętnie korzystają na polu walki. Z powodu warunków jakie oferuje ich świat macierzysty Aerisjanie nie dysponują zbyt dobrze rozwiniętym przemysłem ciężkim, chociaż mają do swej dyspozycji machiny kroczące, transportery a nawet potężne jednostki artyleryjskie, bardziej stawiają oni na mobilność i skuteczność wysoce wykwalifikowanych jednostek specjalnych niż miażdżącą siłę ognia używaną na masową skalę. Przez takie właśnie podejście piechota wspierana przez psioników musi nadrabiać to z czym nie radzą sobie pojazdy. Broń - Tarcza - tak naprawde tarcza nie jest bronią chociaż może jako takowa posłużyć, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Metoda jej działania jest dość prosta. Używając kilku wbudowanych u dołu kolców osoba obsługująca tarczę wbija się w ziemie, wówczas tarcza wysuwa ze swych boków dwa stabilizatory, które także wbijają się w ziemie. Wbudowany w nią generator zapewnia dobrą ochronę przed wszelkiej maści odłamkami i pociskami wykorzystującymi litą amunicje podczas gdy wysuwająca się z tarczy siatka odpornych na ogromne temperatury włókien, spokojnie zatrzymuje ogień lub promienie zwykłych karabinów laserowych. Pole ochronne, które wytwarza tarcza jest dość szerokie by mogły ukryć się za nią cztery osoby i operator samego narzędzia. Jedyny problem stanowi przemieszczanie się gdy jest ona aktywowana. Co prawda operator tarczy nie musi wbijać jej w ziemię aby mogła ona pełnić swoją funkcję, jednak musi się liczyć z faktem, że wówczas przyjmuje na siebie całą energie związaną z siłą kinetyczną jaka w ową tarczę uderza. Co więcej tarcza może być też użyta jako broń. Equites może bowiem sprawić aby to samo pole, które chroni go przed wszelkiej maści ostrzałem, raziło prądem każdego nieprzyjaciela jaki go dotknie. Ten sposób użytkowania tarczy zdecydowanie najlepiej sprawdza się w starciach z hordami orków, którzy nie posiadają zbyt imponujących zdolności strzeleckich, za to uwielbiają ładować się swą masą ciał na umocnienia przeciwnika. - Nóż bojowy '- początkowo noże te nie różniły się niczym od swoich Imperialnych odpowiedników i w przypadku jednostek Vilgilium nadal wyglądają i są wykonane z podobnych materiałów. Dopiero w późniejszym okresie, pojawiły się noże wykonane z użyciem electrivis ostrza. Działają one niczym prawdziwy miecz energetyczny. Przy jego pomocy wojownik może nie tylko wykończyć napastnika, który podejdzie zbyt blisko ale także używając swej mocy psychicznej rozgrzać ostrze i rozpalać przy jego pomocy ogień, lub po prostu włożyć ostrze noża do garnka i przyrządzać z jego pomocą jedzenie, popularne jest też układanie pożywienia bezpośrednio na płazie powierzchni tnącej, taki rodzaj "gotowania" żołnierze nazywają "gęsią skórką", bo posiłek jest wtedy także naładowany energią psioniczną i w trakcie spożywania włosy na ciele żołnierzy lubią stawać dęba. - '''Pistolet energetyczny '- podczas gdy większość broni imperialnych opiera się na technologii laserowej a eldarska broń miota shurikenami, rzemieślnicy z Aeris wymyślili nowy rodzaj oręża dla swych wojsk. Pistolet energetyczny z wyglądu do złudzenia przypominający pistolet plazmowy, w praktyce jest jednak mniejszą, nowocześniejszą i skuteczniejszą wersją voltownicy. Obecnie płatnerze Aerisjańskiej armii próbują stworzyć model karabinu, który będzie miotał ładunkami energetycznymi z równą skutecznością i prędkością co zwykłe automaty tej rasy. Broń tą stworzyć jest bardzo łatwo, jeśli wie się jak to zrobić. Wykorzystując niedawno wynaleziony materiał o nazwie electrivis broń jest w stanie tworzyć w sobie i wystrzeliwać pioruny kuliste o bardzo niskiej stabilności, które nie tylko wypalają dziury w pancerzu wroga, ale także rażą go prądem. Często zwykły postrzał w nogę jest śmiertelnym dla przeciwnika, gdyż ładunek energetyczny rozchodzący się po jego ciele zatrzymuje akcje serca, lub w gorszych przypadkach smaży komórki nerwowe, zadając oponentowi okrutną śmierć. Znane są przypadki, kiedy pocisk uszkadzał nerwy paraliżując trafioną osobę jednak jej nie zabijając, wówczas żołnierze przeciwnika konali na polu bitwy z głodu, odwodnienia lub z powodu wychłodzenia organizmu. Pistolety te posiada właściwie każdy wojownik już od wstąpienia do vigilium i jest to jedyny typ broni wykorzystującej electrivis do jakich mają dostęp ci żołnierze. Posiada on dwa typy strzałów, "silne" i "słabe". W pierwszym wypadku pociski mają większy zasięg i siłę przebicia, natomiast drugi zwiększa szybkostrzelność. - 'KR '- to lekki karabin ręczny używany przez adeptów vigilium wykorzystujący litą amunicje, który dodatkowo może być wyposażony w tłumik jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Zwykle z ostatniej opcji korzysta się w trakcie działań na terenie miast, aby nie wzbudzać jeszcze większej paniki niż ta, która wybucha gdy w ruch idą karabiny automatyczne. Magazynek tej broni może pomieścić pięćdziesiąt pocisków. Co prawda w porównaniu do innych broni czy to Aerisjańskich czy tych z jakich korzystają przedstawiciele innych ras jest to niewiele, ale adepci rzadko zużywają chociaż jeden zasobnik podczas swoich misji. Karabiny te posiada także wielu zwykłych obywateli, ponieważ są tanie w produkcji i pozwalają zabijać większość mutantów, jakie mogą wedrzeć się do tunelów jakimi przemieszczają się zwykli mieszkańcy. Istnieją wersje tego karabinu wykorzystujące amunicje laserową, jednak ze względu na niską skuteczność tych broni w walce z istotami z powierzchni nie są one zbyt rozpowszechnione. - '''Miecz - bronią białą dysponuje każdy wojownik Aerisjan, a nawet zwykły obywatel nie powiązany ze ścieżką wojownika. Już vigilium szkolą się w zakresie walki nożem. Kiedy taki wojownik awansuje, niezależnie od tego czy wstępuje do militis, elite, equites czy exactoris, otrzymuje też swój miecz i jest szkolony w zakresie posługiwania się nim. Ostrze długie na około siedemdziesiąt centymetrów, chociaż nie jest to regułą i ostrza mogą być znacznie dłuższe, zwłaszcza wśród equites, pozwala trzymać większość wrogów na dystans. Sama klinga wykonana została z electrivis co czyni ją śmiertelnie niebezpieczną nawet dla najlepiej opancerzonego przeciwnika. W czasie walki miecz wykorzystuje emocje wrogów by się "naładować" wtedy jest w stanie przeciąć praktycznie każdy pancerz. Proces ładowania może być przyspieszony przez moce psioniczne nosiciela ostrza. Chociaż niezwykle potężne i naprawdę groźne, miecze Aerisjan stanowią w rzeczywistości broń ostatniej szansy i są używane tylko w absolutnej ostateczności. - MKE - niewielki karabin maszynowy używany głównie przez oddziały Elite. W odróżnieniu od KR'u ten karabin jest już przystosowany do korzystania z różnych typów amunicji. Jego magazynek może pomieścić co prawda jedynie czterdzieści pocisków nie jest to jednak zbyt wielkim problem biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że elite stawiają na celność a nie na ilość "wyplutych" pocisków. Służy do cichej eliminacji i bardzo dobrze sprawdza się w walce na małą odległość. Karabin ten ma od razu wbudowany tłumik i pochłaniacz płomieni, przez co można go używać nawet w nocy bez obawy bycia wykrytym. Strzały z niego są bardzo ciche gdyż każdy typ amunicji do karabinu jest typem naboju podźwiękowego, dlatego właśnie konieczne jest używanie środków, które wzmocnią możliwości penetracyjne kuli jaką miota broń. Dodatkowo mimo wszystko strzały mogą zwrócić uwagę wrogich wartowników, dlatego też elite korzystają z niego tylko w sytuacji przyparcia do muru. - Helsing - czyli bardzo cichy, wielolufowy pistolet, strzelający niewielkimi harpunami. Jest to broń pneumatyczna, która posiada wbudowaną własną pompę, dzięki której ciśnienie potrzebne do wystrzału nie stanowi problemu, gdyż każda osoba z niej korzystająca może samemu naładować zbiornik z gazem, rzecz jasna jeśli tylko ma dość siły. Należy jednak zauważyć, że już połowa ciśnienia wystarczy by przebić karapaksowy pancerz, chociaż wówczas po jednym wystrzale wymaga ona ponownego pompowania. Jest to idealna broń ceniona przez wszystkich zabójców elite. Niestety jej skuteczność szybko maleje wraz z dystansem, dlatego też bardziej doświadczeni zabójcy ładują wystrzeliwane pociski energią elektryczną dla zwiększenia skuteczności. Co ciekawe helsing jest konstrukcją bardzo starą, przynajmniej jak na standardy Aerisjan i na masową skalę używany był już w trakcie życia mieszkańców pod Jarzmem Osnowy, a obecnie stanowi ulubiony oręż wszelkiej maści bandytów, ale popularny jest także, wśród zwykłych mieszkańców, chociaż obecnie skutecznie wypiera go voltownica. - Walkiria - to stosowana głównie przez jednostki elite, chociaż widywana także w jednostkach militis i vigilium trzystrzałowa kusza bojowa. Początkowo używało się jej do cichej eliminacji celów lekko lub średnio opancerzonych, jednak z czasem jak wynajdywano nowe rodzaje amunicji jej rola zyskiwała na znaczeniu i mnogości sposobów wykorzystania na polu walki. Obecnie ta strzelające trzema bełtami na raz kusza może służyć zarówno jako zwykła kusza do eliminacji wrogich przywódców jak i jako przenośny granatnik, dzięki specjalnym bełtom. Kusza może też strzelać pojedynczymi potężnymi pociskami przebijającymi. Wtedy jej zasięg jest większa gdyż cała siła która normalnie jest używana na trzy pociski teraz jest używana na tylko jeden. Broń ta wyposażona w pociski przebijające wykonane z electrivis jest w stanie spenetrować nawet przez pancerz Astartes o ile rzecz jasna trafi w jego słabszy punkt. - LS - karabin snajperski, przeznaczony do eliminacji celów na duży dystans, wykorzystywany głównie przez członków formacji elite. Wykorzystuje eldarską technologię lanc świetlnych, dzięki czemu bez trudu przebija większość pancerzy. Jest to też jedyna broń używana przez formacje elite, zdolna do przebicia się przez pancerz Adeptus Astartes ze stosunkowo dużej odległości, chociaż nawet wtedy wymaga to znacznie mniejszego dystansu niż w przypadku zwykłego pancerza. Istnieje także wersja tego karabinu na litą amunicje, oparta głównie o schemat technologiczny Imperium Tau, jest ona jednak mniej celna. Nadrabia to jednak różnorodnością typów amunicji, od zwykłej, przez zapalającą a na przeciwpancernej, która trafiając w odpowiednie miejsce może zerwać gąsienice i unieruchomić pojazd, lub uszkodzić nogę sentinela kończąc. - Strzelba energetyczna - Jest to kolejny model broni wykorzystującej electrivis, i kolejny krok, do na drodze stworzenia pełnoprawnego karabinu automatycznego korzystającego z ładunków elektrycznych. Broń ta jest co prawda dość niecelna przy szybszym ostrzale z powodu odrzutu jaki powstaje podczas wyrzucenia ładunku z komory spustowej, który ma znacznie większą siłę odrzutu od standardowego prochowca, co wynika z typu używanej przez niego amunicji, nadrabia to jednak bardzo szerokim promieniem rażenia jaki tworzy wystrzelona amunicja. Broń ta ma dwie możliwości strzału, pojedynczych silnych pocisków albo mniejszych słabszych. W pierwszym przypadku broń jest w stanie przebić większość ciężkich pancerzy nieprzyjaciela, wliczając w to ciężkie blachy orków lub podobne im wytrzymałością elementy opancerzenia innych ras, natomiast druga opcja strzału pozwala strzelać szybciej, bez ryzyka przegrzania, sprawdza się ona głównie w walkach korytarzowych z mutantami lub gorzej opancerzonymi przeciwnikami, gdzie liczne, mniejsze ładunki rażą wiele ściśniętych ze sobą celów na raz. Broń ta sprawdza się głównie w starciach na małym i średnim dystansie. - Karabin maszynowy - wszechstronny, czterolufowy, mogący strzelać kilkoma typami amunicji; konkretniej zwykłą, energetyczną, zapalającą, przebijającą i zatrutą; w zależności od umieszczonego rdzenia i pocisków, o pojemności magazynka prawie dwustu pocisków. Wyposażony w bagnet skonstruowany z czystego electrivis, które świetnie nadaje się do przecinania różnych przedmiotów wliczając w to pancerze i tkankę żywą przeciwników, natomiast średnio spisujące przy blokowaniu ciosów. Posiadający wmontowaną na dole i przy pochwie bagnetu, specjalne płyty, zdolne do zatrzymywania uderzeń z użyciem broni białej. Bagnet może być jak w każdej innej broni wymontowany i używany jako nóż. Żołnierze bardzo cenią sobie tą broń, chociażby za jej skuteczność na polu bitwy. Jak w większości innych broni, tak i tutaj wojownik ma dodatkowo możliwość doładowania pocisków energią psychiczną. Unikatowym rozwiązaniem technologicznym jest tutaj jednak możliwość przypisania konkretnego typu amunicji do określonej lufy i korzystanie tylko z tego typu amunicji jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. To rewolucyjne rozwiązanie pozwala oszczędzać typy amunicji, jakich wojownik nie chce aktualnie zużywać. - Szajrański Karabin Laserowy - Używany wyłącznie przez, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, Szajran, jest on zarazem jedyną bronią Aerisjan używaną na powierzchni. Zaprojektowany do unicestwiania odpornych na wysokie temperatury zwykłych karabinów laserowych potwory Aeris Prime, ten model jest znacznie potężniejszy od swych Imperialnych odpowiedników. Niewiele jest pancerzy jakie mogą zatrzymać promienie uwolnione przez soczewki skupiające tej broni, na dodatek z powodu znacznie większego natężenia światła, karabiny te mają dużo większy zasięg od wersji używanych przez Imperium. Za wszystko trzeba zapłacić jakąś cenę, a jest nią niezwykle mały, w porównaniu do innych karabinów magazynek, mieszczący zaledwie czterdzieści wystrzałów. Z tego powodu karabin używany jest niemal wyłącznie przez Szajran, gdyż tylko oni władają wysokimi temperaturami w dość dużym stopniu, aby ich wojownicy mogli skutecznie korzystać z tej broni bez obawy o utratę amunicji. - Szajrański Miecz Runiczny - Kolejna broń używana tylko przez tą grupę Aerisjan, tym razem swoje uzasadnienie znajduje ona w materiale. Ponieważ Szajranie nie korzystają z electrivis, a w każdym razie nie przy tworzeniu broni ich rzemieślnicy stworzyli dla nich specjalne miecze runiczne, które ułatwiają przewodzenie mocy psychicznych w równym stopniu co te z electrivis, chociaż tutaj robotę robią właśnie użyte runy. Chociaż ostrza te nie są aż tak potężne jak swoje standardowe odpowiedniki wciąż są w stanie przeciąć niemal każdy pancerz, czy to szeregowego gwardzisty Imperialnego czy też orkowego "burszuja". Sekretem jest tutaj możliwość rozgrzania ostrza do ogromnych temperatur bez ryzyka stępienia, co zachodzi właśnie dzięki runom, które sprawiają że nagrzewa się jedynie powierzchnia dookoła broni, a nie ona sama. Teoretycznie miecza można używać aby ładować go innymi mocami, jak chociażby pola energetyczne, są to jednak zdolności do jakich zwykły wojownik Szajran nie będzie miał dostępu. - Voltownica - potężna dwulufowa strzelba, strzalająca metalowymi kulami, naładowanymi elektrycznie poprzez niewielki wbudowany w nią generator. Podobnie jak helsing ma możliwość uzupełniania gazu, tak voltownica posiada wbudowany akumulator ładowany ręcznie, dzięki czemu żołnierze nie muszą martwić się o baterie do tej broni i jedynym problemem pozostaje amunicja, chociaż obecnie i tak większość wojowników ładuje kule w owej broni z użyciem mocy psionicznych. Broń ta sprawdza się w walce na krótki i średni dystans, Istnieje także dwa różne typy tej broni używane przez dwie różne specjalizacje armii Aerisjańskiej. Są to: voltownica ręczna, używana przez oddziały militis i exactoris, która może być noszona przez jedną osobę i voltownica ciężka, używana przez oddziały equites, która świetnie sprawdza się w unieruchamianiu a nawet niszczeniu słabo opancerzonych pojazdów i masakrowaniu całych grup piechoty, dzięki potężnym ładunkom energetycznym jakie uwalnia przy trafieniu, musi być jednak montowana na stanowiskach stacjonarnych ze stałym dostępem do zewnętrznego źródła energii. - Miotacz ognia - maszyna której działania, możliwości zastosowań i genezy nie trzeba chyba nikomu przedstawiać. Podobnie jak voltownica ten oręż również występuje w dwóch wersjach: lekkiej, dla oddziałów militis i ciężkiej dla oddziałów equites. Wersja ciężka jest też często montowana na pojazdach. Strumień ognia wydobywający się z lufy idealnie sprawdza się przy robieniu grilla z zastępów mutantów, tudzież innych równie inteligentnych form życia, szczególnie przydatne w walce w tunelach Aeris Prime. - Działo laserowe\świetlne - będące wyłącznie na wyposażeniu służb equites, działa te mogą być wzorowane na technologii eldarów i strzelają wówczas dezintegrującymi świetlnymi lancami, które przebijają pancerz wrogiego pojazdu oraz jego załogę dokonując niewyobrażalnych zniszczeń wewnątrz wrogiego pojazdu, lub laserowymi o bardzo podobnym działaniu, tyle że o znacznie większej tendencji do wywoływania zapłonów paliwa wewnątrz wrogiej maszyny. Ich siłą jest dostatecznie duża by przebić pancerz czołgu leman russ. Zwykle przez obsługujących owe działa, używana jest właśnie amunicja laserowa, z powodu sporych kosztów produkcji ogniw strzelających lancami. Chociaż ma potężną siłę ognia, działo to jest rzadko używane, ze względu na małą ilość zastosowań i niską szybkostrzelność. - Ciężki karabin maszynowy - ta również będąca na wyłączonym wyposażeniu sił equites, wyposażona w trzy lufy bestia, idealnie sprawdza się w odpieraniu szturmów nieprzyjaciela, z powodu dużego kalibru pocisków mogących pokonywać wielkie odległości, może prowadzić skuteczny ostrzał na większym dystansie niż Imperialne odpowiedniki. Ponadto ogromna szybkostrzelność tej broni pozwala zasypać wroga huraganowym ostrzałem, przed którym schronienie może dać jedynie porządna, przystosowana do takiego celu zapora. Podobnie jak miotacz ognia, tak i ta broń świetnie sprawdza się podczas walki w wąskich tunelach, gdyż ściana kul, jest w stanie zatrzymać każdą piechotę, a zmodyfikowana amunicja pozwala przebijać nawet pancerze Astartes. Montowane na pojazdach lub posterunkach CKMy Aerisjan szarpią przeciwników na kawałki, zmieniając ich w zakrwawione ochłapy mięsa, niezależnie od tego jak dumni i waleczni by oni nie byli. - Wyrzutnia rakiet - będąca głównie na wyposażeniu equites chociaż rzadko widywana także wśród sił militis, wyrzutnia rakiet potrafi siać prawdziwe zniszczenie na polu bitwy. Eldarskie ładunki burzące świetnie sprawdzają się w walce z pojazdami i budynkami a pociski fosforowe i odłamkowe sieją popłoch w szeregach wrogiej piechoty. Pieszczotliwe żołnierze nazywają ten model wyrzutni rakiet "gwizdkiem" z powodu specyficznego świstu jaki wydają pociski w trakcie lotu na większe odległości. Każde trafienie tej broni niesie ze sobą swąd spalonego mięsa ciał przeciwników, krzyki rannych, poszatkowanych odłamkami nieszczęśników, lub wywołuje eksplozje wrogich maszyn, które skutecznie znikają z pola bitwy, na skutek działania ładunków w samych pociskach. W połączeniu z lancą laserową, ta broń stanowi doskonałą odpowiedź, na jakiekolwiek jednostki pancerne przeciwnika, który próbuje wygrać wojnę z Aerisjanami. - Zasobnik rakietowy - jest to wręcz broń uniwersalna, którą można zamontować na praktycznie każdym rodzaju pojazdów czy stanowisk stacjonarnych. Może strzelać zarówno salwą po czterech pocisków na raz jak i pojedynczymi wybranymi przez operatora. Ponieważ w każdej komorze może się znajdować inny rodzaj pocisku, a strzelec może oddawać zarówno pełne salwy jak i strzelać pojedynczymi wybranymi przez siebie pociskami, zasobnik stał się jedną z najlepszych broni Aerisjan. Wykorzystywany obecnie głównie w walce z wrogimi jednostkami latającymi i pancernymi, od samego początku stanowił skuteczną odpowiedź na ataki nieprzyjaciela. - Działo Vulkan - podobnie jak w przypadku wersji Imperialnych, działa typu Vulkan są przeznaczone do walki z ciężko opancerzonymi jednostkami. Tak naprawde Vulkan Aerisjan ma niewiele wspólnego z oryginalnym działem używanym przez Imperium a swoją nazwę zawdzięcza potężnej sile ognia jaką dysponuje. Dzięki trzem wiązkom bardzo podobnym do tych jakich używają lance świetlne eldarów trafiającym w bardzo bliskich odległościach od siebie, jest ono w stanie przebić się nawet przez pancerze czołgów superciężkich. Niestety jak każde działo tego typu, cechuje się niską szybkostrzelnością i ryzykiem przegrzania, które może doprowadzić do eksplozji urządzenia. Mimo to potężna siła ognia i spory zasięg rekompensują inne trudności związane z eksploatacją oręża. Amunicja Jedną z fundamentalnych zdolności Aerisjan pozwalającą im przetrwać najazdy innych ras na ich światy, jest zdolność do przystosowywania się do zaistniałych warunków. Jednym ze sposobów przystosowania się do działań przeciwnika, poza szerokim wachlarzem uzbrojenia, jest bardzo szeroka gamma typów amunicji do oręża jakiego używają Aerisjanie. Istnieje wiele typów pocisków przystosowanych do określonych broni i mających określone funkcje, a wiele z nich powstało w odpowiedzi na ataki innych ras, które wymuszały potrzebę przystosowania się do nowego zagrożenia. Należy tutaj zauważyć, że niemal każdy typ amunicji występuje zarówno w wersji zwykłej jak i poddźwiękowej, która nie łamiąc bariery dźwięku jest o wiele cichsza od innych typów. - Zwykła - proste lite pociski, bez żadnych specjalnych właściwości, ma je właściwie każda broń korzystająca z litej amunicji. - Rdzeniowa - to na tym typie amunicji każdy młody vigilius uczy się jak za pomocą swojej siły woli wpływać na właściwości pocisku, ładując go energią psychiczną. Oczywiście uczy się on wpływać także na zwykłą amunicje ale w początkowych etapach szkolenia wydaje się to być znacznie trudniejsze. Amunicja rdzeniowa jest łatwiejsza do "kształtowania" natomiast słabsza pod względem wytrzymałości, dlatego rzadko używa się jej na polu walki. - Cicha - pociski te mają specjalną "żelową" łuskę. Substancja w znacznym stopniu wygłusza dźwięk uderzenia, jednocześnie nie obniżając siły pocisku. Niestety korzystanie z niej ma wadę. Spalająca się osłonka, pali się bardzo jasnym światłem, przez co może zwracać uwagę, dlatego amunicja ta obecnie praktycznie całkowicie wyszła z użytku, ustępując miejsca na rzecz amunicji poddźwiękowej. - Zatruta - tworzona w myśl zasady "kiedy oddajesz jeden strzał, lepiej żebyś nie musiał oddawać drugiego". Amunicja ma dość skomplikowaną jak na pociski budowę. Głowica pocisku składa się z trzech warstw, z których każda kolejna jest słabsza od poprzedniej, natomiast w środku pocisk wypełniony jest neurotoksyną, której nawet mała dawka jest w stanie zabić wielkiego orka. Przy trafieniu wierzchnie warstwy pocisku przechodzą przez pancerz przeciwnika, pozwalając by trucizna dostała się do ciała przeciwnika i odebrała mu życie. Z powodu wielkiej skuteczności tego typu amunicji, jest ona jedną z najczęściej używanych w walce zwłaszcza ze słabo opancerzonymi celami. - Przebijająca - tak naprawdę nie jest to jeden ale dwa pociski. Po jakimś czasie od "opuszczenia" broni, pocisk rozpada się na dwie części. Pierwsza z nich, będąca małym ładunkiem wybuchowym ma za zadanie osłabić pancerz wroga. Druga część pocisku dolatuje najczęściej albo do dziury w pancerzu albo do poważnie uszkodzonej płyty. Tak czy inaczej drugi ładunek sam w sobie też jest bombą tyle że z opóźnionym zapłonem, gdyż wybucha dopiero po przebiciu pancerza albo skóry. Istnieje też specjalny typ tych naboi przebijających przeznaczonych tylko dla snajperów, który przy odpowiednim trafieniu jest w stanie zerwać gąsienice czołgów. - Wybuchowa - w pocisku zamknięty jest ładunek wybuchowy, który eksploduje przy trafieniu czyniąc zwykle poważne szkody trafionemu. - Elektryczna - ten rodzaj amunicji wykorzystuje się głównie w voltownicach i karabinach maszynowych, wyposażonych w specjalne magazynki. Ten rodzaj amunicji jest dość ciekawy pod względem "zachowania się" w czasie lotu. Podczas gdy w magazynku pociski te są zimne jak lód, po otrzymaniu ładunku elektrycznego niemal natychmiast rozgrzewają się do wysokich temperatur, często rozgrzewając się do czerwoności w czasie lotu, jednocześnie zachowując zarówno część ładunku elektrostatycznego jak i zdecydowaną większość swojej pierwotnej wytrzymałości. To czyni je bronią idealną do łamania morale wroga, fruwające kule ognia rażące prądem i parzące każdego wrogiego żołnierza działają prawdziwie demoralizująco na przeciwnika. - Zapalająca - ten typ amunicji to prawdziwe arcydzieło rzemieślników. W szeregach militis korzystających z karabinów maszynowych i jednostek equites korzystających z ich wersji ciężkich, pociski te są używane chyba nawet częściej od amunicji standardowej. Pocisk ten podobnie jak amunicja przebijająca jest podzielony na dwie części. Pierwsza to "zwykła" "kula" która po trafieniu w cel zaczyna natychmiast się rozgrzewać. Ofiara która dostanie takim pociskiem musi męczyć się nie tylko z potwornym bólem z rany ale i z kawałkiem rozgrzanego do czerwoności metalu, który parzy narządy wewnętrzne. Z kolei z druga część pocisku, który rozpada się po trafieniu tkwi w ranie, lub jest ona bardzo płytko pod skórą. W środku pocisku znajduje się coś na kształt małego zbiornika z palącym się bardzo powoli paliwem. Ogień z tej broni jest bardzo gorący, tak by pomimo małego płomienia był w stanie wciąż podpalić ubrania przeciwnika. Ponieważ typ zapalający, wybuchowy, przebijający i elektryczny są w znacznym stopniu wypełnione electrivis, który w pociskach zapalających pełni fukcję palącego się paliwa a w przebijających i wybuchowych, groźnego ładunku, mogą być one doładowane energią psioniczną w celu zwiększenia efektywności. Tryb zatruty wykorzystuje jeden z jadów Nurgla, czyli zabójczą spóściznę po mrocznych dziejach planety, na którą co ciekawe sami Aerisjanie są na nią całkowicie odporni. Rakiety, miny i ładunki taktyczne Stanowią dodatkowe wyposażenie wojsk Aerisjańskich i bardzo wspomagają obrońców planety w trakcie inwazji. Na szczególne uznanie zasługują tutaj miny, dzięki którym jeden żołnierz z plecakiem pełnym tych przedmiotów i łopatą, jest w stanie skutecznie zabezpieczyć teren, do którego ochrony normalnie potrzeba by było całej drużyny. Część z ładunków używanych przez Aerisjan ma ściśle określoną funkcję i używa się ich do walki tylko z określoną rasą inne natomiast są uniwersalne i sprawdzają się w walce z każdym przeciwnikiem. Praktycznie każda rakieta Aerisjan jest samonaprowadzająca, a steruje nią niewielki electrivisowy rdzeń, który namierza cel dzięki myśli operującego bronią. Typy rakiet: - Standardowe - są to zwyczajne rakiety wyposażone w ładunek wybuchowy. Znajdują zastosowanie w niszczeniu lekkich pojazdów typu chimera i nękaniu wrogich jednostek latających kiedy te znajdują się nisko nad ziemią, bo na przykład, dokonują desantu wrogich sił. - Odłamkowe - zwykłe rakiety, które wypełnione są licznymi stalowymi kulami lub ostrymi szarpnelami, w zależności od opancerzenia sił wroga. Używane podczas walk z lekko i średnio opancerzoną piechotą, doskonale nadaje się do trzebienia gęstych zgrupowań sił nieprzyjaciela i do łamania jego morale. - Ładunki Gazowe - ten typ znajduje zastosowanie na wielu polach bitwy. Używa się go nie tylko do niszczenia gęstych skupisk piechoty, ale także do wykurzania załogi pojazdów wroga. Podczas wybuchu, który jest zdolny do przebicia lekkiego pancerza pojazdu, uwalnia się chmura gazu. Na otwartej przestrzeni gaz ten jest niebezpieczny dla osób nie wyposażonych w maski gazowe i będących przy samym wybuchu. Gaz ten ma jednak pewną bardzo specyficzną cechę, jako że do jego tworzenia wykorzystuje się jady Nurgla, w wyjątkowo dużym stężeni jest on w stanie stopić maski gazowe i mundury, zabijając ofiary będące w pobliżu. Pociski te zebrały spore żniwo podczas walk z Imperium. Gdy gaz dostawał się do chimery lub innego lekkiego pojazdu załoga zwykle ginęła w strasznych męczarniach. Gęsty gaz obniża widoczność niemal do zera i natychmiast zaczyna szczypać w oczy każdego kto nie posiada na nich jakiejś osłony, niewielu więc uchodzi z życiem, jeśli rakieta dostaje się do wnętrza pojazdu, a żaden właz wyjściowy nie jest otwarty. Podobnie sytuacja wygląda gdy pocisk wpadnie do bunkra, lub innego niewielkiego pomieszczenia w dowolnym budynku. - Rakiety Zapalające - są właściwie tym samym co rakiety gazowe, z tym że zamiast trującego gazu, rakieta uwalnia kulę ognia. Nadaje się zarówno do niszczenia oddziałów piechoty, niektórych, gorzej opancerzonych pojazdów i łamania morale nieprzyjaciela. - Pociski Przebijające - podobnie jak ich mniejsze odpowiedniki służą do przebijania pancerzy. W tym wypadku jednak ich zadaniem nie jest przebijanie pancerzy piechoty ale pojazdów. Pociski te jeśli dobrze użyte i zwykle także doładowane z użyciem mocy psychicznych korzystającego z nich Aerisjanina są w stanie uszkodzić konstrukcję Imperialnych czołgów super-ciężkich takich jak baneblade. Zwykle za pomocą tych rakiet unieruchamia się taki czołg by potem zniszczyć go przy użyciu skoncentrowanego ostrzału lanc lub baterii dalekiego zasięgu, bądź innych rakiet przebijających. Używany także do burzenia umocnień nieprzyjaciela, często wykorzystywany w parze z ładunkami zapalającymi i gazowymi, gdzie pocisk przebijający wyrywa dziurę w umocnieniach wroga a zapalający lub gazowy wybija jego załogę. - Pociski Electrivis - Specjalny typ ładunków, których rdzeń wypełniony jest nieprzetworzonym inaczej "dzikim" typem Electrivis. Ten sam typ substancji używany jest w minach i granatach o tej samej nazwie typu. Efekty użycia mogą być bardzo różne, jednym razem trafienie zaowocuje potężną eksplozją energii psionicznej, kolejnym zdezintegruje nieprzyjaciela, a jeszcze innym wpłynie na samą jego psychikę wystawiając jego umysł na czysty natłok szalonych myśli, zmieniając jego umysł w rdzeniową papkę. Podobnie jak w przypadku zwykłej amunicji, tak i tutaj ładunki zawierają domieszkę electrivis, dzięki czemu siła ładunków przebijających, standardowych i zapalających może zostać zwiększona. Rodzaje min: - Przeciwpiechotna - typowa mina z ładunkiem wybuchowym, który świetnie sprawdza się przy zabijaniu i ranieniu piechoty, używana w walce z każdym rodzajem nieprzyjaciela. - Przeciwpancerna - ładunek wybuchowy, który jest zdolny do poważnego uszkodzenia i niszczenia większości jednostek pancernych wroga. - Zapalająca - wypełniona substancją łatwopalną, dobrze sprawdza się podczas walk miejskich, gdyż kula ognia w wąskich uliczkach, potrafi objąć znacznie większy obszar niż na otwartej przestrzeni. - Gazowa - podbnie do swego ogniowego "przyjaciela" tak i tutaj miny te najlepiej sprawdzają się w wąskich gardłach i łatwo eliminują piechotę. - Grawitacyjna - jest to jeden z nowszych wynalazków powstały w odpowiedzi na atak Dominium T'au. Ponieważ właściwie wszystkie czołgi T'au wykorzystują technologię anty-grawitacyjną, standardowe ładunki nie czynią im praktycznie żadnych szkód. Z tego powodu opracowano dwufazowe miny grawitacyjne. W pierwszej fazie maszyna zostaje zatrzymana a jej pole anty-grawitacyjne dezaktywowane. W rezultacie maszyna spada na ziemie. Wtedy dochodzi do stanowiącego drugą fazę wybuchu który zwykle niszczy pojazd. Obecnie rzemieślnicy starają się stworzyć rakiety o podobnym działaniu. - Implozyjna - Używana głównie w walce z pancerzami bitewnymi (chociaż sprawdza się też na większe odmiany krootów) mina dwufazowa. Naładowany energią psioniczną wykonany z pomocą electrivis ładunek wybuchowy tworzy dziurę stopie pancerza. Ładunek który jest wprowadzany do konstrukcji mechanicznego kolosa tworzy pole które "zasysa" całą materie w pobliżu, by potem wyrzucić ją z ogromną siłą. W rezultacie tego działania noga maszyny zostaje rozerwana a każdy stojący obok niej, zostaje w najlepszym razie ciężko raniony uwolnionymi odłamkami jeżeli nie ma porządnej osłony. - Electrivis - Wykorzystująca tajemniczy minerał Aerisjan, działa niczym ładunek vortex, który równie dobrze może zmienić przeciwników w kupkę popiołu, sprawić że staną w ogniu, zmielić ich na krwawą miazgę, albo sprawić, że całkowicie oszaleją, na skutek wystawienia ich na działanie pokładów energii psychicznej jaką wyzwala mina. Ładunki taktyczne: - Ładunki burzące - miotane lub montowane ładunki służące do niszczenia budynków. - Granaty odłamkowe - typowy granat raniący wrogów odłamkami. - Granaty zapalające - wypełniony łatwopalną substancją, używany do walki z piechotą. - Granaty gazowe - wypełniony trującym żrącym gazem, używany w walce z piechotą. - Granaty jonowe - używane głównie w trakcie walki z Imperium Tau, lub rzadziej z ludźmi, skuteczne w niszczeniu wrogiej elektroniki. - Granaty electrivis - działają bardzo podobnie do granatów vortex, tyle tylko, że efekt jest dużo bardziej stabilny. Oznacza to tyle, że rzucający zawsze wie, jak wielki będzie obszar działania broni, nie może być jednak pewien samego efektu. Pojazdy Nie jest żadnym odkryciem, że wszystkie planety systemu Aeris to trudny teren. Aeris Prime obecnie stanowi napromieniowane, pokryte ruinami pustkowie, w którym na nawet niewielkich górach, w których kryją się tętniące życiem metropolie, stale zalega śnieg. Doliny natomiast stanowią wynaturzone, pełne śmiertelnie groźnych zmutowanych przez osnowę bestii, mokradła i bagna, których powierzchnia przez większość cyklu także pozostaje skuta lodem. Do poruszania się po takim terenie potrzebne są lekkie i przystosowane do takiego terenu pojazdy. Dlatego chociaż pod względem opancerzenia czy liczebności pojazdy Aerisjan pozostawiają wiele do życzenia nie można im odmówić mobilności i dość dużej jak na takie wehikuły siły ognia. Bardzo dobrze sprawdzają się one też na terenach leśnych Aeris Secundus, chociaż tracą na ogromnych połaciach terenu Aeris Tertius, tam jednak niewiele jest miejsc gdzie tego typu maszyny mogą swobodnie się poruszać bez ryzyka bycia pożartymi przez ogromne bestie żyjące w piaskach planety. - Pancerz - (wprawdzie to nie pojazd ale nie mam gdzie tego dać, a jest to jedyny przedmiot tego typu) pancerze tworzone przez Aerisjan przypominają centuriony Astartes. Są po prostu pancerzem zakładanym na pancerz i mają za zadanie wspomóc ochronę użytkownika. Najczęściej używane przez Equites, ciężkie pancerze pozwalają wystawiać się na znacznie większe obrażenia. Sam pancerz nie wspomaga jednak w żadnym stopniu siły użytkownika, dlatego zwykle korzystają z niego wyłącznie silni i doświadczeni w używaniu swych mocy psychicznych weterani. Dodatkowo pancerz celowo odsłania głowę co przyciąga uwagę snajperów, głowa jest jednak w rzeczywistości chroniona podwójnym polem ochronnym, w którym jeden generator zatrzymuje ładunki amunicji litej, a kolejny uderzenia bazujące na cieple i energii, jak chociażby promienie karabinów laserowych. Pojazdy Kołowe i Gąsienicowe - Pojazdy terenowe - pojazdy te początkowo produkowane były ze wszystkich, nie rozsypujących się w rękach elementów jakie dało się znaleźć w ruinach dawnych miast i były pierwszymi stworzonymi przez Aerisjan pojazdami. Używano ich jeszcze w czasach trwania pod Jarzmem Osnowy, chociaż wtedy zamiast kół i opon miały zwykle osie przystosowane do poruszania się po torach co czyniło z nich małe transportowce, doskonałe do patrolowania mniejszych odnóg podziemnych tuneli. Pomimo swojego wieku i stosunkowo słabego opancerzenia, które w pierwszych wersjach miało problem z zadaniem tak banalnym jak zatrzymanie promienia z karabinu laserowego, są one do dzisiaj z powodzeniem używane podczas krótkich zwiadów i niektórych akcji zaczepnych. Oczywiście jakość ich wykonania jest teraz znacznie lepsza niż w początkach istnienia młodej rasy, a na Aeris Tertius pojazdy te są najpowszechniejszym środkiem lokomocji, na masową skalę wykorzystywanym nie tylko przez mieszkańców, ale także wojsko. Umieszczone z tyłu pojazdu, osadzone na podwyższeniu stanowisko strzelnicze może być wyposażone w karabin maszynowy, lance świetlną lub miotacz ognia, gdzie każdy z tych elementów może zostać wyjęty i zastąpiony innym, nawet przez dopiero szkolącego się w swym fachu operatora, co czyni pojazdy dość wszechstronnymi. Stanowisko kierowcy, poza wzmocnioną "szybą", zdolną wytrzymać strzały z karabinów laserowych, chroni jeszcze siatka ze stali, która skutecznie zatrzymuje różnego rodzaju odłamki. - Pojazdy opancerzone - powstały krótko po swoich wymienionych wyżej "lekkich" wersjach, jeszcze przed Wyzwoleniem spod kontroli osnowy. Są znacznie lepiej opancerzone, a wieżyczka umieszczona na dachu pojazdu osłania całego strzelca. Podobnie jak "terenówka" tak i ten pojazd może być wyposażony w ciężki karabin maszynowy, miotacz ognia lub lance świetlną. W tym wypadku jednak tył pojazdu został powiększony i osadzony na gąsienicach, co pozwala także transportować odziały piechoty lub zaopatrzenie i sprawia, że pojazd ma mniejsze trudności z pokonywaniem trudno dostępnych terenów, chociaż stracił nieco na swej prędkości. Tym razem stanowisko kierowcy osłania nie tylko "szyba" i stalowa siatka ale także kilka stalowych płyt, umieszczonych pod lekkim kątem jedna nad drugą, które nadal zapewniają dość dobrą widoczność, gwarantują jednak dużo lepszą ochronę przed odłamkami. - Czołg szynowo-gąsienicowy "buldożer" - jest to właściwie Aerisjański odpowiednik Imperialnego leman russa. Istniały one już pod koniec Jarzma Osnowy, jednak było ich bardzo niewiele. Dopiero potem, kiedy planetę przestały przemierzać demony i można było spokojnie dokonać eksploracji w poszukiwaniu niezbędnych materiałów liczba tych jednostek zaczęła bardzo gwałtownie rosnąć. Początkowo też czołgi te były używane jedynie pod ziemią, dopiero przybycie Imperium wymusiło na rzemieślnikach stworzenie wersji do walki naziemnej. Każdy z obecnie produkowanych pojazdów może poruszać się zarówno po torach kolejowych jak i po zwykłym podłożu dzięki specjalnie dostosowanym do jego kół gąsienicom. Nazwa buldożer swój początek wzięła jeszcze w czasach życia pod Jarzmem Immaterrium, ponieważ były one używane nie tylko do walki ale przede wszystkim do usuwania przeszkód z torów. Istnieje wiele wariantów uzbrojenia tego pojazdu. Mogą to być dwa sprzężone ze sobą ciężkie karabiny maszynowe, większa wersja lancy świetlnej lub działa laserowego, miotacz ognia, albo po prostu zwykłe działo artyleryjskie strzelające różnymi typami pocisków, które w zasadzie niczym nie różnią się od rakiet jeśli idzie o znajdujące się w nich ładunki. Ostatnim i największym wynalazkiem rzemieślników było wymyślenie działa energetycznego do tego czołgu. Chociaż maszyna ta świetnie sprawdza się w walce z orkami i Imperium, nie jest zbyt skuteczny w walce z T'au, przez co siłą rzeczy jest obecnie wypierany przez coraz popularniejsze mechy. Ponieważ jednak wszystkie warianty uzbrojenia tej machiny nie zmieniają, lub tylko w nieznacznym stopniu zmieniają wygląd zewnętrzny pojazdu, a przerobienie jednego wariantu uzbrojenia na drugi nie wymaga od Aerisjan wiele czasu i wysiłku, czołg nie ma żadnych określonych podtypów. - Torowo-gąsienicowy transporter pancerny "taran" - chociaż nazywa się go transporterem może być wykorzystywany na kilka innych sposobów. Powstały po Wyzwoleniu początkowo miał dwie funkcje, usuwać przeszkody z torów, podobnie jak buldożer i przewozić mieszkańców oraz zapasy między stacjami. Dzięki otworom wewnątrz pojazdu załoga może się bronić ostrzeliwując wroga ze środka. Przydomek "taran" został mu nadany podczas wojny z Imperium. Wtedy używano ich do taranowania pojazdów imperialnych, gdyż mogły one rozpędzać się do dużych jak pojazdy opancerzone prędkości, zwłaszcza gdy walczono pod ziemią. Wtedy potężny taran był w stanie zniszczyć nawet leman russa, gdyż jego pociski rozbijały się na już wtedy naładowanym psychicznie przodzie, a gdy taki wbijał się w czołg, działał jak taran neutronowy podczas walki kosmicznej. Obecnie taran ma wiele wariantów, które w zależności od wykorzystania mają różne nazwy. Wariantami tarana są: * Jucznik - ten rodzaj tarana, będący jednym z najstarszych poświęca miejsce dla załogi na rzecz dodatkowych silników i większych zbiorników paliwa. Ta wersja jest w zasadzie lokomotywą, która ciągnie Aerisjańskie składy kolejowe przez podziemne tunele. * Groza - w tym wypadku dach machiny został zastąpiony działem artyleryjskim dalekiego zasięgu, z możliwością wychyłu lufy na duży kąt. Dzięki temu, ten wariant tarana stał się odpowiednikiem Imperialnych basilisków wśród Aerisjan. * Zmora - W tym wypadku na dachu machiny ustawiono dwa stanowiska ogniowe, z których każde wyposażone jest w dwa szesnasto-strzałowe zasobniki rakietowe, mogące miotać pociski każdego typu. Nazwa tejże jednostki wzięła się od przydomku nadanego jej przez Gwardzistów Imperialnych, których musieli mierzyć się z ich potwornym ostrzałem w trakcie kampanii przeciwko Aerijsanom. * Twierdza - Największy ze wszystkich, najpowolniejszy ale jednocześnie najlepiej opancerzony, typ twierdza właściwie nigdy nie rusza do szturmów. Jest zbyt powolny i porusza się zbyt ociężale aby móc skutecznie pełnić taką funkcję. Zamiast tego ten wariant pojazdu, wyposażony w o wiele grubszy pancerz i całe dodatkowe piętro, posiada liczne, dobrze osłonięte stanowiska ogniowe. Ten taran w swej konstrukcji przypomina więc Malcadora Defendera i pełni podobną funkcję. * Łowca - przedostatni typ tarana opracowany przez Aerisjan, będący jednym z dwóch wariantów pojazdu, które nie posiadają charakterystycznego dla siebie kadłuba. Taran ten na przodzie ma potężne działo laserowe, lub wielkokalibrową armatę z dość długą i charakterystyczną lufą. Jego zadaniem na polu walki jest stawać daleko poza zasięgiem przeciwnika i zdejmować wrogie pojazdy. Potężne działo łowcy, jest w stanie nawet unicestwić czołg superciężki, chociaż z reguły potrzeba do tego znaczącej ilości tych wehikułów. * Burzyciel - Ostatni już typ tarana, będący także drugim jaki nie posiada charakterystycznego "dzioba" na przedzie. Jak łatwo wywnioskować z nazwy, w tym wypadku mamy do czynienia z potężną haubicą, której głównym celem jest niszczenie wrogich umocnień, bunkrów czy też całych budynków. Chociaż stare, dzięki stałym wysiłkom Aerisjańskich rzemieślników, wszystkie wyżej wymienione konstrukcje nadal są obecne, zarówno w realiach wojennych jak i życiu codziennym Aerisjan. Stale usprawniane silniki zwiększają szybkość i wydajność pojazdów, ulepszany pancerz poprawia ich odporność na wrogi ostrzał na polu walki, a kolejne warianty lub wymienne elementy uzbrojenia, czynią pojazdy Aerisjan niezwykle śmiercionośnymi, niezależnie od tego jak niewiele ich jest i jak starymi projektami by nie były. Jak na ironie, każda kolejna inwazja jaka spadła na Aerisjan w znacznym stopniu przyczyniła się do rozwoju tej rasy. Projekty skafandrów tworzonych na podobieństwo imperialnych sentinelów były realizowane już w czasie walk z imperium, jednak to pojawienie się T'au w układzie wywołało największy skok naprzód w ich tworzeniu. - Vagant Mk I - był pierwszym modelem skafandra bojowego, jaki znalazł się na wyposażeniu tej rasy. Budowano go w oparciu o sentinele, toteż można dostrzec wiele podobieństw. Pilot znajduje się w pozycji siedzącej i obserwuje teren za pomocą specjalnych okularów. Łączy się on psychicznie z pancerzem w podobny sposób co kapitanowie statków kosmicznych i podobnie jak oni może opuszczać on swój pojazd. Pojazdy te do zachowywania lepszej równowagi mają wbudowany specjalne żyroskopowe urządzenie do kontroli pola grawitacyjnego, bardzo podobne do tego używanego w Imperialnych odpowiednikach, dzięki temu mogą oni przemieszczać się nawet po trudnych terenach. Nie jest tajemnicą, że pojazdy te stworzono do eliminacji jednostek pancernych, dlatego też ich głównym uzbrojeniem są zwykle lance lub zasobniki rakietowe, wyposażono je też jednak w możliwość noszenia karabinów maszynowych lub miotaczy ognia, aby w razie potrzeby mogły osłaniać ogniem sojusznicze jednostki piechoty. Vaganty są niewiele większe większe od swoich prekursorów i posiadają nie jedno ale dwa zasobniki na broń. Dla zwiększenia skuteczności i większej wszechstronności na polu walki piloci tych mogą się wyposażyć się w dwie różne bronie. Ponieważ maszyny te są dosyć ciche często służą za wsparcie dla jednostek elite i wówczas są pilotowane przez specjalnie przeszkolonych do tego członków owej specjalizacji. - Vagant Mk II - niewiele można powiedzieć o tym powstałym nieco później modelu Vaganta. Jest on szybszą. mniejszą, również lekko opancerzoną, jednostką mogącą równie dobrze służyć do szybkich ataków na konwoje nieprzyjaciela, co towarzyszyć jako wsparcie innych jednostek w otwartej bitwie. Głównym czynnikiem czyniącym go lepszym od poprzednika, pomijając usprawnienie wszystkich parametrów technicznych była znaczna rozbudowa systemów anty-grawitacyjny. Podczas gdy model Mk I wykorzystuje go tylko do zachowywania równowagi, modelowi Mk II płyty anty-grawitacyjne połączone z nieco wydajniejszymi odnóżami hydraulicznymi pozwalają temu Vagantowi na wykonywanie dosyć dalekich skoków po polu bitwy, co czyni tą maszynę jeszcze groźniejszą i co najważniejsze, trudną do trafienia. - Paladyn - to bez wątpienia najgroźniejsza maszyna będąca na wyposażeniu armii Aerisjańskiej (nie licząc Arafy). Normalnie jednostka ta porusza się wolniej od swoich mniejszych odpowiedników, nadrabia to jednak swoją wytrzymałością i siłą ognia. Skafander znacznie lepiej łączy się ze zmysłami swojego właściciela a każdy z jego systemów może być doładowany psionicznie. Wymaga to jednak sporych nakładów mocy psychicznej, zbyt dużych do wytworzenia dla przeciętnego Aerisjanina więc za sterami paladynów zwykle zasiadają psionicy bojowi. Doładowany, pancerz jest w stanie wytrzymać bezpośrednie trafienie z działa czołgu hammerhead i odpowiedzieć ogniem. Jak już wcześniej wspomniałem pancerz normalnie porusza się wolniej od takiego Vaganta czy Stilio, jednak to nie odnóża hydrauliczne decydują o jego prędkości. Dwie umieszczone na jego plecach płyty anty-grawitacyjne mogą z powodzeniem służyć za napęd dodatkowy. Dzięki nim machina może unieść się nad ziemie, a zamontowane w "łydkach" machiny silniki odrzutowe, pozwalają jej dokonywać szybkich zrywów. Dzięki temu machina może poruszać się niezwykle szybko i nieprzewidywalnie, a cały wachlarz uzbrojenia jaki może być zamontowany na jej plecach czynią ją niezwykle groźną. Oprócz dwóch umieszczonych na plecach wymiennych broni, pancerz ma dodatkowo dwie ręce, mogą one pozostać wolne i pozwalać operatorowi podnosić bardzo ciężkie przedmioty i ciskać nimi w nieprzyjaciela, częściej jednak wojownicy tych maszyn wolą chwytać nimi wroga i wyciskać niczym owoc lub trzymać w nich broń. Operator Paladyna ma trzy bronie do wyboru; jedną z nich jest ciężki bolter, ten sam jakiego używają kosmiczni marines, tyle tylko, że wyzyskujący wszystkie typy amunicji oddanej do dyspozycji Aerisjan; drugą jest miotacz ognia, którego roli i zastosowań tłumaczyć nikomu nie trzeba; trzecią i ostatnią bronią jest natomiast montowany na samej dłoni miecz łańcuchowy, którego piła wykonana jest z electrivis. Ostatnia broń jest zdecydowanie tą najgroźniejszą, gdyż może ona z powodzeniem być używana do rozcinania pancerzy ciężkich pojazdów nieprzyjaciela. Oprócz tego operator może chcieć zagwarantować sobie większą ochronę i w tym celu na którąś z rąk zamontować sobie większą wersje tarczy, tej samej jakiej używają drużyny equites. - Stilio Mk I - jednostka bojowa Aerisjan przystosowana do walk w szczególnie trudnym i niedostępnym terenie. Ich zadaniem jest walczyć tam gdzie Vaganty i jakiekolwiek inny machiny nie są w stanie sobie poradzić. Nieco większe i silniejsze ale także szybsze i bardziej stabilne, potrafiące chodzić po niemal pionowych ścianach, Stilio stały się prawdziwą zmorą wojsk które walczyły przeciwko nim. Ponieważ machiny te bez trudu mogą wspinać się na najwyższe wzniesienia, z wejściem na które problemy mają nawet Imperialne sentinele, są niemalże niemożliwe do pochwycenia dla wojsk nieprzyjaciela. Aerisjanie nie kryli się z faktem, że Stilio miał być jednostką typowo artyleryjską, na swoich znacznie lepiej zbudowanych, tylnych odnóżach nosi on bardzo specyficzne w swej konstrukcji zasobniki rakietowe, mogące zasypać przeciwnika gradem nawet trzydziestu dwóch pocisków na raz. Chociaż pociski te są niewielkie i raczej średnio radzą sobie z niszczeniem ciężko opancerzonych pojazdów, z powodzeniem masakrują całe formacje piechoty nieprzyjaciele, sprowadzając na nie prawdziwy grad ładunków wybuchowych. Jedna drużyna tych maszyn, to często więcej niż potrzeba aby zatrzymać całe natarcie piechoty nieprzyjaciela. Co więcej machina ta może przenosić trzy rodzaje uzbrojenia, gdzie dwa umieszczone są na kabinie, w której zasiada pilot, podczas gdy ostatnie znajduje się w podwoziu. Dzięki temu Stilio mogą spokojnie przenosić arsenał taki jak zasobniki rakietowe przenoszące pociski dalekiego zasięgu, które doskonale nadają się do zdejmowania wrogich jednostek latających, jakie są w zasadzie jedynym realnym zagrożeniem dla tych maszyn. Ponadto dodatkowa broń umieszczona pod podwoziem machiny pozwala eliminować wrogie jednostki piechoty, jakie mogą spróbować zniszczyć pojazd z bliskiej odległości. - Stilio Mk II - powstały w fazie wojny z dominium Tau Mk II jest jednym z najlepszych pojazdów bojowych Aerisjan. Ten model ma znacznie większą siłę ognia, a na dodatek dzięki umieszczonym w odnóżach gąsienicom, może poruszać się dużo szybciej od swego poprzednika, po bardziej przystępnym terenie. Mogący nosić nawet dwa razy więcej zbrojenia dodatkowego i o połowę więcej rakiet, a także mający możliwość wymiany swej standardowej artylerii, na pociski o znacznie większym zasięgu i sile ognia, stilio mk II sprawdza się świetnie zarówno jako jednostka artyleryjska, przeciwlotnicza i przeciwpancerna. Do tego posiada on wbudowany generator tarczy, która jest w stanie ochronić go przed każdym podstawowym ostrzałem wrogiej armii, a specjalnie przystosowany do tego pancerz z electrivis chroni Stilio przed wrogimi lancami świetlnymi. W pełni naładowana tarcza może wytrzymać nawet kilka trafień rakiet samonaprowadzających zanim się przeciąży. Dodatkowo reaktor machiny może zostać wzmocniony przez psionika, co czyni go jeszcze wytrzymalszym. - Arafa - jedna z największych jednostek bojowych Aerisjan, cechuje się olbrzymią wytrzymałością i potężną siłą ognia. Jest to właściwie forma Aerisjańskiego tytana, który chociaż rozmiarami dorównuje imperialnemu rycerzowi nadrabia to wszechstronnością wariantów wyposażenia, sporą jak na swoje gabaryty mobilnością i silnym opancerzeniem. Może być wyposażony w kilka typów broń pozwalającej mu walczyć zarówno na dystans jak i wręcz. Do dwóch potężnych mechanicznych ramion mogą być przyczepione zamienne bronie masowej destrukcji, od potężnych karabinów takich jak gatlingi, przez wielkokalibrowe boltery, przez ogromne działa energetyczne lub artyleryjskie, wyrzutnie rakiet dalekiego zasięgu czy miotacze infernus a na działach Vulkan, tym razem będących realnym odpowiednikiem swego Imperialnego konkurenta kończąc. Jak już wspomniałem ten ogromny pojazd może też walczyć wręcz dzięki doczepianym do ręki wiertłom które są zdolne przewiercić się nawet przez najgrupszy pancerz, co udowodniły walcząc z tyranidzkimi xenoformami. Czasami wiertła są zamieniane na potężną łapę, mogącą zgnieść nawet czołg pokroju leman russa (pomijając już fakt, że ta potężna machina może ten czołg po prostu zdeptać). Oprócz tego całego arsenału jakim może dysponować machina, każda Arafa dysponuje także dwoma potężnymi generatorami pola próżniowego, skopiowanymi z Imperialnych modeli, umieszczonymi na łączeniach ramion z resztą ciała, które mogą bez trudu zatrzymać nawet zmasowany ostrzał jednostek pancernych nieprzyjaciela i skutecznie odpowiedzieć ogniem, jeśli rzecz jasna operator machiny jest odpowiednio wyposażony. Jednak Arafa niezależnie od swego wyposażenia, zawsze jest groźna dla jednostek piechoty i nie chodzi tutaj tylko o jej potężne stopy, pod którymi znikać mogą całe drużyny wrogiej piechoty, albo o potężny pancerz jakiego taka piechota nie ma szansy przebić, ale głównie o umieszczone na plecach konstruktu cztery zasobniki rakietowe, te same, którymi posługują się stilio. Jedna salwa tych pocisków, których owy tytan i tak może oddać kilka, wystarczy żeby unicestwić całą armie wrogiej piechoty, zwłaszcza jeśli używa pocisków zapalających. Zwykle za sterami tej machiny zasiada dwóch pilotów, gdzie jeden odpowiada za uzbrojenie a drugi za poruszanie się machiną. Istnieje jednak pewien wariant Arafy, przystosowany do psioników, gdzie machinę do boju prowadzi tylko jeden operator. Wówczas może on umysłem złączyć się z machiną, na poziomie o jakim nawet najbardziej doświadczonym wojownikom Aerisjan się nie śniło i wzmacniać każdy z aspektów wehikułu swymi mocami. Jest to jednak bardzo trudne zadanie, a psionik musi być naprawdę potężny, aby instalacja maszyny po prostu go nie usmażyła, dlatego istnieje bardzo niewiele Araf dostosowanych do użytkowania przez psioników. Pojazdy latające Aerisjanie nie mogli też pozostać obojętni na zagrożenie jakie niesie ze sobą atak z powietrza. Chociaż ich domy są zbudowane głęboko pod ziemią gdzie nawet bombardowanie orbitalne ich nie dosięgnie, nie mogą oni tak po prostu siedzieć i czekać aż zagrożenie minie. Oczywistym było, że z przeciwnikiem atakującym z kosmosu atak powietrzny jest nieunikniony, inżynierowie szybko zaczęli więc opracowywać modele jednostek przystosowanych właśnie do walki w powietrzu. Efektem było powstanie kilku rodzajów machin latających jakie mogą toczyć walkę z nieprzyjacielem w powietrzu. - Justo - pierwsza stworzona przez Aerisjan machina latająca, która chociaż nie imponuje swym pięknem i raczej nie odstraszy przeciwnika gabarytami, a na polu walki pełniła raczej funkcje transportową niż bojową, została bardzo ciepło przyjęta przez rasę. Z powodu zaskakujących możliwości udźwigu jakie generują aż trzy silniki wirnikowe jakie posiada maszyna, jest ona do dziś z powodzeniem używana na masową skalę przez mieszkańców Aeris Secundus i Tertius. Najmniej eksploatują je użytkownicy na Aeris Prime, chociaż i tam maszyna nie może narzekać na brak zastosowań. Od transportu zaopatrzenia i ludzi, działania zwiadowcze i obecnie już w bardzo rzadkich sytuacjach, działający jako bombowiec, śmigłowiec Justo bardzo wrył się w pamięć Aerisjan i jest bardzo popularną i co ważne, tanią w produkcji maszyną. Każda jednostka Justo ma wbudowane zaczepy magnetyczne, które pozwalają mu na przenoszenie mniejszych od niego jednostek, jak chociażby Vaganty, albo specjalnie do tego przeznaczonych "kontenerów", które mogą równie dobrze przewozić niezbędne zaopatrzenie, co jednostki piechoty czy innych pasażerów. Justo zwykle starają się też ograniczać własną wagę do minimum, dlatego też chociaż maszyna jest przewidziana z myślą o dwójce pilotów, gdzie jeden obsługuje uzbrojenie maszyny a drugi ją samą, obie funkcje może sprawować jedna osoba. Do tego Justo mają dosyć słaby pancerz, który poświęcają na rzecz większego udźwigu. Ze swoimi możliwościami i parametrami machina ta mogłaby z powodzeniem robić za kanonierke, gdyby nie fakt, że zanim stworzono taki jej wariant, powstały już lepsze pojazdy mogące pełnić tą funkcje, dlatego też uzbrojenie maszyny sprowadza się do dwóch broni montowanych na przedzie, którymi zwykle są karabiny maszynowe, chociaż mogą to być także zasobniki rakietowe, lub rzadziej lance. Chociaż na tle reszty maszyn latających Aerisjan Justo jest dość powolny, nie można powiedzieć by była to ślamazarna maszyna. Wręcz przeciwnie, jak na śmigłowiec jest to bardzo szybka, stabilna i zaskakująco odporna na przeciążenia konstrukcja, która przez wiele lat może służyć swemu właścicielowi, wymagając minimalnej konserwacji. - Pistris - to najszybsza powietrzna jednostka bojowa Aerisjan, zdolna do walki zarówno z celami naziemnymi jak i powietrznymi, a zarazem pierwsza machina Aerisjan jaka została przystosowana do walki w próżni kosmicznej. W porównaniu do innych machin Aerisjan jakie mogą mieć całą masę wszelkiej maści uzbrojenia do swej dyspozycji Pistris wypada dosyć ubogo, wyposażony może być bowiem wyłącznie w dwie lance świetlne. Nie oznacza to jednak że pistris nie stanowi zagrożenia. Wręcz przeciwnie, jego uzbrojenie zostało idealnie przystosowane do pełnionej przez niego roli na polu walki, a jest nią błyskawiczny atak na przeciwnika, zadanie mu jak największych strat i możliwie jak najszybszy odwrót, lub wycofanie się na bezpieczną odległość i ponowienie ataku. Dzięki swemu uzbrojeniu jest on w stanie zniszczyć większość jednostek bojowych wroga uwzględniając w tym zarówno wrogie samoloty jak i pojazdy naziemne takie jak transportery opancerzone ciężkie czołgi. Eskadry tych samolotów są szczególnie uciążliwe dla jednostek desantowych, gdyż bezpieczne zwykle jednostki naziemne w pojazdach takich jak np: chimera są nagle bezlitośnie niszczone przez działa laserowe tychże niebezpiecznych maszyn. Do tego machina może nękać transportowce latające przeciwnika, jeszcze zanim te wejdą w atmosferę, a jakby tego było mało w czasie lotu silniki pistrisa wydają specyficzny, mrożący krew w żyłach dźwięk przypominający ryk wyjących banshee, który znacznie obniża morale wroga. Dodatkowo pistris dysponuje systemem maskowania, wzorowany na eldarskich, podobny do tych jakich używają jednostki elite, konstrukt jest nie tylko niemożliwy do zobaczenia gołym okiem, ale także jest chroniony przed wykryciem za pomocą radarów. Ten sam patent sprawia, że jest on praktycznie niemożliwy do namierzenia dla pocisków samonaprowadzających, czy systemów namierzania jakimi dysponują pojazdy typu hydra. - Pirania - nieco cięższy i lepiej opancerzony od pistrisa ale wciąż lekki, bardzo szybki i zwrotny pojazd, który dobrze sprawdza się zarówno w roli zwiadowcy jak i jednostka przeznaczona do eliminacji wrogich samolotów i słabiej opancerzonych celów naziemnych. Podobnie jak pistris tak i ta maszyna wyposażona jest w szczególnie uciążliwy dla przeciwnika system maskowania, oraz silniki pozwalające mu na lot w próżni kosmicznej. Jednak w odróżnieniu od pistrisa rolą pirani na polu walki jest eliminacja głównie wrogich celów latających. Wyposażona w sporej wielkości zasobniki torpedowe, pirania może spokojnie radzić sobie ze zdejmowaniem wrogich machin latających niezależnie od tego czy są to Imperialne walkirie, czy też potężne, pokraczne szturmbombery orków. Zwykle jedna torpeda z tej jednostki, z jej potężną siłą ognia to więcej niż potrzeba aby strącić wrogą jednostkę z nieba. Rzadziej piranie są delegowane do ataków na konwoje naziemne nieprzyjaciela. Chociaż piranie niewątpliwie dysponują środkami do niszczenia pojazdów takich jak chimery, a wystrzeliwane przez nie pociski doskonale radzą sobie z odcinaniem skrzydeł czy niszczeniem odsłoniętych silników machin latających ich ładunki nie są przystosowane do penetracji grubych pancerzy czołgów. Z tego właśnie powodu piranie są z reguły tylko zmartwieniem jednostek latających. Co więcej, chociaż wielu zdziwiłoby się jak pojemne są zasobniki torpedowe piranii nie są one nieskończone, a w porównaniu do wielostrzałowych ogniw pistrisa, pirania dysponuje dosyć mizerną ilością amunicji. Z tego właśnie powodu chociaż są nowszym konstruktem piranie pojawiają się na polu walki rzadziej od pistrisów. - Chelub '''- znając zamiłowania Aerisjan do raczej zwinnych, szybkich i zwrotnych maszyn wielu może zdziwić się na widok cheluba. Ta potężnie opancerzona, stosunkowo powolna machina wojenna, również przystosowana do lotów kosmicznych, na polu walki Aerisjan pełni kilka ról i do każdej z nich zawsze posiada odpowiednie wyposażenie. Jednak niezależnie od tego jaka misja nie zostanie mu przydzielona, chelub zawsze ma na swoim wyposażeniu potężny generator pola próżniowego, będący tym samym modelem jaki montowany jest w Arafach, tyle tylko że występuje on tutaj pojedynczo. Pierwszym zadaniem jakie chelub może otrzymać na polu bitwy jest rola bombowca. Wówczas zostaje on wyposażony w odpowiednie ładunki tak aby jak najskuteczniej wyeliminować swoje cele, pokracznie przemieszczające się po powierzchni planety i podnosi się z ziemi by siać śmierć i zniszczenie wśród wrogów Aeris. Ze względu na potężną tarczę jaką dysponuje, z reguły obrońcy nie wyposażają go w żaden rodzaj dział jakimi mógłby odpowiedzieć na atak, chyba że istnieje realne zagrożenie strącenia maszyny, a wówczas otrzymuje ona kilka zasobników rakietowych rozłożonych na całej jej powierzchni. Kolejnym zadaniem jakie może pełnić chelub jest zatrzymanie wrogiego desantu z kosmosu. Wówczas chelub zostaje wyposażony w liczne lance świetlne lub laserowe i wyrzutnie rakiet, a oprócz jego standardowego generatora pola próżniowego na pokład zamontowany zostaje dodatkowy generator pola maskującego, chociaż piloci chelubów zwykle wolą wyłączać go w trakcie potyczki, by ściągnąć na siebie uwagę nieprzyjaciela i tym samym odwrócić ją od pistrisów i pirani, które potężnymi generatorami pola już nie dysponują. Te wielkie machiny lecą przez formację wrogich jednostek latających i gradem rakiet oraz świateł ze lanc strącają całe eskadry napastników. Ostatnią rolą jaką może pełnić chelub jest rola desantowca. Ta sama ładownia, która służy za luk bombowy może przenosić w sobie całe hordy Aerisjańskich żołnierzy i nawet do kilku ich pojazdów, w zależności od tego o jakim pojeździe mowa. Wówczas chelub uzbrojony zostaje w liczne karabiny maszynowe i zasobniki rakiet przystosowanych do zwalczania celów opancerzonych, tak aby móc skutecznie osłaniać dopiero zajmujące pozycje jednostki Aerisjan przed wrogimi atakami. Pilotami chelubów zostają z reguły najbardziej agresywni i pewni siebie exactoris, którzy nie boją się spojrzeć śmierci w oczy. Wiadomym jest bowiem, że nawet pomimo swego potężnego opancerzenia, chelub, który utraci swoją tarczę jest z całą pewnością stracony. Dlatego też Aerisjanie tak zadbali o jego możliwości defensywne. '''Jednostki stacjonarne Aerisjanie nie dysponują zbyt wieloma jednostkami przenaczonymi do typowej defensywy naziemnej, gdyż jest im ona po prostu zbędna. Całe bazy i kompleksy zbrojeniowe znajdują się głęboko pod ziemią ukryte przed wzrokiem wroga. Niewielu jest w galaktyce przeciwników zdolnych podjąć się skutecznej walki z Aerisjanami na ich terenie, a nawet oni muszą liczyć się z tym, że w trakcie walki w labiryncie podziemnych korytarzy i uliczek, natrafią na liczne systemy bezpieczeństwa i posterunki, które skutecznie zatrzymają ich natarcia. - Mosquito - lekka wieżyczka obronna montowana głównie na na sufitach, lub w ścianach budynków. Wyposażona w szybkostrzelny karabinek laserowy, dysponujący niewielkim zasięgiem ale sporą siłą ognia mosquito ma głównie za zadanie przygwoździć i zatrzymać podstawowe jednostki wrogiej armii jakimi są np: gwardziści imperialni. Karabiny laserowe stosuje się głównie ze względu na słabość żyjących w podziemiach arachnidów na światło. Karabinów tych chociaż wydają się być bardziej ekonomiczne nie stosuje się w normalnym uzbrojeniu, ponieważ większość istot żyjących na powierzchni, jest po prostu odporna na broń której głównym atutem jest temperatura. - Apium - montowany na czterech nogach karabin maszynowy, wykorzystujący litą amunicje wszystkich typów. Często ustawiany za inną osłoną, gdyż nie posiada własnego generatora tarczy. Do rozpoznawania wrogów wykorzystuje electrivis. Obecnie Aerisjanie starają się przerobić go na drona, który samodzielnie patrolowałby miasta i mógłby brać udział w regularnych bitwach. Obecnie chociaż skuteczny jest on niechętnie wykorzystywany przez wojowników, głównie z uwagi na fakt, że jest to ciężka maszyna, której rozstawienie wymaga sporej ilości czasu a armia Aeris bazuje na mobilności. Przydaje się za to bardzo w walkach w tunelach i w obronach posterunków naziemnych, gdyż dzięki swej skuteczności w rozpoznawaniu oponentów i sporej ilości amunicji jaką może przygwoździć przeciwnika, nadaje się do obstawiania potężnych połaci terenu bez ryzyka utraty żywych istnień. - Skorpion - najcięższa i najlepiej opancerzona jednostka obronna Aerisjan i obecnie jedyna jednostka stacjonarna jednostka obronna pilotowana przez żywą osobę. Ze względu na swoją dużą siłę ognia skorpion jest częściej wykorzystywany na powierzchni jako wsparcie przeciwlotnicze lub jednostka artyleryjska niż w tunelach, gdzie może robić jedynie za dodatkową foryfikacje posterunku. Oprócz dwóch miejsc na dowolną broń ciężką Aerisjan, skorpiony mają wbudowane stanowisko broni lekkiej, która może posłużyć operatorowi za broń ostatniej szansy jeśli przeciwnik podejdzie za blisko. Każde z tych stanowisk dysponuje też własnym generatorem pola siłowego, zdolnego zatrzymać pociski z litej amunicji. Psionicy Zwani także Wysłannikami Jaźni, ścieżka życia psionika jedyną do której przynależność jest warunkowana urodzeniem. Psionicy już od urodzenia zabierani są do specjalnych szkół gdzie uczą się panować nad swoimi mocami, oraz wzmacniają swoją więź z Wielką Jaźnią, a wszystko to robią pod pilnym okiem uczonych i innych, doświadczonych już przez życie psioników. Siła jaką naturalnie wrodzoną "prawdziwi psionicy" jak nazywa się Aerisjan kroczących tą ścieżką, pozwala im na opanowanie mocy praktycznie każdej innej ścieżki, stanowi to zresztą część ich treningu. W odróżnieniu od praktyk Imperialnych, psionik Aerisjański nie musi się obawiać śmierci ze strony pobratymców jeśli radzi sobie gorzej od innych, chociaż będzie on miał zdecydowanie mniej swobody od swoich bardziej utalentowanych towarzyszy kroczących tą samą drogą co on. Magowie podobnie jak wojownicy posiadają pionowe źrenice, ich tęczówki są jednak białe już przy narodzinach i praktycznie cały czas skrzą się jasnym światłem. Psionicy są także nieco wyżsi od zwykłych Aerisjan. W całym społeczeństwie Aerisjan psionicy stanowią najmniejszą część społeczeństwa, na ich barkach spoczywa jednak wiele niezwykle odpowiedzialnych zadań. Wśród psioników panuje także podział na dwie grupy. Magów "zwykłych" zwanych także "Wysłannikami Jaźni", którzy zajmują się głównie wspomaganiem działań innych ścieżek, wspierając wszelkiej maści badania naukowe i inne projekty. To właśnie tych psioników najczęściej widuje się wśród zwykłych Aerisjan, zarówno na ulicach miast jak i na polu walki. Istnieje jednak jeszcze druga grupa "prawdziwych psioników" zwana "Strażnikami Umarłych" ta bardzo skryta, zamknięta w sobie grupa, jest spowita mgłą tajemnic i faktem jest, że spora część Aerisjan nie zdaje sobie nawet sprawy z jej istnienia. Wśród psioników istnieje podział na jedynie pięć stopni zwanych także stopniami wtajemniczenia. Determinują one poziom doświadczenia i umiejętności jakie posiada dany psionik i stanowią wyznacznik jego statusu. - Uczeń - Jest to najniższy poziom wtajemniczenia, jaki nadaje się każdemu noworodkowi jaki trafia do psioników na szkolenie. Na tym dość długim i żmudnym etapie swego życia młody Aerisjanin dowiaduje się czym jest Wielka Jaźń, jest kształcony w prawach jakimi rządzi się magia, oraz poznaje moce jakimi posługują się inne ścieżki, z wyjątkiem ścieżki wojownika. Jest to bardzo spokojny i dla większości tkwiących w nim Aerisjan bardzo nudny okres życia, z którego pragnął się jak najszybciej wyrwać. - Adept '- Uczeń który poznał już podstawy władania magią, w tym także zdolności większości ścieżek może dokonać testu sprawdzającego jego zdolności i rozpocząć naukę zdolności bojowych. Jest to nauka ściśle powiązana ze ścieżką wojownika, ale także czas nauki szacunku do innych ścieżek i pokory wobec woli Wielkiej Jaźni. Adepci Aerisjańskich arkanów magii są uczeni jak wglądać w zawirowania generowane przez osnowę i nie zwariować, a także jak podążać za głosem przodków. - '''Psionik '- Akolita który ukończył swoje szkolenie awansuje na stopień psionika. Poznał on już wszystkie podstawowe zdolności jakie powinien opanować, teraz może on zadecydować o tym jakie konkretnie talenty chce rozwijać. Ścieżki nieskończonych możliwości sposobów panowania nad materią ożywioną i nieożywioną dzięki mocom osnowy stoją przed nim otworem, on sam musi teraz tylko wybrać, którą z nich chce podążać i jak chce wykorzystać swoje zdolności. - 'Mistrz '- Ci psionicy potrafią wyleczyć niemal każdą ranę, zbudować dom od zera w kilka godzin, licząc wykopanie miejsca, podłączenie wszelkich niezbędnych instalacji i dopieszczenie takich detali jak zdobienia na ścianach. Mistrzowie swoich sztuk potrafią wzywać na komendę całe hordy dzikich stworzeń by te walczyły na ich komendę, albo wnikać i ogarniać swą świadomością umysły całych grup młodych Aerisjanów, którzy dopiero mają wybrać swą życiową ścieżkę. Na polu walki te niezwykle potężne i doświadczone przez życie istoty potrafią masakrować całe oddziały zmieniając przeciwników w powykręcane telekinetycznie zakrwawione ochłapy mięsa, bądź sprowadzają na wrogów wizje, zsyłane im przez samą osnowę, co sprawia, że mistrzowie są najbardziej szanowanymi, ale jednocześnie budzącymi największą po Strażnikach Umarłych, grozę w całym społeczeństwie. - 'Arcymistrz '-''' '''Najstarszy, najpotężniejszy i najbardziej doświadczony ze wszystkich mistrzów. Wybierany albo przez swojego poprzednika, albo jeśli ten nie zdążył dokonać wyboru przez zgromadzenie mistrzów. Ten potężny mag przewodzi radzie złożonej z innych mistrzów, głównie tych najstarszych i najbardziej doświadczonych. Pełni on funkcje najważniejszego po Awatarze przedstawiciela władz siódmej ścieżki. '''Wsparcie dla innych ścieżek Wysłannicy są potężnymi psionikami, nic więc dziwnego że ich moc jest szeroko wykorzystywana do wspierania przedstawicieli innych ścieżek. Na przykład: rzemieślnikom pomagają podczas tworzenia konstrukcji pozwalających na wykorzystanie magii w walce, mowa tu głównie o pancerzach bojowych takich jak Stilio, Paladyn, Pistris, Pirania, Arafa czy Chelub, wszystkie one wykorzystują bardzo skomplikowane rodzaje systemów sterowania, które łączą się bezpośrednio z systemem nerwowym pilota, oprócz tego jednak, psionicy mogą po prostu "doładować" psychicznie rzemieślników by ci mogli tworzyć swoje elementy znacznie szybciej, skuteczniej i w większej ilości. Budowniczowie mogą liczyć na ich wsparcie przy kopaniu tunelów, gdyż psionik jest w stanie zwiększyć intensywność fal jakie wydaje ich harfownica, dzięki czemu procesy kopalne postępują znacznie szybciej. Aura regeneracji tworzona przez czarodziejów jest znacznie silniejsza od tej tworzonej przez medyków, dzięki czemu rany goją się jeszcze szybciej niż w przypadku gdy robi to medyk. Wspierani przez psionika uzdrowiciele są w stanie dosłownie zdejmować ludzi z łoża śmierci i przywracać ich do żywych. Opiekunowie są w stanie lepiej zrozumieć problemy roślin i zwierząt a w rezultacie lepiej się nimi zająć, chociaż psionicy są w stanie wykorzystywać ich wiedzę, aby zmusić dzikie organizmy planety do słuchania ich rozkazów, co było już wiele razy wykorzystywane na polu bitwy. Uczeni to chyba najbardziej wszechstronna ścieżka, w ich kompetencji jest wiele rzeczy, od wspomagania badań naukowych, przez spisywanie historii i edukację przyszłych pokoleń a na sądownictwie kończąc. Właśnie w tym ostatnim swoje zastosowanie znaleźli psionicy. Wcześniej to uczeni sprawowali władzę nad sądami, jednak z czasem przestępcy nauczyli się bronić przed czytaniem w myślach, dlatego teraz to psionicy zajmują się przesłuchaniami i wydawaniem wyroków, gdyż przed ich zmysłami nie uchroni się żaden oskarżony. Wsparcie armii Liczba funkcji jakie pełni psionik na polu walki jest zbyt duża by przypisać go do zwykłego wsparcia dla ścieżek. Pierwszym zastosowaniem psionika na polu walki jest zwyczajne używanie jego potencjału destrukcyjnego do niszczenia wrogów. Łańcuchy piorunów, kule ognia, wyrywanie zwałów ziemi i zakopywanie wrogów żywcem to tylko kilka z nich. Ciekawym sposobem na pozbycie się pojazdów wroga jest zatrzymanie pocisku w lufie i wywołanie jego eksplozji. Jeszcze inni wolą najprościej w świecie podnieść czołg i "przestawić" go do góry gąsienicami, lub cisnąć nim w innych przeciwników. I chociaż ostatnia metoda, zwłaszcza "rzuty" często nie przynosi pożądanego skutku, bo maszynę można postawić "na nogi" i znów będzie ona sprawna, a pokonanie sporej odległości w locie, to zwykle za mało żeby zerwać zawieszenie czołgu, jednakże widok latających czołgów miotanych przez nieprzyjaciela bardzo obniża morale najeźdźcy z jakim Aerisjanie muszą sobie radzić. Drugim zadaniem typowym dla psionika, jest sterowanie skafandrem typu Paladyn. Te potężne maszyny wyposażone w systemy wzmacniania zdolności psionika sieją niewyobrażalne zniszczenie na polu bitwy, zwłaszcza gdy przeciwnik nie dysponuje sporą ilością broni przeciwpancernej, która jest jedynym sposobem by zniszczyć lub chociaż zmusić owe jednostki do odwrotu. Drużyna doświadczonych pilotów tych konstruktów jest w stanie unicestwić całą dywizję pancerną. Ostrza czy rękawice bojowe niszczą praktycznie każdego przeciwnika na bliski dystans, niezależnie od tego za jak grubym pancerzem się on chowa, z kolei bronie umieszczone na plecach mogą masakrować całe tabuny piechoty, albo zapewniać ochronę przed lotnictwem nieprzyjaciela, a potężne opancerzenie Paladyna chroni pilotów przed większością zagrożeń. Trzecim i chyba najważniejszym zadaniem psionika jest doradzanie generałom armii, chociaż tym z reguły zajmują się tylko mistrzowie, a najczęściej sam arymistrz. Psionicy wykorzystują swą ogromną wiedzę daną im przez Wielką Jaźń oraz potężne pokłady mocy psionicznej jaką posiadają, aby dosłownie śledzić działania wroga, przewidywać jego następne ruchy, a w bardziej ekstremalnych i niebezpiecznych przypadkach, wnikać w świadomość niektórych żołnierzy i bezpośrednio z ich głów wyciągać informacje na temat planowanego ataku. Problemem jest jednak fakt, że wówczas żołnierz nieprzyjaciela zachowuje się jakby był w transie i w przypadku odniesienia obrażeń, na przykład na skutek postrzału w głowę z boltera, jaki zapewne szybko zaliczy gwardzista od jakiegoś komisarza, psionik poczuje ból z tym postrzałem związany. Z drugiej strony ta zdolność bywa używana do przejmowania kontroli nad siłami nieprzyjaciela i do wymuszania na nich aktów sabotażu bądź terroru, które bardzo dezorganizują obrońców. Badacze Ta grupa jest dość nieliczna i z reguły ściśle powiązana z kastą uczonych, chociaż psionicy ci często udzielają się w badaniach prowadzonych przez dowolną inną kastę. W zależności od tego jaką kastę aktualnie wspierają, badacze mogą śledzić nastroje społeczne, usprawniać prawo, systemy edukacji, albo wspomagać planowanie rozwoju nowych sieci podziemnych korytarzy. Szukają też miejsc pod ewentualną kolonizacje nowych terenów planety, na której aktualnie żyją. Raczej nikogo nie zdziwi tutaj fakt, że wspierają oni także badania nad rozwojem technologii wojskowej, chociażby poprzez tworzenie i testowanie nowych rodzajów amunicji, zwiększaniem osiągów znanych już modeli maszyn i pojazdów, albo projektowanie zupełnie nowych konstruktów. Strażnicy umarłych Strażnicy umarłych stanowią odzialną część ścieżki psioników niezależną od swych braci. Wstąpić na nią mogą jedynie ci przedstawiciele siódmej ścieżki, którzy osiągnęli stopień psionika i przyciągną jakoś uwagę Strażników, gdyż to oni decydują o tym, kto może dołączyć do ich zakonu. Oczywiście kandydat może odmówić dołączenia do grupy, z reguły jednak kiedy otrzyma wezwanie w poczet tej grupy, mistrzowie namawiają go na jej przyjęcie i kandydat im ustępuje. Wynika to z faktu, że Strażnicy Umarłych otoczeni są pewnym kultem przez resztę Aerisjan jako ci, którzy mają najbliższy kontakt z Jaźnią. Ścieżka ta jest jednak niezwykle trudna do opanowania, a wyuczenie się w jej sztukach wymaga ogromu czasu, wysiłku i poświęcenia. Dodatkowo w trakcie edukacji istnieje spore ryzyko porażki, a za tą szkolący się Strażnik Umarłych, płaci cenę w postaci utraty zmysłów, rozumu, a najczęściej życia. Ponieważ Wielka Jaźń jest bytem nieskończenie potężniejszym od jakiegokolwiek psionika jakiego Aerisjanie mają do swej dyspozycji, wliczając w to nawet Awatara, a Strażnicy Umarłych są najbardziej oddanymi sługami tejże Jaźni, stworzona z dusz wszystkich nieżyjących już Aerisjan istota może znacznie bezpieczniej wglądać w krainę zagadek oraz nieskończonego natłoku myśli i emocji jakie wyemitowały wszystkie istoty jeszcze i już nieżyjące, by następnie podzielić się swymi odkryciami ze Strażnikami. W tłumaczeniu na ludzki język oznacza to, że dzięki mocy Jaźni, Strażnicy Umarłych mogą względnie bezpiecznie wglądać w osnowę i odkrywać to co kryje się przyszłości. Ponieważ ich wizje są dość dokładne, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o przewidywanie typu zagrożenia jaki zbliża się do świata Aerisjan, Strażnicy Umarłych są bardzo cenieni i szanowani, przez wyżej postawione osobistości rasy, które znają ich dokładną rolę. Podobnie jak "zwykli" psionicy, tak i Strażnicy Umarłych posiadają strukturę opartą na stopniach wtajemniczenia w arkana sztuki. Należy jednak zauważyć, że w tym konkretnym wypadku, wraz ze wzrostem doświadczenia w kontakcie z Jaźnią, zmienia się także wygląd i charakter szkolącego się Strażnika. - Pretendent - Psionik, który dopiero co wstąpił do zakonu. Uczy się on jak poznawać Jaźń, słuchać jej głosu i nie zwariować od natłoku myśli i emocji jakie uwalnia w jego stronę każdy kontakt z tym niezwykle potężnym bytem. Na tym etapie jego wygląd fizyczny jeszcze się nie zmienia, zmienia się za to jego charakter, psionik staje się dużo spokojniejszą i stoicką osobą. Kiedy pretendent zakańcza swój okres łączenia się z Jaźnią, jego umysł jest twierdzą tak potężną, że żaden demon nie ma szansy przebić się do jej wnętrza. - Strażnik Umarłych '-' '''Psionik, który zakończył swój okres łączenia się z Jaźnią zostaje awansowany na Strażnika Umarłych. Na tym etapie może on już podejmować pierwsze nieśmiałe próby zaglądania w przyszłość, chociaż zwykle nauczyciele decydują się nauczać tych psioników aspektów bojowych, takich jak miotanie kul Jaźni, które przy trafieniu spalają ciało i dusze nieprzyjaciela zadając przy okazji ból i cierpienie wszystkim dookoła trafionego nieszczęśnika, którego uwalniane emocje niczym miecz tną umysły osób w jego pobliżu. Inną bronią jaką może wyzyskać Strażnik na polu walki jest ogień dusz, jest to broń o tyle groźna, że w samych płomieniach przeciwnicy dostrzegają swoje największe lęki, co zmusza ich do ucieczki. Finalną zdolnością jest przyzwanie na pole bitwy zastępu nieśmiertelnych duchów, które walczą u boku Strażnika, uśmiercając jego wrogów. Na tym etapie psionik dokonuje największych przemian na poziomie fizycznym, jego skóra nabiera kolorów, staje się bardziej ludzka, może się zdarzyć, że także pigment jego włosów stanie się inny, na dodatek oczy Strażnika Umałrych przestają przypominać te istot żyjący, tęczówki i źrenice zastępuje jasne światło, podczas gdy białka stają się czarne niczym otchłań. - '''Pretorianin Dusz - Jednostka elitarna, która opanowała wszystkie wyżej wymienione zdolności w stopniu mistrzowskim, potrafi miotać całe garście kul Jaźni, palić całe zastępy wrogów swym płomieniem, a duchy przodków potrafią same zamanifestować swoją obecność na polu walki jeśli zachodzi taka potrzeba. Na tym etapie psionik jest już w stanie wglądać w przyszłość i z pewną dozą niepewności przewidywać bieg zdarzeń. Staje się też całkowicie stoicki, ból i cierpienie, wrogów czy towarzyszy są dla niego niczym. Maszeruje on przez każde pole bitwy masakrując swymi ogromnymi mocami każde zagrożenie jakie stanie mu na drodze. Pretorianin Dusz jest już fanatykiem Wielkiej Jaźni i bez lęku odda życie w jej obronie. - Oświecony - To prawdziwi mistrzowie swej sztuki. Jaźń nie ma przed nimi już żadnych sekretów, bez lęku przemierzają oni labirynt przyszłości poznając coraz to nowe jego odnogi i prawdopodobne możliwości. Duchy nie odstępują ich na krok i niestety stała obecność tych istot w otoczeniu Oświeconych w znacznym stopniu oddziałuje na psychikę tych czarodziejów, więc zachowują się oni dość dziwnie, często rozmawiają a nawet kłócą się "ze sobą" lub widzą coś czego nawet ich bracia szkolący się w tych samych arkanach nie potrafią dostrzec. Oświeconych jest bardzo niewielu i budzą oni lęk innych ścieżek, gdyż potrafią dostrzec każdy nawet najbardziej skrywany sekret jakiejś osoby, niezależnie od tego czy jest ona przyjacielem, czy też wrogiem. Prawdopodobnie Oświeceni potrafią wzywać na pole walki Gniew Jaźni, czyli kule światła, które unicestwiają i pożerają esencje istot jakie staną na ich drodze, tak jak sama Jaźń zrobiła to w trakcie trwania Jarzma Osnowy, wyrywając Nurglowi fragment jego mocy. Zakon Ten, śmiało można powiedzieć zakon, nie posiada mistrza, zamiast tego istnieje rada oświeconych, którzy co ważne zawsze mają swego przedstawiciela wśród normalnych psioników. Zwykle Oświeceni między sobą wybierają przedstawiciela mającego być ich głosem w radzie mistrzów Siódmej Ścieżki. Ponieważ Oświeceni są bytami niezwykle potężnymi i groźnymi ich głos często staje na równi, a nieraz potrafi być wzięty za ważniejszy od tego, jakim jest majestat arcymaga. Bardzo denerwuje to młodszych mistrzów i psioników, którzy nie zostali wybrani przez Strażników, jednak każdy starszy czarodziej wie, że wielką nierozwagą byłoby lekceważenie tych ekscentrycznych i wprawdzie nieco dziwacznych, ale mimo wszystko potężnych znawców przyszłości. Niestety z powodu niemalże całkowitego oddania się mocom Jaźni, Strażnicy Umarłych z czasem tracą zdolności wspierania innych ścieżek, jakie nabyli w trakcie swego pierwotnego szkolenia. Istnieją jednak Strażnicy, zwani przez swych braci Kowalami Dusz. Są to psionicy, którzy łączą w sobie zdolności Rzemieślników i Budowniczych a ich zadaniem jest dbanie o wyposażenie i stan architektoniczny kwater Strażników. I chociaż jeszcze nie zdarzyło się aby Kowal został mianowany Oświeconym, są oni bardzo szanowani przez resztę Strażników, gdyż dzięki nim, reszta z nich może w spokoju kontynuować swą egzystencje. Strażnicy są też jedynymi psionikami, którzy żyją poza miastami a w metropoliach stawiają jedynie niewielki enklawy. Za powód podają potrzebę wyciszenia od natłoku emocji, uczuć i myśli jakie generują Aerisjanie w miastach, by dobrze słyszeć głos Jaźni. Posiadają też jednak własną straż świątynną, będącą głównie połączeniem jednostek militis i equites, które naturalnie sami sobie wybierają i które chronią ich świątynie przed atakami wrogów. Co ważne magowie ci nigdy nie wpuszczają nikogo do wewnętrznych komnat swoich monastyrów, zawsze strzeżonych przez żywych i umarłych. Mówi się nawet, że Strażnicy dopuszczają się praktykowania zakazanych sztuk a ich dowodem na to mają być ostatnie doniesienia o pojawieniu się na polach walki Stalowych Wojowników, napędzanych przez kryształy i pozbawionych jakichkolwiek mechanizmów. Wojownicy ci co prawda zawsze walczą po stronie Aerisjan, są jednak niezwykle potężni i gdyby zwrócili się przeciwko swym stwórcom, pokonanie ich byłoby prawdziwym wyzwaniem. To z kolei napawa niektórych Aerisjan lękiem o rosnącą władzę Strażników. Awatar Ta niezwykła i bardzo tajemnicza istota powstała stosunkowo niedawno, kiedy Aerisjanie zaczęli eksperymentować z granicami swych możliwości odnośnie manipulacji własnymi genami. Nie jest dokładnie pewnym, czy pierwsi z pomysłem stworzenia Awatara wyszli uczeni, psionicy czy uzdrowiciele, wiadomym jest jednak, że wzbudzał on spore kontrowersje wśród tych Aerisjan, którzy w ogóle wiedzieli o pomyśle. Projekt ten siłą rzeczy musiał zaangażować w jakimś stopniu wszystkie ścieżki i chociaż droga do jego finalizacji była burzliwa i problematyczna, efekt przerósł najśmielsze oczekiwania Aerisjanów. Historia powstania Pomysł projektu Awatara zakładał stworzenie istoty, która będzie jednocześnie najwspanialszym spośród przedstawicieli tejże rasy, a przy okazji wiernym jej ideałom wzorem dla innych Aerisjan, najpierw jednak taką istotę trzeba było stworzyć. Początkowo psionicy chcieli podjąć się tworzenia tejże istoty w Prospekcie Mira, szybko zostali jednak zganieni przez wszystkie inne ścieżki, które wskazywały na szereg rzeczy jakie mogły pójść nie tak, w trakcie tworzenia tak potężnego i niezwykłego organizmu. Wymagane było więc stworzenie specjalnego kompleksu, z odpowiednimi zabezpieczeniami i aparaturą, było to bardzo kosztowne i czasochłonne przedsięwzięcie, które nieco zasmuciło uczonych, uzdrowicieli i psioników, gdyż nie mogli oni rozpocząć swych prac natychmiast. Kiedy tylko specjalny ośrodek został skończony, wszystkie trzy ścieżki błyskawicznie przystąpiły do działania. Za pierwszym razem eksperyment zakładał połączenie wyłącznie genów psioników. Zebrano siedem, ściśle wyselekcjonowanych par Aersijańskich psioników, których dzieci, zgodnie z przewidywaniami uczonych miały mieć ogromną moc. Używając specjalnie stworzonego na tą okoliczność urządzenia zwanego przez rzemieślników "komorą życia" połączono ze sobą siedem zapłodnionych komórek jajowych tak, aby przekazać dziecku wyłącznie najlepsze geny jakie mieli do zaoferowania jego rodzice. Początkowo rozwój młodej istoty przebiegał sprawnie i bez problemów. Dusze wszystkich siedmiu zygot, dzięki mocy Strażników Umarłych były stabilnie połączone ze sobą w osnowie i naprawdę nic nie zwiastowało katastrofy. Jednak już po "narodzinach" Pierwszy Awatar zaczął bardzo szybko rosnąć, zdecydowanie zbyt szybciej niż powinno to robić normalne Aerisjańskie dziecko, jednak nawet pomimo gwałtownego rozwoju ciało nie nadążało za mocą. W rezultacie powstał wypaczony potwór, który zdołał uciec z labolatorium, przebić się przez systemy bezpieczeństwa i zbiec do podziemnych tuneli Aeris Prime. Przez kilka lat śmiertelnie groźny stwór szalał w mroczniejszych zakamarkach tuneli, atakując i zabijając całe grupy zwiadowców. Co prawda zrobił też także kilka pożytecznych rzeczy, wybił bowiem wiele grup bandytów i zdołał zniszczyć całe gniazdo arachnidów, jednak przynosił także wiele szkód. Finalnie dopadnięto go na przedmieściach Prospektu Mira, gdzie usiłował spenetrować zewnętrzny kordon. Początkowo do walki miało wkroczyć regularne wojsko, drogę zagrodziła mu jednak straż świątynna Strażników Umarłych. To właśnie ten zakon stanął do walki z potworem i zdołał go ostatecznie unicestwić. Chociaż Pierwszy Awatar okazał się być tworem, delikatnie mówiąc, problematycznym, Aerisjanie nie mieli zamiaru zaprzestać swoich wysiłków. Tym razem jednak uznano, że materiałem wzorcowym dla stworzenia Awatara musi być połączenie dzieci ze wszystkich ścieżek, po jednej parze z każdej. Połączenie tego wszystkiego w jedną całość było nie lada wyczynem, zarówno od strony biologicznej jak i duchowej, finalnie jednak udało się tego dokonać, chociaż efekt nie był zbyt zadowalający dla naukowców. Efektem było bowiem dziecko, które chociaż wyglądało i zachowywało się normalnie było całkowicie pozbawione jakichkolwiek mocy psionicznych, nie tylko tych typowych dla psionika, ale jakichkolwiek innych. Aerisjanie tygodniami zastanawiali się nad tym jakie błędy popełnili w trakcie swych badań, w którym miejscu ich tok rozumowania był nieprawidłowy, analizowano tysiące możliwości, badano genetycznie praktycznie każdego Aerisjanina i w końcu po całych latach badań uczeni zrozumieli swój problem. Wcześniej użyto genów i dusz samych psioników, co utworzyło ładunek mocy, do którego powłoka cielesna po prostu nie była w stanie się przystosować. Za drugim razem użyto wyłącznie połączenia dzieci z par, których rodzice pochodzili wcześniej z takiej samej ścieżki, budowniczych łączono z budowniczymi, wojowników z wojownikami, uczonych z uczonymi itd. co ważne połączenie całej tej mieszanki sprawiło, że dziecko chociaż miało potężną duszę było niezwykle stabilnie psionicznie, na tyle że chociaż nie było w stanie używać żadnej własnej mocy, doskonale słyszało głos Jaźni. Uczeni zrozumieli, że są na dobrej drodze do osiągnięcia swego celu, problemem była jednak Wielka Jaźń, która ewidentnie nie pozwalała dziecku używać swych mocy. Uczeni uznali, że kluczem do sukcesu może być odpowiednia kombinacja genetyczna. Uczeni, uzdrowiciele i psionicy za wszelką cenę starali się odkryć właściwy porządek, poprzez liczne badania i eksperymenty, jednak ich próby spełzły na niczym. Za każdym razem na świat przychodziły dzieci, które dysponowały potężnymi mocami, jednak Jaźń uniemożliwiała im ich używanie. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że metoda jest dobra, wciąż brakowało jednak elementu układanki, który scaliłby Awatara w całość i pozwolił mu na normalne korzystanie ze swych mocy. Aerisjanie próbowali nadal różnych kombinacji, jednak bez skutku i kiedy zaczynali powoli dochodzić do wniosku, że to sama Jaźń nie pozwala im na stworzenie Awatara i że powinni się poddać, stało się coś niespotykanego, coś zupełnie niespodziewanego, co nie miało się wydarzyć już nigdy potem. Do ośrodka badawczego przybyli wszyscy Oświeceni zakonu Strażników Umarłych, pod eskortą licznych psioników organizacji i całego batalionu Strażników Świątynnych. Oświeceni przynieśli ze sobą ogromny pojemnik dziwnej czerwonej substancji i komórki genetyczne wybranych przez siebie par Aerisjan. Magowie przepowiedzieli, że narodziny Awatara unicestwią maszynę jaka została zbudowana do jego stworzenia, a Aerisjanom nie wolno jej odbudowywać, Jaźń da im jednak to, czego tak bardzo pragną. Oświeceni osobiście nadzorowali rytuał łączenia się komórek genetycznych i z użyciem swojej mocy scalili duszę wszystkich tych organizmów w jedno. Wypełniona tajemniczym czerwonym płynem komora życia, została przez nich zapieczętowana z użyciem ognia dusz, a następnie pozostawiona samej sobie. Strażnicy nakazali ewakuować cały ośrodek i postawili dookoła niego całą armie swych wojowników. Po jedenastu miesiącach komora i cały wewnętrzny pierścień ośrodka eksplodowały, a w środku tego całego pogorzeliska odnaleziono Aerisjańskie, czarnowłose niemowlę płci żeńskiej. Moce i zdolności Odziedziczyła empatię uzdrowicieli, zdolność do przyjmowania wiedzy uczonych, siłę i spryt wojownika, zdolności manualne rzemieślników i planowe po budowniczych, ze zwierzętami porozumiewała się lepiej niż niejeden opiekun, jednak jej największym osiągnięciem była psionika. Teleportacja, była pierwszym darem jaki odkryła, nawet przed telekinezą. Obecnie jest w stanie nie tylko wyleczyć nawet najbardziej skomplikowaną chorobę czy ranę, zmuszać wszelkie pomniejsze organizmy do uległości z użyciem samego spojrzenia, tworzyć przedmioty bardziej zaawansowane niż niejeden rzemieślnik, budować konstrukcje jakich nie powstydziłby się żaden mistrz budowniczych i walczyć jak żaden wojownik ale też włada mocami, do których opanowania nieraz potrzebny jest cały chór psioników. Kiedy pierwszy raz weszła na pole walki, czołgi zmieniała w plamy rozgrzanej stali, zgniatała je jak puszki i ciskała nimi we wroga, lub zamrażała by chwile potem rozwalić je w pył gołymi rękoma. Zwykli żołnierze padali przed nią na kolana, na sam widok jej mocy, drżąc ze strachu i błagając o litość. Jednak nie to było największe zaskoczenie. Na swoją pierwszą bitwę przyleciała bowiem na potężnym czarnym smoku, jakiego nikt nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Kroniki Imperialne co prawda wspominały, że na terenach systemu Aeris występują potężne gady, mogące nawet mieć potencjał psioniczny, nigdy nie wspominały jednak o takim rodzaju smoka. Tak czy inaczej, widok potężnej, praktycznie niezniszczalnej psioniczki na polu walki kompletnie złamał morale armii Imperium, która szybko wycofała się z planety. Awatar to uparta i bardzo niezależna istota. Po wojnie z Imperium na pewien czas całkowicie zniknęła z kart historii i powróciła dopiero po kilkunastu latach. Nikt nie wie jednak co robiła przez czas swojego zaginięcia, jedni mówią, że regenerowała swą moc, kolejni że podróżowała, a jeszcze inni że cały ten czas przesiedziała w monastyrach Strażników Umarłych. Rzadko spotyka się z przedstawicielami władz, zamiast tego często pomaga prostym ludziom, czy to przy budowaniu domów lub w tworzeniu przedmiotów, to ostatnie robi zwłaszcza kiedy generowane jest duże zapotrzebowanie, na przykład na narzędzia pod budowę nowej kolonii. Pełno jest opowieści o tym jak po jej nagłym pojawieniu się, dom który buduje się miesiąc powstawał w godzinę. W ten sposób Awatar wspierał nie tylko budowę umocnień jakie gwarantowały Aerisjanom bezpieczeństwo. ale także przyczyniał się do rozwoju infrastruktury miejskiej. Awatar może mieć dowolny głos, jednym razem będzie on bardzo melodyjny i łagodny, jaki zwykle bywa przy kontaktach ze zwykłymi przedstawicielami rasy, z kolei w trakcie dyskusji z władcami miasta czy całej planety, jest zupełnie inny, bardziej pewny siebie, stanowczy i nieugięty, opisywany jako głos samej Jaźni. Biada jednak każdemu kto usłyszy głos Awatara na polu bitwy, wzmacniany psionicznie, groźny i przerażający, odbija się echem w koszmarach każdego żołnierza jaki go usłyszał. Ci nieszczęśni spośród przeciwników, którzy stoją blisko niej w trakcie bitwy, zwykle głuchną na skutek jej ataków. Dodatkowo u jej boku na polu bitwy zawsze staje jej czarnoskóry gad, który swym potężnym rykiem budzi grozę u każdego przeciwnika jakiego spotka. Wygląd i nietypowy przyjaciel Szajrun nazywają jej smoka "Niorbis" czyli "Czarny król". Same smoki mówią że przed upadkiem istniało kilka takich smoków, że są nieśmiertelne i podobnie jak awatar potężniejsze od wszystkich swoich pobratymców. Z tego powodu, a także z powodu wyglądu Awatara, narodziła się teoria jakoby czerwona substancja, której użyto do stworzenia Aerisjanki była jego krwią. Przemawia za tym dodatkowo fakt, że dziewczyna rozumie smoczą mowę znacznie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, a same smoki tytułują ją swoją królową i zwykle się jej słuchają. Najprawdopodobniej Awatar może dowolnie zmieniać swój wygląd, mimo to nigdy tego nie robi, a przynajmniej nie oficjalnie. Kobieta ta jest dość nietypowym połączeniem jeśli idzie o jej urodę, z jednej strony ma dosyć łagodne rysy twarzy, z drugiej strony sam kształt jej głowy, stosunkowo wysoki wzrost oraz szpiczaste uszy sugerują eldarskie korzenie, jest ona nieco bledsza niż przeciętny Aerisjanin, ma jednak typowe dla przedstawicieli tej rasy kruczo-czarne włosy. Jej oczy są szare jak u każdego Aerisjanina przed tym jak wybierze on swoją ścieżkę. Zawsze emanuje pewnością siebie i władczym majestatem, chociaż z reguły nie wykorzystuje tych atutów w kontaktach z prostymi przedstawicielami swej rasy. Zarówno na polu walki jak i poza nim nosi wykonany z tylko sobie znanych materiałów pancerz łuskowy, który jednak czy to za sprawą jej mocy, czy też minerałów z jakich jest wykonany, jest w stanie z powodzeniem zatrzymać trafienie z ciężkiego boltera. Tam pancerz okrywa dodatkowo licznymi płachtami materiału wykonanego z electrivis, który skutecznie zatrzymuje płomienie z miotaczy ognia i promienie z karabinów laserowych. Dyplomacja Chociaż sama nigdy nie przyjęła tego tytułu i zabrania tak siebie nazywać, wielu Aerisjan uważa ją za władczynie układu i niepodzielną "królową" wszystkich Aerisjan.. Podobnie potraktowała ją zresztą inkwizycja podczas negocjacji podczas III wojny z imperium, której przerwanie i pertraktacje zostały wymuszone za sprawą pojawienia się nad układem macki tyranidów z floty-roju Kraken. Ścieżki zakazane Praktykowane jedynie przez renegatów, którzy opuścili Wielką Jaźń, ścieżki upadłych to droga mrocznych, przerażających zdolności, a ci którzy na nią wkraczają zwykle szybko giną, gdyż nie potrafią zapanować nad upiornymi wizjami, które stale ich nękają po nawiązaniu ścisłego kontaktu z osnową. Jednak magowie którym uda się przeżyć, stają się bardzo potężni i niebezpieczni, zarówno dla siebie jak i dla innych. Istnieje wiele sztuk zakazanych, a prawie wszyscy ich praktykanci zamieszkują Angarę, jedyny księżyc Aeris Secundus i jedyny księżyc jaki mają planety skaliste tego układu, stanowiący swego rodzaju enklawę wyrzutków. Zamieszkują ją bowiem nie tylko upadli magowie ale także przedstawiciele wszystkich innych ścieżek, którzy zdecydowali się z jakiegoś powodu opuścić społeczeństwo Aerisjan, lub zostali z niego wygnani. Nekromancja To chyba najbardziej popularna i najbardziej rozwinięta sztuka. W odróżnieniu od duchów przyzywanych przez Strażników Umarłych, upiory pozamykane w ciałach przez Nekromantów, są przetrzymywane siłą. Związani z duszą nekromanty, są jego bezrozumnymi marionetkami ślepo wypełniającymi polecenia mrocznego mistrza. Aby nie wyczerpać swoich mocy, nekromanci nauczyli się jak pobierać energie dla swych sług z otaczającego ich świata, toteż zwykle tereny wokół ich kryjówek są wymarłe i opustoszałe. Zwykle nekromanci to potężni magowie, a ich moce stoją na równi z tymi używanymi przez Strażników Umarłych. Jak każda ze ścieżek związanych z psioniką, a zwłaszcza jej zakazanymi typami, tak i ta niesie ze sobą ogromne niebezpieczeństwo. Najczęściej nekromanci którzy byli zbyt pewni siebie i swych mocy, przez co tworzyli zbyt wiele sług, a potem tracili nad nimi kontrolę i ginęli z rąk własnych marionetek, które odzyskując świadomości zapałały niespotykaną chęcią zemsty i odwetu na swoim oprawcy. Demonologia Żaden, nawet upadły Aerisjanin nie jest na tyle głupi by przyzywać istoty z domeny czterech potęg. Istnieją jednak pomniejsze twory niezależne, które bardzo chętnie korzystają z możliwości dostania się do materialnego świata by uczynić w nich chociaż trochę szkód. Jeden z psioników o mało nie wywołał wojny na skalę globalną gdy przez przypadek zwrócił na siebie uwagę Maliace. Ten chciał go opętać i zniszczyć Aerisjan by odzyskać swoją potęgę dostając moc Jaźni. Na szczęście wojownicy z wsparciem Strażników Umarłych, którzy przewidzieli pojawienie się tego gigantycznego zagrożeniam odnaleźli kryjówkę upadłego i zniszczyli go na czas. W czasie walki demonologowie mogą polegać na mrocznym wsparciu swoich sług a także posiadają wiele mrocznych mocy jakie udostępnia im dzika, niezwiązana z Wielką Jaźnią osnowa. Domena śmierci Podczas gdy dwa pozostałe typy psioników preferują wzywanie sobie sług i jedynie wzmacniają swoje zdolności, wybrańcy domeny śmierci to prawdziwi niszczyciele wszystkiego co żywe. Ich zdolności pozwalają unicestwiać całe armie, a znany jest przypadek gdy jeden mag śmierci zniszczył cały liczący prawie tysiąc orków klan. Magia śmierci pozwala na używanie potężnych "zaklęć" obszarowych takich jak stworzenie chmury śmiercionośnego gazu, który przejdzie przez każdy filtr i zniszczy układ nerwowy wroga. Jest jeszcze wiele innych zdolności takich jak unicestwienie, które dosłownie niszczy wroga, niezależnie od tego czy jest on człowiekiem, aerisjaninem, eldarem czy orkiem. Moc ta jest o tyle groźna, że w rękach prawdziwego mistrza sztuki unicestwia także duszę, bądź demoniczną esencję w osnowie. Zdecydowanie najbardziej przerażającą jest jednak moc znana jako "klątwa obdzieracza" która dosłownie odrywa kawałki mięśni i wszelkich innych tkanek od kości przeciwników, finalnie zostawiając goły szkielet i strzępy organelli ofiary. Magowie śmierci są jednymi z najrzadziej spotykanych co wynika z faktu iż sztuka kontroli nad gniewem osnowy dającym im moc jest niezwykle trudna a i najzdolniejsi magowie tracili nad nią kontrolę. Mutacja Chyba nie muszę mówić dlaczego sztuka ta jest zakazana. Mutatorzy, czyli psionicy tej domeny uwielbiają eksperymenty. Poddają swoje ciała licznym ulepszeniom, dzięki którym są szybsi silniejsi i bardziej odporni na ból. Czyni to z nich bardzo groźnych przeciwników. Jednak to nie mutacje na ich własnych ciałach są tymi najgorszymi. To to co robią z porwanymi przez siebie istotami budzi lęk i grozę. Dwogłowe potwory, ludzie zmienieni w bezrozumne maszyny do zabijania czy inne mieszanki genetyczne, to jedynie wierzchołek góry lodowej. Upadli okopując się na Angarze stworzyli całe mroczne miasta, które zarówno zaawansowaniem jak i wielkością dorównują miastom zwykłych Aerisjan. To co zdecydowanie różnie jednak upadłych od Dzieci Jaźni, to walka między sobą. Mieszkańcy dwóch miast potrafią rzucać się sobie do gardeł bez wyraźnego powodu. Jedynym przypadkiem gdy stają do walki razem a nawet decydują się wesprzeć Aerisjańską defensywę jest atak z zewnątrz. Wtedy niemal natychmiast konflikty wewnętrzne idą na bok a przeciwko wrogowi wystawiony zostaje naprawdę potężny arsenał psionicznych i nie tylko, mocy zniszczenia. Z uwagi na fakt stałej gotowości bojowej a także wielkiej ostrożności Aerisjan, upadli praktycznie nigdy nie atakują miast Jaźni, zwłaszcza gdy mają swoim księżycu nie tylko wiele innych ras ale także innych upadłych, którzy są o wiele łatwiejszym celem, niż ich zorganizowani i dobrze chronieni pobratymcy. Smoczy kult Początkowo uważano że żyjące na Aeris smoki są jedynie groźnymi i krwiożerczymi panami przestworzy, którymi straszono nieposłuszne dzieci. Ich ryk budził i często nadal budzi grozę i przerażenie jednak pogląd Aerisjan na temat tych istnień uległ potężnej zmianie, głównie za sprawą opiekunów, a w późniejszym czasie także Awatara. Między pierwszą a drugą wojną z Imperium Ludzkości, grupa Aerisjańskich badaczy odkryła, że smoczy ryk, który z niewiadomych przyczyn potrafił oddziaływać na Aerisjan w różny sposób, jest tak naprawdę jedynie echem ich prawdziwego głosu, który chociaż miał zbyt wysoką częstotliwość by być słyszalny dla Aerisjańskiej świadomości, to wciąż był odbierany przez mózg. Lata badań wykazały, że smoki nie tylko mają własny język ale także potrafią przechowywać swoją wiedzę w genach. Tak więc nowonarodzony smok, może od razu posiadać wiedzę i doświadczenie nawet kilkunastu pokoleń swych przodków. Na dodatek smoki są istotami długowiecznymi, których każdy osobnik może dożyć nawet tysiąca lat. Jednakże ze względu na bardzo skomplikowany sposób reprodukcji, działania mocy immaterium oraz wcześniejszą działalność ludzkich kolonizatorów, smoków jest bardzo niewiele, nawet obecnie kiedy istoty te są chronione przez Aerisjan i wspierane w odbudowywaniu swej liczebności. Zagadką pozostaje jednak, jakim cudem te gigantyczne istoty zdołały przetrwać kataklizm jakim była burza osnowy, która przez tak wiele lat trzymała swoją pieczę nad planetą. Nazwa "Smoczy kult" jest dość nieadekwatna do tego jak wygląda społeczność Aerisjan opiekujących się smokami, którzy chociaż rzeczywiście opiekują się smokami i dysponują już w zasadzie własnymi unikatowymi odmianami ścieżek, w żadnym stopniu nie są fanatykami czczącymi jakieś smocze bóstwo. Aerisjanie ci żyją blisko, a często nawet wewnątrz smoczych ostoi, gdzie tworzą swoje miasta. Jest to jednak układ korzystny dla obu stron. Smoki dostają od "kultystów" znacznie lepsze kryjówki tworzone przez przedstawicieli Ścieżki Budowniczych, które są dodatkowo chronione przez armie Aerisjan, a Aerisjanie wsparcie i wiedzę tych potężnych istot. Od razu pragnę jednak zaznaczyć, że przez duży szacunek do istot jakimi są smoki, nie istnieją ludzie dosiadający smoków. Nie ma też chyba smoka, który dałby się dosiąść. Istnieje wiele różnic między Aerisjanami należącymi do kultu i tymi którzy do niego nie należą, gdzie pierwszymi natychmiast rzucającymi się w oczy różnicami są te zachodzące na poziomie biologicznym. Chcąc poznać sekret przekazywania pamięci genetycznej, Aerisjanie połączyli swoje geny z genami smoków. Efekt był dość nieoczekiwany, sekretu pamięci nie zgłębiono do czasów dzisiejszych, powstał za to nowy podgatunek Aerisjan, zwany potocznie Szajran, który co ciekawe ma barierę genetyczną rozwiniętą do tego stopnia, że nie mogą oni mieć dzieci ze zwykłymi Aerisjanami. Szajranie zostali też obdarzeni dwiema unikatowymi zdolnościami jakimi są: większa kontrola nad żywiołem ognia, oraz "echo krwi". I o ile tej pierwszej chyba nie trzeba nikomu tłumaczyć, druga jest bardzo ciekawa i dość niezwykła, ale także bardzo przydatna. Polega ona na tym, że Szajran mogą komunikować się ze sobą na ogromne odległości, bez używania jakichkolwiek narzędzi, za pomocą samej woli umysłu. Jedynym warunkiem jest to, aby dany przedstawiciel rasy, był spokrewniony z osobą, z którą się komunikuje. Jest to szczególnie przydatne na misjach zwiadowczych, wówczas jeden członek rodziny zostaje w kwaterze, by drugi mógł mu natychmiast zameldować o jakimś niezwykłym odkryciu. Szajran znacznie różnią się od Aerisjan. Ich skóra uzyskała bardziej ludzki kolor, potrafią oni słyszeć smoczy głos a w przypadku psioników nawet się w nim porozumiewać, zmiane przeszły także ich oczy, które od teraz mają zawsze kolorowe przebarwienia, wystepujące w postaci pomarańczowych "pasemek" w oczach. Są one zwykle koloru pomarańczowego więc patrząc w oczy, ciężko byłoby odróżnić wojownika Szarajn od "zwykłego" przedstawiciela tej ścieżki. Szajran pozostali jednak zjednoczeni z Wielką Jaźnią i podążają drogą ścieżek, zaszły w nich jednak pewne zmiany, które sprawiają, że owe ścieżki i sposoby podążania nimi znacznie różnią się od tych, jakimi wędrują zwykli Aerisjanie. O ile ścieżki budowniczych, opiekunów czy uczonych pozostały praktycznie bez zmian nie licząc motywu smoków, które całkowicie zdominowały architekturę, o tyle ścieżki wojownika, rzemieślnika, uzdrowiciela i psionika przeszły przez liczne znaczące transformacje. Ognisty Rzemieślnik Od tradycyjnego rzemieślnika różni się przedewszystkim materiałem, z którego wykonuje większość przedmiotów. Electrivis będące podstawą Aerisjańskiej metalurgii i przemysłu zostało zastąpione Smoczą Stalą. Tworzy się ją przez połączenie dowolnego żelaza, lub innego metalu ze smoczą krwią, najczęściej na etapie hartowania. Efektem jest powstanie materiału znacznie wytrzymalszego i odpornego na zepsucie niż jego typowo ludzki odpowiednik wytwarzany w podobny sposób. Co więcej wnikająca w nią smocza krew sprawia, że ostrze lub pocisk wykonany z takiej stali, zadaje dużo większe obrażenia niż stal zwykła. Wynika to z reakcji alergicznej, jaką wywołuje kontakt z tym typem stali u istot, nie mających styczności z genotypem smoka. Trucizna ta działa szczególnie dobrze na ludzi i tau, których w szczególnych przypadkach może nawet zabić. Stal ta po "wykąpaniu" jej w smoczej krwi przybiera czarny kolor i jest z reguły znacznie cięższa od electrivis, ale rekompensuje jej to duża odporność na obrażenia termiczne jak i fakt że do jej obrobienia nie potrzeba tak wiele energii psionicznej. Szajrańscy wojownicy mają jednak nieco utrudnione zadanie, gdy trzeba doładować broń energią psioniczną i o ile w wypadku pocisków z ładunkiem wykonanym z electrivis nie pozostaje to zbyt wielkim problemem, to już naładowanie energią psychiczną miecza, może być prawdziwym wyzwaniem dla Aerisjańskich Szajran. Dlatego też ich wojownicy są znacznie agresywniej szkoleni w posługiwaniu się swymi mocami na polu walki. Z jakiegoś powodu smocza krew nie reaguje z electrivis lub reaguje aż za bardzo, więc nie da się przenieść jej właściwości na typowe uzbrojenie, nie można na przykład, zrobić miecza, który będzie wykorzystywał smoczą stal i electrivis jednocześnie. Takie ostrze nie będzie miało właściwości żadnego z materiałów, albo eksploduje podczas kucia. Na szczęście żaden z materiałów nie reaguje agresywnie z powodu samej obecności drugiego w swoim pobliżu, dzięki czemu nie ma potrzeby konstruowania nowych typów instalacji przewodzących w pojazdach i innych zaawansowanych konstrukcjach Szajran, jakie wykorzystują smoczą stal. Smoczy Uzdrowiciel Podczas gdy zwykli uzdrowiciele bazują głównie na mocach psionicznych w trakcie uzdrawiania swych braci i sióstr, trzonem znachorstwa wśród medyków Szajran jest alchemia, która na masową skalę wykorzystuje elementy ciała smoków, naturalnie elementy pozyskane za pomocą odpowiednich rytuałów i metod, których zadaniem jest uniknięcie oburzenia ze strony innych przedstawicieli rasy. Niektóre elementy swego ciała smoki oddają czasami jeszcze nawet za życia, wiedząc jak wiele znaczą one dla Szajran. I tak przykładowo mączka kostna, która może być pozyskana nawet z zębów smoków żyjących, którym i tak takowe odrosną, świetnie sprawdza się przy leczeniu zatruć i odkażaniu ran. Maść z ziół leczniczych i zmielonej łuski smoka lodu świetnie zbija gorączkę i leczy oparzenia a ekstrakt z jadu smoka zielonego, może zadziałać jako doskonałe znieczulenie, lub narkoza dla pacjenta. Niestety medycyna Szajrańska działa tylko na Szajran. Dla zwykłego Aerisjanina takie leki to potworna trucizna, która zafundowałaby mu śmierć w okropnych mękach. Na przykład, znieczulenie zabiłoby pacjenta, a niezwykle przydatna maść na gorączkę po prostu by go zamroziła. Smoczy uzdrowiciele przejęli też na siebie część obowiązków ścieżki opiekunów, gdyż zajmują się nie tylko uśmierzaniem bólu innych Aerisjan ale także smoków. Z tego powodu Uzdrowiciele są jedną z najbardziej cenionych ścieżek Aerisjan, wśród smoczej nacji. Gadzi Opiekun Chociaż nazwa ta może wydawać się bardzo niewdzięczna, opiekunowie Szajran są chyba najbardziej szanowaną kastą tej nacji. Wynika to głównie z faktu, że poza psionikami oni jedyni potrafią bez większych przeszkód porozumiewać się ze smokami, a w konsekwencji znacznie lepiej się nimi opiekować. Wielu Gadzich Opiekunów szkoli się także w walce, bo chociaż nie są oni wojownikami i nie jest to ich rola w społeczeństwie gotowi są walczyć i ginąć w obronie swych smoczych braci i sióstr, którym zagraża praktycznie każdy konflikt jaki spada na planetę. Więź ta jest zresztą odwzajemniana i Opiekunowie, są jedyną kastą, nie licząc wysoko postawionych wojowników, uzdrowicieli i kapłanów, jaka ma wstępy do wewnętrznych sanktuariów każdego smoczego leża, gdzie zwykle znajduje się największy i najcenniejszy skarb smoków, a mianowicie ich potomstwo. Armia Awatara Tak naprawdę ścieżka wojownika Szajran zasługuje na cały osobny rozdział, jest bowiem tak, odmienna pod kątem zarówno wyposażenia, jak i zdolności jakie posiadają jej przedstawiciele, że jedynym co czyni te armie podobnymi do siebie, są przedstawiciele ich ras, którzy i tak różnią się od siebie genetyką, oraz nazwy poszczególnych rodzajów jednostek. Armie Szajran sami przedstawiciele rasy, nazwali Armią Awatara, nazwa ta początkowo brana za przejaw pychy, pewności siebie i przekonania o swej wyższości, znalazła jednak swe potwierdzenie w rzeczywistości,k gdyż to właśnie Awatar zreformował i zmodyfikował oryginalną armie Szajran tak by wyglądali oni tak, jak ma to miejsce obecnie. Takie zachowanie Awatara nieco niepokoi Aerisjan, którzy jego znając moce z zaczynają obawiać się ataku, po drugiej stronie barykady stoją z kolei Szajranie, którzy dumni ze swego statusu i utwierdzeni w poczuciu swej wyjątkowości, patrzą z góry na zwykłych wojowników rasy. Chociaż te ostatnie zachowania są bardzo potępiane przez Awatara, który jak sam podkreśla, jest ucieleśnieniem woli Wielkiej Jaźni, a ta obejmuje swą mocą wszystkie dzieci Aeris, niezależnie od tego czy noszą w sobie smoczą krew czy też nie. Rozbieżność Ścieżek Nie jest żadnym sekretem, że wojownicy Szajran różnią się od swych pierwowzorów na wielu polach. Muszą się różnić, aby być skutecznymi, nie dysponując tak dużym wsparciem narzędzi psionicznych Szajranie bazują z reguły na swym potencjale fizycznym a nie psionicznym, gdy dochodzi do starcia z przeciwnikiem. W trosce o swoje dzieci Wielka Jaźń, zapewne za namowami Awatara, obdarzyła "smoczą krew" jak przyjęło nazywać się przedstawicieli Smoczego Kultu, znacznie lepszymi predyspozycjami fizycznymi. Wojownicy Szajran są z reguły wyżsi od swych normalnych odpowiedników, lepiej zbudowani i przystosowani do znoszenia większych ilości bólu. Czyni ich to szybszymi, zwinniejszymi, silniejszymi, pozwala więc zachowywać taką samą skuteczność na polu bitwy, pomimo korzystania ze znacznie cięższego sprzętu. Z kolei otrzymanie smoczych genów w skład swojego DNA, w ogromnym stopniu rozwinęło naturalne zmysły Szajran, zyskali oni lepszy wzrok, lepszy węch, słuch i wyczuwają znacznie więcej z użyciem swego dotyku. Miało to jednak pewien efekt uboczny, w postaci zwiększonej agresji i drapieżności tej społeczności. Z tego właśnie powodu, Szajran decydujący się podążać ścieżką wojownika, z taką wyższością, a można powiedzieć, że wręcz butnością, patrzą na swych zwykłych pobratymców. Poza tym otrzymali oni także zdolność szybszej regeneracji swoich ran, wynikającą głównie z faktu otrzymywania innego, nie tak natychmiastowego jak u normalnych Aerisjan sposobu leczenia ran. Chociaż potrafią to także rzemieślnicy, to wojownicy znajdują prawdziwie niszczycielskie zastosowanie w zdolności, jaką jest zwiększona kontrola nad żywiołem ognia. Ponieważ Szajranie z reguły posiadają silniejszą kontrolę nad tym właśnie żywiołem, mogą, nie będąc "prawdziwymi psionikami" miotać kulami ognia w przeciwników na polu walki, lub generować prawdziwe jęzory ognia, jakimi spalają przeciwników i wykurzają ich zza ich umocnień i osłon. To czyni wojowników tej nacji niezwykle groźnymi w walce z okopanym przeciwnikiem, gdyż nie potrzebują oni wsparcia formacji equites i ich ciężkiego sprzętu, aby pokonać wroga. Co nie znaczy, że z usług takich jednostek nie korzystają. Organizacja Armii Awatara Armia awatara wykorzystuje w zasadzie ten sam podział jednostek co regularne siły tej rasy. Są one jednak nieco okrojone, a wojownicy Szajran są bardziej wszechstronni pod względem radzenia sobie na froncie. Największą różnicą jest tutaj brak jednostek Vigilium i Exactoris. Początkujący wojownik nie jest tutaj poddawany wstępnemu szkoleniu, lecz jest od razu przypisywany do konkretnej jednostki, z tą tylko różnicą że otrzymuje przydomek "Nova" na początku swego tytułu co oznacza, że świeży rekrut wojsk Awatara służący w specjalizacji Militis nosi rangę "Nova Militus". Co więcej brak jednostek Exactoris sprawia, że każda ze specjalizacji szkoli własnych kierowców i operatorów obsługujących przypisane do nich maszyny i zajmujących się ich podstawową konserwacją. Armie te jak już wspomniałem różnią się wyposażeniem, a przez to także wyglądem na polu walki. - Militis - Chociaż pełnią taką samą rolę jak swe odpowiedniki w regularnej armii Aeris, zdecydowanie różnią się swoim wyglądem i wyposażeniem. Po pierwsze zamiast strojów z włókien wykonanych z electrivis i nielicznych tylko płyt pancerza, noszą pełne zbroje płytowe, przystosowane do blokowania zarówno odłamków jak i promieni z karabinów laserowych. Sami Militis Szajran także korzystają z karabinów laserowych, głównie z powodu możliwości łatwego ładowania ich ogniw galwanicznych, dzięki sprawniejszej kontroli nad temperaturą, która sprawia, że członek tej specjalizacji może naładować swą broń gołymi rękami. Karabiny Szajran są też znacznie silniejsze od tych, jakich używają zwykli Aerisjanie dzięki czemu doskonale nadają się do walki ze wszystkimi istotami żyjącymi na powierzchni, co prawda cierpi na tym ilość wystrzałów jaką można oddać dzięki jednej baterii, ale dla Szajran nie stanowi to problemu. - Equites - Selekcjonowani spośród najpotężniejszych, największych i najsilniejszych rekrutów, equites stanowią rdzeń jednostek frontowych Szajran. Jednakże w odróżnieniu od zwykłych ciężkozbrojnych Aerisjan, ci wojownicy nie używają tarcz stacjonarnych. Ich wyposażenie jest dostosowane do ich potężnych pancerzy bojowych, jakie mogą spokojnie samodzielnie znieść zdecydowaną większość obrażeń zadawanych przez broń termiczną. Potężne generatory tarcz umieszczane na ich karwaszach mają za zadanie zatrzymywać jedynie pociski przystosowane do penetracji pancerzy a możliwości fizyczne tych Szajran wystarczają aby zatrzymać wrogie uderzenie, nawet jeśli to pada z wyrzutni rakiet. Do tego Equites na polu walki uzbrojeni są w Niszczyciel, potężną rękawice energetyczną, która może zostać wyposażona w miotacz ognia, działo energetyczne, wyrzutnie rakiet, lub działo laserowe, w zależności od preferencji użytkownika. Broń jest zwykle ukryta w obudowie, więc obserwator nie zobaczy jej dopóki nie będzie za późno. - Elite - Jednostki zwiadowcze Aerisjan, które przeszły najmniej zmian w ich społeczności. Co prawda pancerze zwiadowców zdecydowanie różnią się od tych używanych przez normalne jednostki elite, jednak jest to różnica bazująca głównie na wyglądzie. Elite armii Awatara nadal wykorzystują stroje wykonane z electrivis, które mogą załamywać promienie słoneczne czyniąc zwiadowce praktycznie niewidzialnym. Tak samo jak zwykli Elites specjalizują się oni w aktach sabotażu, zwiadzie i skrytobójstwach. Jednakże metody szkolenia, a także odwaga, agresja i brawura, sprawiają że ci zabójcy znacznie chętniej dokonają morderstwa z użyciem broni białej. Elite Szajran mają nawet specjalne rękawice, przystosowane do wzmacniania ich i tak już ogromnej władzy nad żywiołem ognia, a jakie mogą dosłownie usmażyć przeciwnika, ułatwiając przewodzenie ciepła bezpośrednio do jego ciała. Kapłan Krwi Zarówno zasady rekrutacji jak i podziału czy wychowania u Kapłanów Krwi są praktycznie takie same jak u ich odpowiedników nie posiadających wsparcia smoczych genów, pod tym względem różnią się one w zasadzie tylko nazwami stopni wtajemniczenia w arkania Psioniki. Jednak magowie krwi mają wiele zdolności unikatowych dostępnych wyłącznie dla Szajran. O wiele łatwiej przychodzi im zapanowanie nad magią ognia i lodu, szybciej też uczą się metod wspierania innych ścieżek, zwłaszcza rzemieślników, jak zawsze jednak gdzieś musi tkwić haczyk. Tutaj jest nim wytrzymałość za cenę potęgi, magowie Szajran są w stanie o wiele dłużej utrzymywać działanie swoich czarów i wyzyskiwać ich potencjał na polu walki, jednak czary te są słabsze niż te, jakimi posługują się zwykli Aerisjanie. Dlatego chociaż mag krwi może przykładowo miotać dziesięć kul ognia, tam gdzie zwykły psionik Aerisjan może miotać tylko pięć, kule tego drugiego będą niosły ze sobą znacznie większy potencjał destrukcyjny. Chociaż ten przykład jest akurat nietrafiony, bo Szajranie mają wyjątkowy talent do władania mocami ognia, więc kule te będą miały taką samą moc. Szajranie dysponują wieloma nietypowymi zaklęciami bojowymi, takimi jak chociażby przyzwanie na pole bitwy duszy martwego smoka, który chociaż na polu bitwy może przebywać znacznie krócej niż armia duchów Strażnika Umarłych, może dokonać porównywalnych zniszczeń. Zdolność ta bardzo intryguje wspomnianych już członków zakonu, jednak nigdy, którzy podjęli wiele prób jej poznania i pozyskania dla siebie, nigdy jednak się one nie powiodły, widocznie jest to zdolność dostępna wyłacznie dla Szajran, którzy co ciekawe z jakiegoś powodu nie mają prawa wstąpienia w szeregi Strażników Umarłych. Przyzwany smok przyjmuje formę cienistej postaci, która jest praktycznie nieśmiertelna i może używać całej swej siły jaką posiadała za życia, niestety zaklęcie to jest bardzo czasochłonne i nawet Szajranie ze swoją wytrzymałością, nie mogą utrzymywać tej istoty zbyt długo w świecie materialnym. Do tego dosyć intrygującego arsenału zdolności dochodzą takie moce takie jak kontrola krwi. Jeżeli mag zmusi przeciwnika by ten napił się jego krwi; co wcale nie jest takie trudne gdyż ci kapłani dysponują ogromną mocą nad tym właśnie elementem swego ciała i rozpylenie swej krwi w postaci niewielkiej, kontrolowanej telekinetycznie mgiełki, jaka z łatwością trafi do ust przeciwników nie jest żadnym wyzwaniem; ten stanie się bezwzględnie posłusznym sługą. Co ciekawe wypicie czystej smoczej krwi, kończy się natychmiastowym zgonem osoby pijącej niezależnie od jej rasy, bywa ona więc często używana do zatruwania zbiorników wodnych nieprzyjaciela, gdyż już bardzo mała ilość smoczej posoki, może okazać się śmiertelna, a na pewno wyeliminuje nieprzyjaciela z walki na długie tygodnie. Jakim więc sposobem dokonano połączenia genów smoka i Aerisjanina, pozostaje zagadką. Na podsumowanie tego rozdziału dodam tylko, że szajranie chociaż różnią się od Aerisjan wielu aspektach zarówno fizycznych jak i psychicznych, wciąż nimi pozostają i każdy z nich byłby gotów oddać życie w obronie Aeris i "zwykłych" Aerisjan i z wzajemnością, każdy mieszkaniec planety przybyłby Szajranom z odsieczą jeśli byłoby trzeba, nawet jeśli obie strony nie do końca sobie ufają, wiedzą, że mają tylko siebie. Administracja, komunikacja i transport Właściwie każda rasa ma administrację lub coś co pełni jej rolę i Aerisjanie nie są tutaj wyjątkiem. Chociaż ich administracja różni się w znacznym stopniu od Imperialnej. Nie ma tutaj maszyny urzędniczej, która ocenia prawdopodobieństwo zwycięstwa danej bitwy i podejmuje decyzje gdzie jakie siły można wysłać a jakich nie. Wszystkie decyzje podejmowane są za porozumieniem i zgodą większości najważniejszych członków wszystkich ścieżek. Nie istnieje sytuacja, w której jedna ścieżka jest ważniejsza od innej, chociaż w przypadku wojny z reguły bardziej słucha się tego co ma do powiedzenia rada wojowników, a przy zakładaniu nowego miasta czy kopalni tego co mówi rada budowniczych, gdy omawiane są problemy zasobów na szczególną uwagą cieszą się opiekunowie i rzemieślnicy, a w przypadku epidemii uzdrowiciele. Wyjątkiem od reguły są tutaj Strażnicy Umarłych, którzy uwagą i poważaniem mogą cieszyć się zawsze, chociaż głos zabierają raczej dosyć rzadko. Niektórzy mogą teraz powiedzieć "Ale co taki opiekun może wiedzieć o wojnie" należy wtedy pamiętać, że taki opiekun dożywa około ośmiuset lat, a w chwili gdy obejmował stanowisko ma około sześciuset, więc miał czas by poznać prawidła jakim rządzi się wojna. Zresztą wojna wymaga zapasów, nie tylko broni i amunicji ale także lekarstw i żywności, a zapewnienie tych leży już w kompetencji właśnie opiekunów. Był to tylko jeden z przykładów na to że żadna ścieżka nie jest mniej ważna od innej, niezależnie od sytuacji. Komunikacja Początkowo bazujący swą technologię na Imperialnej, Aerisjanie porozumiewali się na masową skalę za pomocą przekazów radiowych, jednak w miarę rozumienia kryształów Jaźni i poznawania mocy samej istoty jaka w nich żyła, bardzo rozwinęła się komunikacja telepatyczna. Członkowie rodziny mogą się ze sobą porozumiewać na potężne odległości w zasadzie o każdej porze dnia i nocy i nie muszą wcale podążać ścieżką psioników by tego dokonać. Ta forma komunikacji różni się jednak w znaczącym stopniu od Echa Krwi Szajran, mianowicie w tym wypadku, osoba "po drugiej stronie" nie czuje emocji tej drugiej i nie może "zobaczyć" świata swojego krewniaka jego oczami, jak to ma miejsce w znacznie silniejszej więzi przedstawicieli smoczej krwi. Przedstawiciele władz, czy też po prostu różnych ścieżek, którzy nie są spokrewnieni ze sobą, używają natomiast kryształów komunikacyjnych wykonanych z electrivis. Ponieważ Wielka Jaźń otacza wszystkie zamieszkiwane planety układu, wiadomości te z reguły nie są niczym zakłócane i zapewniają stały i bezpieczny proces komunikacji, mogący operować sprawnie nawet na odległościach międzyplanetarnych. Mroczne byty osnowy nie zapomniały jednak o Aerisjanach i ostrzą sobie zęby na ten układ. Jaźń musi się co jakiś czas zmagać z atakującymi ją demonami. W takiej sytuacji komunikacja telepatyczna zostaje zakłócona a do łask wracają zwykłe Voxy, chociaż ich sieć i tak jest o niebo lepiej rozwinięta niż miało to miejsce w czasach kolonizacji Imperialnej. Porozumiewanie się telepatyczne zarezerwowane zostaje wówczas tylko na ciężkie przypadki i to Strażnicy Umarłych nadają i odbierają komunikaty, gdyż tylko oni są w stanie je wychwycić i przekazać dalej. Transport W początkach istnienia tej rasy, podróżowano za pomocą pociągów bojowych lub rzadziej zwykłych towarowców, jakie stale przecinały podziemną sieć tuneli metra. Obecnie takich bojowych składów kolejowych używa się głównie do sprawdzania tuneli międzymiastowych a także do walki na powierzchni, towarowce nadal pełnią jednak swe funkcje. Potężna sieć tuneli i podziemnych posterunków istnieje do dziś i jest regularnie sprawdzana. Chociaż ta gigantyczna pajęczyna tuneli prawie pół tysiąca lat temu zastąpiona została szeroko rozwiniętą siecią teleportów, obejmujących cały układ, przez tunele wciąż przechodzi wiele towarów. Teleportacja obejmuje jednak głównie istoty żywe, a korzystanie z niej dla przeciętnego mieszkańca jest dosyć drogie, oczywiście w przypadku dostania się z jednego miasta do drugiego, gdyż teleportacja na terenie miast jest darmowa. Istnieją także potężne wrota międzyplanetarne posiadające wbudowane własne trakcje kolejowe, którymi w oka mgnieniu i jednorazowo można transportować gargantuiczne ilości zaopatrzenia, sprzętu, wojska i broni. Tunelami tradycyjnymi także transportuje się z reguły potężne ładunki towarowe, rzadziej zabierają się nimi biedniejsi Aerisjanie szukający sobie własnego konta. Jednakże tym co w największym stopniu wymusza na Aerisjanach potrzebę stałego utrzymywania tuneli w dobrej kondycji to sporadyczne ataki demonów na Wielką Jaźń, które w poważnie zakłócają a w przypadku podróży międzyplanetarnej wręcz uniemożliwiają teleportację. Dlatego tak ważne jest by utrzymywać sieć podziemnych międzymiastowych tuneli w jak najlepszej formie. Wielka Jaźń To jak dokładnie kryształy Aerisjańskie "wyczuły" i uchroniły dusze eldarskich czarowników od zniknięcia w paszczy Nurgla do dnia dzisiejszego pozostaje nieznane. Wiadomym jest fakt, że gdy tylko Jaźń zyskała świadomość zaczęła walczyć o duszę mieszkańców. Na początku cicho wykradając duszę eldarów, nie dając ich zniszczyć, potem swoją ochroną zaczęła obejmować coraz większe grupy ludzi, którzy z czasem zmieniali się w Aerisjan. W odróżnieniu od eldarskich kamieni dusz, każda świadomość, czy to ludzka czy eldarska, która była zamknięta w kryształach miała pełnie świadomości tego co się z nią stało i co działo się dookoła niej. Kiedy uwaga Nurgla została skupiona na walce z jego bratem, Wielka Świadomość objęła planetę zdecydowanie silniejszą obroną, na tyle silną, żeby żadna dusza nie trafiła już w ręce ani Pana Rozkładu ani Księcia Przyjemności. Chociaż już wcześniej podejmowała próby, wpływała na wygląd i podświadomie ingerowała w mentalność swych podopiecznych, dopiero po wyrwaniu się z immatrium Jaźń mogła zacząć nawiązywać bezpośredni kontakt ze swoimi "dziećmi". To dzięki niej Aerisjanie uniknęli wojny z Eldarami i niezwykle skutecznie powstrzymali kilka inwazji na swój system. Obecnie Jaźń nie istnieje już jako zlepek dusz eldarów i ludzi zamknięty w krysztale, lecz jako potężny niezależny byt w osnowie, a kryształy służą jej tylko za przekaźniki z Aerisjanami. Wydaje się to być niebezpieczne, jednak z jakiegoś powodu bariera między światami jest bardzo szczelna i nawet okręty Imperium mają problemy z wydostaniem się z osnowy w tamtym miejscu. Jaźń jest jedyną istotą, która nie ma problemu z przechodzeniem przez obie sfery, co więcej wygląda na to, że w trakcie pojawienia się zagrożenia z jakim poradzić sobie nie może, jest ona w stanie rozszczepić się na mniejsze elementy i skryć się przed wzrokiem nieprzyjaciela. Prawdopodobnie ma to związek z kryształami, które według legendy są artefaktami pozostałymi po przedwiecznych, a które mogą służyć Jaźni za schronienie w razie napaści przeciwnika potężniejszego od niej, jak chociażby bogowie Chaosu. Wygląd Jaźni Tylko raz w całej mającej kilka tysięcy lat historii Aeris jej mieszkańcy mogli zobaczyć jej wygląd w materialnym świecie. Było to w czasie pierwszej i jak narazie jedynej wojny Aerisjan z Chaosem jaka miała miejsce po Wyzwoleniu. Jaźń ma tyle oblicz ile jest dusz, które stanowią jej skład, posiada też wszystkie zdolności, wiedzę i doświadczenie bojowe, zarówno martwych jak i żywych Aerisjan. Przez to Jaźń nie ma właściwie jednego kształtu. W jednej chwili może być dobrze zbudowanym wojownikiem a w innej wątłym budowniczym, raz będzie staruszką by w sekundę stać się młodą dziewczyną. Podobnie Jaźń widzą Strażnicy Umarłych i inni psionicy gdy z nią rozmawiają. Ponieważ ze zmianą wyglądu idzie również zmiana tonu, barwy i natężenia głosu, psionik przechodzi długie szkolenia by nie zwariować od tego natłoku zmiennych kształtów i głosów, które chociaż z opisu nie wydają się być groźne, zmieniają się w ciągu ułamku sekund, często nachodząc na siebie i tworząc wrażenie chaotycznej kakofonii zbudowanej z natłoku słów, jakimi Wielka Jaźń zalewa swego rozmówce. Kryształy dusz Aerisjańskie kryształy dusz są bardzo podobne do Eldarskich z tym, że są znacznie skuteczniejsze. Początkowo kryształ był jeden i znajdował się pod centralnym miastem Aerisjan znanym jako Prospekt Mira. Obecnie każde miasto ma swój własny kryształ, znajdujący się głęboko pod jego powierchnią, bezpieczny nawet od bombardowania orbitalnego, gdyby imperium lub inna rasa jakimś cudem namierzyła ten cel, będący jedyną rzeczą, jakiej zniszczenie może zmusić Aerisjan do zaprzestania walk. Takie same odłamki Pierwszego Kryształu posiadają także monastyry Strażników Umarłych, chociaż są one znacznie mniejsze. Dochodzimy tutaj do niezwykłych właściwości kryształów i możliwości ich zastosowania. Jest ich bardzo wiele, a coraz to nowe odkrycia dają wiele nowych możliwości, toteż skupie się tylko na najważniejszych zastosowaniach jakie Aerisjanie wykorzystują na co dzień, pomijając to już dobrze znane czyli ochronę duszy. - Przekaźnik - dzięki swym właściwością, kryształy te pozwalają porozumiewać się z Jaźnią, a ta zsyła na tych którzy z nią rozmawiają wizje przyszłości lub udziela rad. Chociaż kryształy są pod ścisłą strażą, dostęp do nich (a przynajmniej tych w miastach) ma każdy Aerisjanin. Często obywatele proszą Jaźń o wsparcie i rady, na co ta zwykle odpowiada, najczęściej w czasie snu. Wtedy przyjmuje ona postać któregoś z przodków mieszkańca. Jaźń wpływa w ten sposób w większym stopniu na podświadomość, niż świadomość mieszkańca, co jest jedynym wyjściem, aby mieszkańcy nie zwariowali od natłoku myśli, słów i emocji jakie emituje ta istota. - System Teleportacyjny '- wykonane z kryształu wrota pokryte runami, pozwalają na szybkie przemieszczanie się zarówno przez najważniejsze punkty jakiegoś miasta, z miasta do miasta jak i z planety na planetę. Można go porównywać do pajęczego traktu, z tą jednak różnicą, że system ten jest ściśle powiązany z Jaźnią, więc gdy ona jest atakowana, system jest dosyć niestabilny. Obecnie psionicy robią co mogą by jak najlepiej odciążyć Jaźń i sprawić by teleporty były niezależne. - '''System Nawigacyjny '- meldunki i inne ważne wiadomości przechodzą znacznie szybciej przez sieć telepatyczną, niestety wysyłane normalnie mogą zostać przechwycone przez chóry astropatyczne, na dodatek ciężko jest przesyłać sobie takie sygnały osobom nie spokrewnionym, a osobom które nigdy się nie poznały, wysyłanie sygnału telepatycznego jest praktycznie niemożliwe, korzysta się więc z kryształów, które pozwalają uniknąć wykrycia i wspomagają same przesyłanie wiadomości. - '''Electrivis - jest to swego rodzaju dobrodziejstwo immaterium. Płyn ten można pozyskać z kryształów. Nie jest to trudne, jeśli wie się jak to zrobić i na co uważać. Arisjanie wpadli na to jakieś sześćset lat temu. Nie jest to jednak energia Jaźni ale czysta energia osnowy, pozbawiona uczuć i myśli, z czasów gdy osnowa była jeszcze czystą krainą. Kryształ jest więc swego rodzaju filtrem, który zatrzymuje w sobie uczucia i inne cechy świata niematerialnego a oddaje czysty materiał zwany Electrivis. Wyrwa, którą tworzy kryształ jest tak mała i pilnie strzeżona przez psionika, że nie ma obawy o dostanie się demona. Kryształy może być później oczyszczony i powtórnie wykorzystany (jeden kryształ starczy na nieskończenie wiele powtórzeń). Dziwną cechą kryształów jest ich stałe powiększanie się. Jaźń nie potrafi lub nie chce odpowiadać na to pytanie, pewne jest natomiast, że nie przeszkadza jej odcinanie kawałków kryształu od reszty. Z resztą często nie trzeba nawet stosować żadnych narzędzi gdyż spore kawałki kryształu odpadają wręcz na życzenie i zaskakująco często mają potrzebny lub podobny do pożądanego kształt. Electrivis I tak dochodzimy do prawdziwego cudu technologii Aerisjan, który przesądził o ścieżce rozwoju tej rasy a także stanowi jej największy skarb i najpotężniejszą broń. Zastosowań tego matriału jest tyle co Aerisjan z niego korzystających. Jest to chyba najbardziej wszechstronny materiał wszechświata a zarazem bardzo aktywny psionicznie, więc dla Aerisjan idealny. Prawdziwym ewenementem jest jego budowa. Electrivis na początku jest cieczą, chociaż zachowuje niestałą budowe krystaliczną cząsteczek. Dzięk swojej podatności na aktywność psychiczną, dowolny, nawet najmniej utalentowany rzemieślnik może uformować z niego co mu się żywnie podoba. Oczywiście musi się on liczyć z faktem, że chociaż wytrzymałe electrivis nie zniesie wszystkiego, dlatego łączy się go z innymi metalami. Zwykle wystarczy polać dany stop metali substancją, by ta zmieniła się w ciecz, natomiast kształt nadaje się przedmiotowi myślą, a następnie spaja się go impulsem psionicznym. Ponieważ jednak taki przedmiot mógłby zostać łatwo zniszczony przez innego psionika, adepci ścieżki psioników spajają ostrza dodatkowo specjalnymi zaklęciami. Dzięki temu np.: broń zyskuje na wytrzymałości, zachowując cząstkę swych właściwości. Dlatego żołnierze korzystający z noży lub mieczy tego typu mogą je tak łatwo podgrzewać, nie tracąc przy tym niezwykłych właściwości tnących broni. Electrivis posiada jeszcze jedną ciekawą właściwość. Z czasem miecz, nóż czy inny przedmiot z tego materiału łączy się ze swym posiadaczem, jednocześnie przechodząc jego uczuciami, lub zdolnościami. Aby uniknąć wzrostu złych elementów charakteru, które mogłyby wypaczyć broń i sprawić, że ta niszczyłaby umysł wojownika, psionicy "ustawili" ostrza tak by łapały tylko pozytywne cechy. Gorzej jeżeli skrajna brawura jest dla nosiciela cechą pozytywną. W każdym razie jeżeli np: miecz znajduje się w posiadaniu żołnierza dość długo, rozpada się on po jego śmierci. Co nie wydaje się być niczym niezwykłym, żołnierz posiadający rodzinę wolniej łączy się z ostrzem niż, wojownik bez niej. Jednak nawet najdoskonalsze dzieło stworzone przez rzemieślników, nie może się równać z kunsztem tworzenia Psioników i Strażników Umarłych. Ich zdolności pozwoliły im na tworzenie potężnych artefaktów, a z czasem na tworzenie wojowników, którzy walczą u ich boku z użyciem właśnie Electrivis. Istoty powstałe dzięki electrivis Pierwsze ożywieńce pokroju nieumarłych powstawały tutaj już ponad tysiąc lat temu po najazdach chaosu i wielu podążających zakazaną ścieżką przyzywa ich do dzisiaj, jednak to Ścieżki psioników, a dokładniej zakon Strażników Umarłych stworzyły pierwsze w pełni rozumne istoty. Golemy Tak naprawde golemy są powstałym już podczas pierwszych walk z Chaosem (po Wyzwoleniu) i są z powodzeniem stosowane do dzisiaj. Ich pierwszymi twórcami byli demonolodzy i nekromanci, a tworzone przez nich sługi znacznie różniły się od siebie. Ważne jest żeby dodać iż do stworzenia golema potrzebne jest kamienne lub wykonane z różnych stopów metali ciało (naturalnie może być to połączenie jednego i drugiego) i "naczynie" do którego wkłada się duszę lub inna istotę, tak aby ta nie mogła uciec. Strażnicy Umarłych stosują jednak nieco inną metodę. - Golemy nekromantów przyjmują kształty regularne, a ich sylwetki zwykle zbliżone są do "ludzkich". Wynika to z faktu, że nekromanci siłą zamykają dusze w "znalezionym" krysztale by potem uwięzić ją w kamiennym ciele. Ważne jest iż do ożywienia golema zawsze potrzeba więcej niż jednej duszy, co znacznie utrudnia kontrolowanie ich. Na(nie)szczęście znaleziono na to sposób. Podobnie jak w przypadku eldarskich władców upiorów tak i tutaj taka istota znajduje się w transie i nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego co się dzieje dookoła. Jest to celowy zabieg nekromantów, dzięki któremy golemy można łatwo kontrolować, jednak znacznie obniża to ich zdolności percepcji otoczenia. Golem nekromanty zwykle nie jest w stanie odróżnić wroga od innych sług swego pana. Byłoby to dosyć problematyczne, gdyby nie fakt, że golem zwykle robi za pierwszą albo ostatnią linie obrony. W pierwszym przypadku zniechęca to potencjalnego przeciwnika, lecz golem jest wystawiony na ataki bronią ciężką. Aerisjanin upadły czy nie, zwykle buduje dom pod ziemią, podobnie jak nekromanci swoje kryjówki. Dlatego golem umieszczony w podziemnej komnacie, która znacznie niweluje przewagę liczebną wroga, potrafi pokonać napastników z którymi nie miałby normalnie szans, jednak nasuwa to ryzyko zawalenia się całej bazy upadłego maga. Szarżujący, warzący zwykle około tony, wykonany z kamienia lub stopów metali kolos, potrafi narobić szkód także swojemu władcy. - Golemy demonologów '''- to prawdziwa kwintesencja Chaosu Niepodzielnego (gdyż tylko istoty nie podporządkowane żadnemu z bogów, są przyzywane przez demonologów). W przypadku opisu wyglądu tych istot można śmiało powiedzieć ile golemów tyle opisów. Jedne wyglądają jak mordercze bestie inne jak ludzie a jeszcze inne jak dziwne zmutowane hybrydy. Zwykle bywa tak, żę po umieszczeniu "naczynia" w ciele golema to rozpada się, by po chwili uformować się w bardziej pasujący demonowi kształt. Ma to swoje wady i zalety, z jednej strony demon walczy wówczas skuteczniej, z drugiej może on odsłonić swój kryształ a gdy ten zostanie zniszczony... o tym za chwile. Do ich tworzenia wykorzystuje się specjalne runiczne kryształy. Dzięki temu Jaźń nie może dostać się do niego i zniszczyć przebywającej tam istoty, ale sama istota też nie może się wydostać. Podobną sztuczkę stosują nekromanci tyle, że oni dusze wrzucają siłą. Demonolog ma też nieco łatwiejsze zadanie przy tworzeniu ów istoty, gdyż zwykle wystarczy jeden byt osnowy by "uruchomić" golema. Zapanowanie nad taką istotą to już inna sprawa. Tak czy inaczej, jeżeli bestia wewnątrz kryształu zostanie ujarzmiona, golemy "demoniczne" są skuteczniejsze od tych tworzonych przez nekromantów. Golemy tworzone przez demonologów mają jednak pewną, wcześniej już wspomnianą wadę. Kiedy ich kryształ zostanie uszkodzony bestia wydostaje się na zewnątrz. W przypadku nekromantów, dusze po prostu jednoczą się z Jaźnią lub uchodzą w eter, z demonami nie ma jednak tak łatwo. Kiedy taka istota wydostanie się ze swojego więzienia, może albo zacząć atakować wszystko dookoła albo (co zdarza się znacznie rzadziej jednak mimo to spędza demonologom sen z powiek) wybuchają. Siła takiego wybuchu zwykle wystarczyłaby by zniszczyć trzy stojące obok siebie leman russy. - '''Golemy Strażników Umarłych - tworzenie tych istot jest dość proste. Najpierw należy uformować ciało dla danej istoty, może on wyglądać podobnie do człowieka i poruszać się na dwóch nogach, albo można uformować je w dziką besite poruszającą się na czterech nogach, mogą one także jako jedyny rodzaj golemów unosić się nad ziemią. Wszystko to zależy od Strażnika, który aktualnie tworzy istotę, znane są przypadki golemów opieranych na podstawie w kształcie gigantycznej kuli, która robiła golemom za odnóża. Z Electrivis tworzy się naczynie (może ono mieć dowolny kształt, zależnie od upodobań psionika) w którym twórca zamyka "skopiowaną" wcześniej cześć swojej własne świadomości, której zdolności poznawcze są wspierane przez wspomnienia. Dzięki temu golem bez problemu odróżni wroga od przyjaciela, będzie stosował różne taktyki w walce i nie będzie miał problemu ze zrozumieniem i wykonaniem rozkazów. Istota ta ma także zdolności do nauki, a jej samoświadomość rośnie wraz z doświadczeniem. Z obawy o powtórkę z czasów Ludzi z Żelaza, każdy golem ma blokadę runiczną, która natychmiast niszczy myśli o buncie. Golemów też nie traktuje się jak bezrozumnych marionetek, z których można sobie zrobić tarcze dla wojska, ale jako potężne, wszechstronne jednostki. Duży udział w takim traktowaniu golemów mają Strażnicy Umarłych, którzy bardzo często stają do walki właśnie u ich boku. Warto zwrócić uwagę na fakt, iż golemy niezależnie od sposobu w jaki zostały stworzone, walczą nie tylko wręcz. Oczywiście nieludzka siła, która pozwala im przewórcić (albo po prostu "rozmontować") czołg to ich główny atut mają jednak wiele innych. O ile w przypadku golemów "regularnych" tworzonych przez sługi Jaźni można spokojnie wymienić większość dodatkowych zdolności (miotacze ognia, kwasu, lub działa plazmowe albo laserowe) o tyle golemy nekromantów czy demonologów, potrafią same tworzyć swoje ulepszenia. Mogą mieć wbudowane (celowo lub nie) działa o różnych sposobach działania. Dla przykładu jeden z rodzajów golemów strażniczych, ma możliwość "plucia" ogniem, podczas gdy znany jest przypadek, gdy jeden z demonicznych golemów, miotał z otworów w ręce kwasem, a pewnien nekromanta przez przypadek, stworzył golema, który nauczył się nieświadomie wskrzeszać umarłych. Ostatni przypadek skończył się jednak tragicznie dla nekromanty, gdyż skończył on jako sługa własnego golema. Nie można lekceważyć jednak największej siły i słabości golemów jakim jest spoób na zniszczenie ich. Nie raz Imperialni gwardziści niszcząc twarz golema myśleli że zniszczyli potwora. Jakież było ich zdziwnienie, gdy kawałki kamieni wróciły na swoje miejsce a wojownik znów ruszył do walki. Serce golema może znajdować się w różnych miejscach, zwykle jest ono dobrze opancerzone, i tylko bezpośrednie trafienie z czołgu jest w stanie zniszczyć te potężne konstrukty. Jest to i wada i zaleta, gdyż golem może wytrzymać kilkanaście trafień z czołgu lub paść już po pierwszym celnym strzale nieprzyjaciela. Ostrza Kolejny "wynalazek" pamiętający czasy wojen z Chaosem. W przeciwieństwie do golemów powstał on jednak nie w trakcie, ale jakiś czas po zakończeniu wojen. Ostrza zdecydowanie różnią się od swoich poprzedników. Pierwszą różnicą jest szybkość poruszania się. Ostrza to nie wielkie, kamienne, ociężałe kolosy, które nawet szarżując są w stanie trafić tylko w czołg, lecz lekkie i zwinne istoty. Buduje się je wyłącznie ze stopów metali, obecnie w dużym stopniu wykorzystuje się Electrivisjańską stal. Są one znacznie trudniejsze w tworzeniu, i wymagają znacznie lepszych materiałów, więc nekromanci i demonolodzy, rzadko mogą sobie pozwolić na stworzenie choćby jednego egzemplarza, chociaż powszechnie wiadmomym jest, że demoniczne Ostrza są znacznie skuteczniejsze w walce od swych Aerisjańskich, lub nekromanckich odpowiedników. Wynika to nie tyle z bardzo zróżnicowanego wyglądu, ale przede wszystkim ze spontaniczności działań, "naturalnego" instynktu drapieżnika i żądzy krwi. W przypadku golemów, wystarczyły delikatnie nasycone psionicznie kamienie lub stop metalu, by utworzyć gotowego do walki wojownika. Tutaj jednak mamy złożonego z wielu nachodzących na siebie stalowych płyt, cichego zabójce. Wielu ludzi zastanawia się jak to możliwe, by coś co jest wykonane ze stali mogło się poruszać tak cicho. Na to odpowiedź jest akurat prosta. Płyty, z których zbudowana jest istota nie dotykają się. Unoszą się one bardzo blisko siebie, dzięki mocnej psionicznej więzi, i to właśnie ta więź sprawia, że ostrza są tak trudne w produkcji. Gdy połączenie jest za słabe, bestia po prostu się rozpada, gdy za mocne przyjęcie ładunka psionicznego może przeładować Ostrze i wysadzić je. Taki wybuch ma w przypadku innych Ostrzy, siłę porównywalną z wybuchem demonicznego golema, a w przypadku ostrzy demonicznych, nawet większą (lub wcale, zależy od kaprysu demona). Z reguły (która znajduje częściowe potwierdzenie w przypadku demonicznych Ostrzy) stalowe istoty poruszają się na czterech odnóżach, wyposażonych w ostre pazury, które mogą niczym prawdziwe zwierzęta chować i wysuwać. W paszczach tych bestii, oprócz ostrych jak brzytwa zębów, znajduje się często miotacz ognia albo kwasu. Ostrze może łatwo zrobić z nich miotacz energii psionicznej, gdy poczuje że jest przeciążony. Chyba każdy "stalowy" posiada ogon, jednak jego długość, czy zakończenie bywa nieregularne nawet w przypadku Aerisjańskich Ostrzy. Jedne mają na ogonie kolczatkę, inne buławę, kolejne szerokie ostrze a nawet kolec jadowy, lub drugi miotacz. Kolejną cechą wspólną jest noszona na grzbiecie lub w brzuchu broń dystansowa. Zwykle jest to karabin szturmowy lub snajperski, silnie połączony z wzrokiem wojownika. Warto wspomnieć, że siła jaką dysponują te stworzenia jest w stanie przebić pancerz Astartes, a ponieważ by zniszczyć to stworzenie potrzeba zwykle celnego trafienia w (dodatkowo opancerzone) "naczynie" potrafią one przyjąć całą taśmę karabinu maszynowego i dopiero potem paść. Metoda tworzenia ostrzy jest dokładnie taka sama jak w przypadku golemów, z tym że oprócz "naczynia" potrzebna jest im również specjalnie nasycony mocą dusz\osnowy\psioniczną stop metali, który scali łowcę. Są one też znacznie mniej regularne w takich detalach jak ilość pazurów, kłów czy długość i wygląd paszczy. Sanktuarium Aerisjanie mieli już okazje przekonać się na własnej skórze, że wejście do osnowy jest dla nich śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Od prawie tysiąca lat Aerisjanie szukają sposobu na bezpieczne przemieszczanie się po Osnowie. Ostatnie trzy stulecia dały im jednak nadzieję na odbywanie bezpiecznej podróży. Jest w tym ogromna zasługa Electrivis jak i połączenia sił Rzemieślników, Budowniczych, Psioników i Strażników Umarłych. Dzięki specjalnie przekształconemu przez psioników i rzemieślników electrivis utworzono potężne sanktuarium. Jest ono zbudowane z wielu rodzajów specjalnie dostosowanych rodzajów materiału. Dla pewności każdy kawałek materiału został wzmocniony wolą ponad tysiąca psioników. Tutaj też szczególną rolę odegrali Strażnicy Umarłch, gdyż oni jak nikt inny znają prądy spaczni i to oni pokierowali chórami psionicznym, zabezpieczając najpierw materiał a potem całą "świątynie" pokrywając ją runami, całkowicie odcinając owe miejsce od gniewu osnowy. Gdy zostało ono ukończone, kolejny chór, tym razem złożony nie tylko z psioników ale także z budowniczych umieścił Sanktuarium w osnowie. Liczył on równierz około tysiąca psioników i drugie tyle budowniczych. Ponoć melodia z Harfownic jakich używali budowniczowie niosła się wtedy przez całą planetę. Umieszczenie go bezpiecznie w osnowie trwało ponad dwa dni. Większość psioników latami odzyskiwała siły po tym wysiłku, jednak później nie mieli sobie równych w wielu sztukach. Ta mająca ponad dziesięć kilometrów średnicy, zawieszona w osnowie "świątynia" stanowi prawdziwy pomnik żelaznej woli Aerisjan. Jego zabezpieczenia sprawiają że nawet najpotężniejsze demony trzymają się od niego z daleka. Inną sprawą jest fakt, że Sanktuarium zostało "ukryte" przed wzrokiem większości bytów osnowy i naprawdę niewiele z nich jest w stanie wyczuć chociaż jego ślad. Dokonano już pierwszych testów i wyruszono w podróż do innego systemu. Dzięki pomocy eldarów, wiadome było że jest on opuszczony. Jako punktów odniesienia w osnowie użyto kilku punktów. Pierwszym było Aeris, drugim światło Astronomicanu, które astropaci Aerisjańscy wyczuwają bez trudu i dwa wielkie pola zakłóceń, czyli "Oko Terroru" i "Wir". Podróż się udała, jednak Aerisjanie nie rozpoczęli kolonizacji. Wiedzieli, że bez ochrony Jaźni lub czegoś innego demony bardzo szybko zorientują się gdzie są. Rozpoczęto prace nad utworzeniem połączenia Jaźni z tamtym sektorem, niestety zostały one przerwane przez trwający obecnie w systemie konflikt. Dzięki temu właśnie konfliktowi Aerisjanie odkryli jednak wiele przydatnych zastosowań wojennych dla Sanktuarium. Ponieważ aby się do niego dostać nie musi ono lądować, czy w ogóle wychodzić z osnowy, a wystarczy jedynie teleport, który wprowadzi wszystko co potrzebne do środka. Z Sanktuarium można się teleportować na dowolne miejsce na powierzchni planety, lub jeżeli ma się dokładniejsze dane pod powierzchnie albo nad nią. Warto też zauważyć, że systemy teleportacyjne jeszcze przez jakiś czas "pamiętają" gdzie wrota zostały otworzone i mogą je otworzyć po raz drugi, chociaż wymaga to zużycia większej mocy. Dzięki temu Aerisjanie potrafią prowadzić działania wojenne na powierzchni całej planety, niszcząc wroga serią nagłych ataków z zaskoczenia, lub bombardowaniem orbitalnym, które bierze się dosłownie "znikąd". Plan sanktuarium Sanktuarium to prawdziwa dobrze wyposażona i samowystarczalna forteca. Jej mury skutecznie chronią ją przed prądami immaterium. Aerisjanie długo zastanawiali się nad kształtem fortecy, ostatecznie ustalono, że stary sprawdzony już w wielu wypadkach okrąg będzie najlepszym wyjściem. Twierdza podzialona jest na kilka obszarów. Wielkie wrota '''- to tutaj znajduje się teleport, który pozwala dostać się do fortecy. Niestety stanowi on też jej największą słabość, dlatego bramy są chronione specjalnym systemem zabezpieczeń. Wrota są wbudowane w ściane. Dla potencjalnego demona wygląda to jak zaproszenie i rzeczywiście tak jest. Chodzi o to by wykorzystał on "słabość" fortecy i wpadł w pułapkę. '''Bastion - To długi na prawie trzy kilometry korytarz znajdujący się za Wielkimi Wrotami. Tak naprawde jest to jedna wielka linia posterunków obronnych, zdolnych zatrzymać każdy atak. Strzegą go nie tylko podstawowe siły Aeris ale także stojące po bokach uśpione ostrza i golemy oraz gargulce. Tunel został skonstruowany tak by można go było ostrzelać przeciwnika także z sufitu, dzięki specjalnym otworom. W rzeczywistości są to teleporty, przez które wysuwana jest tylko lufa i urządzenie pozwalające patrzeć na pole bitwy, strzelcy są ukryci w wewnętrznym pierścieniu. Wewnętrzny pierścień '''- to mający średnice czterech kilometrów sytem fortyfikacji, stanowiący jednocześnie garnizon, zbrojownie, linie obrony i schron. Rozciąga się na prawie całej wysokości Sanktuarium. '''Strefy Ścieżek - każda ścieżka posiada w Sanktuarium swoją strefę. Podczas gdy wewnętrzny pierścień stanowi bazę wojskową, to co znajduje się dookoła to strefy dla pozostałych mieszkańców. Największą część pozostałego terenu zajmują tereny opiekunów, dzięki którym twierdza ma zapasy żywności i składników na lekarstwa. Pozostałe ścieżki mają strefy o bardzo podobnej wielkości. Wystarczają one by każdy mieszkaniec mógł spokojnie żyć. Arcanum '''- jest to siedziba psioników, zarówno zwykłych jak i Strażników. Istnieją dwie takie strefy w całym Sanktuarium. Jedna zajmuje najwyższe, druga najniższe piętra wewnętrznego kręgu. Arcanum wystaje ponad standardową wysokość. Normalnie cała twierdza ma wysokość około pięciu kilometrów w obie strony. Jednak wieże mają zajmują dodatkowe dwa kilometry wysokości. W wieżach znajduje się nie tylko siedziba psioników ale także Latarnia, która pozwala ustalać pozycje i przemieszczać twierdzę w osnowie. Mury tej wieży są dwa razy grubsze niż normalne aby mieć pewność, że żaden demon się tam nie dostanie. Dodatkową rolą psioników jest też badanie osnowy, w celu ochrony Aeris przed potencjalnymi atakami demonów i ochrony samej twierdzy. '''Podróż kosmiczna Początkowo Aerisjanie nie dysponowali żadną flotą, poza kilkoma pozostawionymi przez eldarów myśliwcami, umożliwiały one jednak patrolowanie jedynie orbity wokół planety macierzystej Aerisjan i nie pozwalały na podróże na pozostałe planety układu. Kolonizacja Ponieważ Aerisjanie nie mogli, normalnie opuścić swego świata, z powodu braku surowców i odpowiednich zdolności, pierwsza kolonizacja odbyła się bez użycia statków kosmicznych, kolejne były już przeprowadzane znacznie sprawniej, nie oznacza to jednak, że były łatwe, a istoty jakie spotkali Aerisjanie poza swoim domem były miłe i przyjazne. Aeris Secundus Kolonizacja tej planety była pierwszą jakiej podjęli się Aerisjanie. W kierunku Aeris Secundus zostało wystrzelonych kilka sporych kryształów Jaźni, dość dużych aby nie utraciły one połączenia z kosmicznym bytem i resztą Aerisjanów. Po około 2 latach dotarły one do powierzchni planety a wówczas Aerisjanie otworzyli teleportery, którym przedostały się spore ilości osadników a także niezbędne zapasy. Niestety wkrótce potem Jaźń została zaatakowana przez potężny byt osnowy, przez co na długi czas utracono kontakt z koloniami. Dopiero po prawie dziesięciu latach odzyskano łączność z wysłanymi na Aeris Secundus Aerisjanami. Z pięciu początkowych kolonii ostała się tylko jedna. Jej obrońcy mieli szczęście, gdyż ich rzucony na ślepo kryształ, spadł w górach dając im dobre podwaliny pod budowę fortecy. Okazało się bowiem że planeta była zamieszkana przez liczne, dzikie plemiona orków. Zniszczyły one trzy z pięciu wysłanych grup. Czwarta, do której z czasem dołączyły także niedobitki pozostałych mieszkańców, namierzyła i najszybciej jak tylko mogła, połączyła się z dobrze już wówczas prosperującą ostatnią grupą. Wysłane kryształy, w miejscach gdzie osady upadły, po prostu zniknęły. Pojawiły się dopiero kilkadziesiąt lat później w jedynym jeszcze wtedy bastionie. Z czasem Aerisjanie wyparli orków z wszystkich górskich terytoriów na planecie, spychając ich w bezkresne puszcze planety, zakopując się pod ziemie i tam tworząc wszystkie swoje metropolie. Aerisjanie toczą tam regularne walki z hordami zielonoskórych, stale pilnując by ci barbarzyńcy nie urośli w znaczącą siłę, która mogłaby zagrozić mieszkańcą miast. Jest to też dobre miejsce na szkolenia dla początkujących rekrutów, zwłaszcza tych chcących kształcić się na jednostki Elite. Chociaż Aeris Secundus bez wątpienia jest miejscem niebezpiecznym, horda zielonoskórych nie jest tak groźnym i trudnym do uniknięcia problemem jak horda mutantów z Aeris Prime. Angara Ten doświadczony już wieloma wojnami księżyc, został już skolonizowany przy użyciu normalnych metod. Zapasy i niezbędne materiały a także mieszkańcy, zostali przywiezieni za pomocą licznych promów kosmicznych. Angara była jednak dla Aerisjan terenem trudnym do skolonizowania. Nie wynikało to z faktu występowania tam groźnych zwierząt ale z terenu. Większość Angary pokrywają ogromne bagna i torfowiska. Z tego powodu istnieje tam tylko jedno miasto zbudowane według standardowych planów. Wiele jest natomiast małych rozrzuconych po planecie miasteczek i wsi. Ponieważ tarcza chroniąca Angare przed demonami jest słabsza niż w przypadku innych światów Aerisjan, co wynika bezpośrednio z faktu iż jest tam tylo jeden kryształ Jaźni, stała się on placem zabaw adeptów sztuk zakazanych, którzy z czasem zaczęli być do owego miejsca po prostu zsyłani. Aeris Tertius Planeta ta została skolonizowana dosyć niedawno. Użyto w tym celu zarówno sanktuarium jak i zwykłych statków kosmicznych Aerisjan. Planeta jest pustynnym pustkowiem jednak bogatym w liczne surowce mineralne a także paliwa kopalne. Z tego powodu jest ona w znacznym stopniu zdominowana przez kastę budowniczych i rzemieślników. Nie brakuje tam też wojowników, gdyż chociaż pustynna, to planeta posiada sporą ilość wojowniczych, upartych zielonoskórych mieszkańców, którym także zależy na złożach a także co ważniejsze, podziemnych źródłach wody. Co ciekawe na planecie nie brakuje miejsc gdzie warstwa piasku jest odsyć cieńka, a pod nią skrywają się twarde głazy, co pozwoliło Aerisjanom na standardową i co ważne stabilną budowę swych miast. Chociaż także zmagająca się zarówno z orkami jak i innymi potwornościami, Aeris Tertius rozwija się bardzo prężnie, głównie dzięki dobremu zarządzaniu. Istnieje jednak obawa, że może zabraknąć miejsca do budowy miast, z powodu ograniczonej powierzchni twardych kamiennych płyt, które gwarantują schronienie przed potężnymi, śmiertelnie groźnymi bestiami zamieszkującymi ten pozornie martwy świat. Flota Chociaż sanktuarium pozwala na bardzo szybką podróż, a także jest praktycznie odporne na ataki większości wrogów (niewiele jest istot zdolnych do zaatakowania fortecy w osnowie) to Aerisjanie z powodzeniem używają także zwykłych okrętów. Niestety brak porządnych warsztatów na orbitach skutecznie uniemożliwia budowanie naprawdę potężnych jednostek. Aerisjanie dysponują jedynie małymi za to bardzo szybkimi i zwrotnymi jednostkami bojowymi. Dobrze sprawdzają się one przy zwiadach, akcjach zaczepnych i szybkich atakach na linie zaopatrzeniowe wroga. Niestety niewiele są w stanie zdziałać przeciwko najpotężniejszym okrętom bojowym takim jak Imperialne wielkie krążowniki, czy pancerniki. Chociaż statki te mogą być używane jako jednostki bojowe ich główną rolą jest utrzymywanie międzyplanetarnych linii zaopatrzeniowych, wczesne ostrzeganie o zagrożeniu i ewentualne nękanie wroga słabymi rajdami na jego pozycje. Chociaż sieć teleportów działa i bardzo szybko się rozwija Aerisjanie starają się nie nadużywać tego dobrodziejstwa. Rodzaje okrętów Aerisjanie dysponują dosyć liczną, chociaż słabą flotą. Wyróżnia się kilka typów jednostek, wśród ich armii, które chociaż niewielkie mogą dobrze pełnić przeznaczoną im rolę na polu walki. Wszystkie one są wyposażone w generatory pola próźniowego, tego samego jakie jest wykorzystywane w Imperialnych jednostkach, co gwarantuje im przyzwoitą ochronę przed ogniem nieprzyjaciela. Wszystkie są także wyposażone w makrobaterie i liczne działa do eliminacji ewentualnych jednostek desantowych, a także przewożą na swych pokładach szwadrony myśliwców bojowych, takie jak chociażby pistris lub rzadziej pirania. - Aquilam '- To drugi najpopularniejszy model statku Aerisjan. Cechuje go największa za wszystkich siła ognia, jednak najmniejsza szybkość, jest on także największym z Aerisjańskich okrętów bo ma około 2 km. W walce polega na swoim wszechstronnym uzbrojeniu. Może zostać wyposażony zarówno w zwykłe działa laserowe jak i wyrzutnie torped, które dobrze sprawdzają się przy walce na większe odległości. Chociaż wolniejszy od swych "braci" aquilam jest szybszy od większości imperialnych jednostek o tych rozmiarach, a także dużo groźniejszy dzięki electrivisowym ładunkom w swoich torpedach. - '''Accipitris '-''' 'To najpopularniejsza jednostka wśród Aerisjan będąca kompromisem między siłą ognia a prędkością floty systemu Aeris. Jej wielkość to około 1,5 km, co czyni ją średnią pod względem rozmiarów jednostką Aerisjan. Uzbrojona słabiej od Aquiliama, co nie znaczy że bezbronna, ta jednostka może skutecznie działać przeciwnikowi na nerwy. Zwykle jest uzbrojony w działa torpedowe, chociaż może być wyposażony w laserowe lub jonowe lance. Jest bardzo zwrotny i szybki co wykorzystuje na swoją korzyść w walce z większym od siebie przeciwnikiem. Bardzo niebezpieczny w walce z jednostkami podobnymi do siebie rozmiarowo, gdyż jest w stanie pokonać je bez większego wysiłku każdego rywala tego typu, dzięki skutecznemu omijaniu jego kanonady i atakowaniu z dużych odległości. - '''Falcon '-''' '''Najrzadsza jednostka wśród Aerisjan. Cechuje do ogromna, zdecydowanie nieosiągalna dla jakiejkolwiek Imperialnej jednostki szybkość i manewrowość jednak ten mający około 700 metrów zwiadowca, dysponuje bardzo małą siłą ognia, zdecydowanie zbyt małą by przejmować się nim miało cokolwiek większego od najmniejszego Imperialnego niszczyciela. Może się on za to nadawać do odwracania uwagi przeciwnika i patrolowania regionu, jednak jest bezużyteczny w starciu ze zdecydowaną większością oponentów. '''Budowa i plan miast Aerisjanie swoje miasta budują na starym i sprawdzonym planie. Prospekt Mira utrzymał się w nie przez prawie tysiąc lat więc nie było potrzeby zmiany tego stylu budowy miast. Wzięła się ona z początków istnienia rasy. Kiedy podział społeczeństwa dopiero się kształtował, ludzie zajmujący się konkretnymi zawodami starali się mieszkać jak najbliżej siebie. Tworzono cechy i gildie, które po wyjściu z osnowy zaczęto nazywać Ścieżkami. Początkowo osiedla budowano jedynie na stacjach metra i w niwielkich stacjach technicznych, jednak z czasem Aerisjanie budowali co raz to nowe tunele i osiedla, tworząc całkiem nowe odnogi tunelów. Ich wykonanie nie mogło się jednak równać z tunelami stworzonymi przez mechanicus. Z tego powodu bardzo niewielu ludzi osiedlało się za potężną linią kolejową w kształcie okręgu, którą później zaczętyo nazywać "kordonem zewnętrznym". Obecne miasta budowane są na bardzo podobnym schemacie, chociaż ich wykonanie jest nieporównywalnie lepsze a ich to co kiedyś było całym miastem obecnie jest maksymalnie dzielnicą. Każde miasto wygląda niemal tak samo: - W centrum znajduje się kryształ jaźni, otoczony przez grube mury akademii psioników, która połączona jest z główną siedzibą zarządu miasta. Takie położenie akademii ma nie tylko ułatwić adeptom nauke ale także utrudnić ucieczkę potencjalnym renegatom. Wyjątkiem od tej reguły są strażnicy umarłych, którzy jeśli już decydują się budować gdzieś swoje enklawy to w strefie wojowników. - Strefy ścieżek to właściwa część miasta. Stara metoda budowy z podziałem na strefy zachowała się do dzisiaj, chociaż tyczy się to jedynie zakładów pracy a nie stref mieszkalnych, które rozsiane są po całym mieście. Wyjątkiem od reguły jest ścieżka medyków, która chociaż ma swoją strefę, jest rozsiana po cały mieście aby zapewnić możliwie jak najszybszą pomoc jeżeli dojdzie do jakiegoś zdarzenia. Aerisjanie nie są społeczeństwem idealnym i zdarzają się wśród nich zarówno złodzieje jak i zwykli mordercy. Z tego powodu ścieżka wojowników jest jedną z najbardziej rozwiniętych. Zwykle mieści się ona przy kordonach i otacza miasto. - Kordony wzieły swój początek w linii metra zwanej "okrężną" lub właśnie "kordonem" gdyż otaczała ona praktycznie całe miasto. Obecnie krodony to potężne mury otaczające całe miasto. Co jakiś czas trzeba dobudowywać nowy kordon gdyż miasta się rozrastają. W ten sposób wiele miast ma kilka "warstw" co znacznie utrudnia ich zdobycie przez jakąkolwiek armie. Naturalnie najlepszym sposobem na atak na takie miasto wydaje się być "wkopanie" się w miasto od góry, dlatego Aerisjanie budują je zwykle w bardzo twardych skałach, często wzzmacniając góry różnymi stopami metali. W ten sposób przeciwnik, który zwykle ma problemy ze zlokalizowaniem samego miasta, często zostaje niemile zaskoczony gdy dowie się już gdzie takowe się znajduje. Są one odporne na praktycznie każdy atak z powietrza, w tym bombardowanie orbitalne. Nawet torpedy wirusowe nie zadałby mieszkańcom wielkich strat. Oczywiście bomba cykloniczna rozwaliłaby je w pył, więc Aerisjanie nauczyli się jak oszukiwać systemy logiczne statków z użyciem swojej mocy psionicznej a także jak robić z astropatów psioniczne bomby, co w rezultacie bardzo utrudniało życie Imperialnej marynarce, gdy raptem ich psionicy po prostu wybuchali, razem ze znaczną częścią instalacji statku. Smoki O zawsze żyjące na Aeris wielkie gady, już w czasach gdy to Imperium władało planetą budziły zarówno grozę jak i fascynację. Prowadzono wiele badań jak i obserwacji tych istot, niestety ich wyniki utracono wraz z zniknięciem planety. Przez setki lat nikt nie wychodził na powierzchnie zdewastowanej planety, więc nikt też nie wiedział o tym że smoki przetrwały. Nikt nie wie dokładnie jak udało im się przeżyć na tym zniszczonym i napromieniowanym globie. Pierwotnie Aersijanie bali się tych istot, myśląc że są to tylko bezmyślne drapieżniki, jednak w miarę jak je obserwowano, zauważono ciekawy fakt. Smoczy ryk był w stanie zadziałać na Aerisjan, jednym razem sprawiał że stawaiali się bardziej agresywni innym razem, że się bali a innym razem poadali w niewyjaśnioną euforie. Dopiero po długich badaniach odkryto, że ryk który słyszą Aerisjanie nie jest ich normalnym głosem a jedynie jego począkiem lub końcem. Reszta ryku, który może trwać nawet pół godziny, to fala dźwiękowa o częstotliwości zbyt wysokiej by Aerisjanie mogli ją usłyszeć. Dopiero wynalezienie specjalnych apartatów słuchowych pozwoliło usłyszeć smoki, chociaż od usłyszenia do zrozumienia ich mowy i nawiązania kontaktu minęło sporo czasu. Późniejsze powstanie Szajran, pozwoliło nie tylko lepiej poznać i zrozumieć smoki zarówno te na Aeris Prime jak i na Aeris Secundus, smocze kulty sprowadziły smoki także na Angare i Aeris Tertius. Smoki są istotami inteligentnymi, potrafiącymi się porozumiewać, znającymi historie planety na tysiące lat przed przybyciem ludzi. Na dodatek ich wiedza na temat roślin i gatunków żyjących na Aeris istot znacznie przewyższa uczonych. Z tego powodu Aerisjanie smoki są bardzo szanowane wśród Aerisjan. Ich wiedza jest spisywana w księgach i rozprowadzana po całym Aeris, by jego mieszkańcy mogli jeszcze lepiej poznać ten świat. Smoki dysponują czymś co nazywane jest pamięcią genetyczną. Pozwala to dziecku przejąć wiedzę zarówno rodziców jak i kilku (właściwie od kilku do kilkunastu i nie ma reguły mówiącej jaki smok odziedziczy więcej pamięci) pokoleń smoków wstecz. Dzięki temu smoki są jedynim z najlepiej przystosowanych istot na Aeris. Każdy smok ma od 5 do 9 metrów wysokości, ich ciała mają długość od 12 do 28 metrów a rozpiętość skrzydeł może osiągać od 18 do ponad 50 metrów. Kiedy największe z tych istot poruszają się po niebie potrafią wywołać prawdziwy wicher a ich ryk niesie się kilometrami przez łańcuchy górskie, lasy czy pustynie. Więkoszość ludzi bardzo mylnie sądzi że każdy smok potrafi utrzymać ogień, jednak ta zdolność tyczy się jedynie smoka czerwonego, smoki zielone rzadko kiedy to potrafią a smoki niebieskie nigdy. Wynika to z faktu skąd tak naprawdę smok bierze swój ogień. Sekretem jest kwas wytwarzany przez organizm smoka. Bardzo żrąca i (nawet w minimalnych ilościach) zabójcza substancja. Ma ją każdy smok i każdy z nich może nią pluć. Taki kwas przeżre się nawet przez pancerz czołgu, zwłaszcza w przypadku smoków zielonych. Jego właściwości są jednak ściśle powiązane z barwnikiem zawartym w łuskach smoków. Smoków jest bardzo niewiele co wynika z faktu, płodności zarówno samców jak i samic. Przeżywają one swój okres godowy jedynie trzy razy w ciągu życia a samica składa wówczas od jednego do maksymalnie pięciu jaj. W pierwszym okresie, który jest dla smoków, okresem równie trudnym co dla większości Aerisjan, samica zwykle nie składa więcej niż dwa jaja. W drugim okresie, kiedy jest już doświadczona zwykle rodzi najwięcej bo do pięciu jaj a w okresie trzecim, rzadko kiedy powyżej trzech jaj co wynika z faktu że jej oragnizm jest starszy. Sprawa nie dotyczy jednak tylko samic, gdyż wśród samców panuje ta sama zależność wiekowa, kiedy jest młody jest to trudny okres, potem przychodzi to łatwiej a na koniec sprawa jest utrudniona przez organizm. Naturalnie okresom tym towarzyszą odpowiednie rytuały i masa skomplikowanych czynności jak podniebne "tańce". D tego smoki łączą się w pary na całe życie i gdy jedno z nich zginie, drugie już nigdy nie znajdzie partnera. Smoki dzielą się na kilka podgatunków, z których każdy różni się od innego. Nie ma jednak problemu by poszczególne pod-gatunki mieszały się ze sobą. Istnieją jednak zależności, warunkujące to z jakiego smoka wykluje się jakie potomstwo. Smoki leśne/bagienne Njaliczniejsze i zwykle najmniejsze osobniki z gatunku. Ich łuska zwykle jest zielon z niewielkimi brązowymi przebarwieniami na brzuchu i na błonach skrzydowych. Wyjątkiem są te osobnik na Aeris Tertius gdzie mają zwykle brązowo, pomarańczowe ubarwienie i bywają mylone ze smokami ognia. W odróżnieniu od pozostałych smoków nie plują ogniem ani lodem ale właśnie kwasem. Jest on znacznie bardziej żrący i dysponuję większą jego ilością niż pozostałe smoki. Dodatkowo każdy smok może sprawić że kwas stanie się gęstszy i lepki, co czyni go jeszcze groźniejszym, dla przeciwnika. Osoba trafiona czymś takim umiera w wielkich mękach, nie mogąc się pozbyć potwornej wydzieliny lub z powodu zakażenia, które jest jeszcze gorsze w skutkach. Smoki zielone są też nazywane katalizatorami, ponieważ mogą się one urodzić ze związków obu smoków zielonych, lub z połączenia smoka ognia i lodu, natomiast gdy smok leśny połączy się ze smokiem ognia (lub lodu), jego potomstwo będzie się składało wyłącznie ze smoków ognistych (lub lodowych). Smoki ognia Ciężko jest powiedzieć, których smoków jest więcej, ognia czy lodu. Tak czy inaczej, smoki te są uważane za jedne z najgroźniejszych i nie bez przyczyny. Kiedy ci czerwono-łuscy mordercy pojawiają się na niebie sieją śmierć i zniszczenie dzięki swojemu ogniestemu oddechowi. Nazwa ognisty oddech jest jak najbardziej na miejscu, gdyż smok wypełnia swoje płuca gazem z wydzieliny, które w połączeniu z azotem wydzielanym przez dwa znajdujące się w smoczych kłach otwory, powoduje samozapłon. Smoki zielone mają w tych kłach mocniejszą wersje swojego jadu. Tak czy inaczej efektem jest jęzor ognia. Gaz ten zawiera masę kropelek gestego śluzu, który normalnie chroni gardło. W ten sposób działa on nie gorzej niż zwykły miotacz. Dodatkowo smok, może podpalić swoją ślinę, która działa dokładnie tak samo jak jad smoków zielonych, z tą różnicą że jest mniej żrąca, nadrabia to jednak ogniem. Smoki zielone powstają tylko z połączenia dwóch smoków ognia, lub smoka ognia i smoka zielonego. Są też najagresywniejsze ze wszystkich jednak mimo to nie brakuje ich w ostojach. Największy szacunek zyskały wśród wojowników, u boku których walczą najczęściej ze wszystkich podgatunków. Smoki lodu Znacznie łągodniejsze od swoich ognistych kuzynów, smoki lodu niosą śnieżną zamieć a ich pojawienie się jakimś obszarze w większej ilości może znacznie wpłynąć na mikroklimat. Co prawda pojawienie się ich ognistych "braci" także jest zdolne wywołać zmiany jednak nie są one tak widoczne. Zawarta w zarówno w łuskach jak i całym ciele substancja, która powoduje że smoki te mają błękitne lub białe łuski, sprawia również że zawarty w nich jad staje się niezwykle zimny i już same jego opary, którymi smok może zionąć, dzięki niezwykle pojemnym płucom, pozwalającym wytworzyć spore ciśnienie. Efektem tego jest zwykle zamrożenie przeciwnika. Kiedy osoba, lub pojazd zostanie trafiona śluzem, praktycznie natychmiast zamarza. Na pojazdach efekt ten nie jest szczególnie widowiskowy, do momentu kiedy smok nie uderzy w pojazd, zmieniając zarówno trafioną część jak i znaczny obszar dookoła w stalowy zimny proch. W sumie by zobaczyć taki efekt wystarczy że cokolwiek uderzy w pojazd z nieco większą siłą. Smoki Angarskie Smoki Angarskie to prawdziwa zagadka Aerisjan. Początkowo smoczy kult rozwijał się na Angarze bez problemów jednak w pewnej chwili kontakt z ich miastem po prostu się urwał. Wszystkie smoki zniknęły a ludzie byli zmienieni w mutanty i nieumarłych. Podejrzewano o to kult nekromantów z gór Ararak, będący wówczas najbardziej rozwiniętą grupą tych magów, jednak nie znaleziono wśród nich żadnych dowodów na to by byli odpowiedzialni za ich zniknięcie. Cokolwiek się stało pozostaje tajemnicą. Cienie z Angary jak czasem nazywa się tamtejsze smoki, powróciły podczas drugiej wojny z Imperium. Ich wygląd w niczym nie przypomina ich pobratymców z pozostałych światów. Wyglądają jak szkielety, ze strzepami czarnej zwisiającej skóry, ich szyja jest znacznie krótsza. Na dodatek są przepełnione energią psioniczną, która daje im mocy. Są w stanie doprowadzić do obłędu praktycznie każdego przeciwnika. Ich bronią jest dźwięk. Fale wydobywające się z ich paszczy są w stanie wywołać drgania dość silne by rozerwać wroga na kawałki i zniszczyć każdy pojazd. Nie wiadomo ile żyją te smoki, czy powstają nowe, czym się żywią i czy są one śmiertelne. Wiadome jest jednak że są to śmiertelnie niebezpieczne istoty i tylko głupiec by je zlekceważył. Nie podlegają żadnej klasyfikacji dotyczącej pozostałych smoków i niektórzy zastanawiają się czy to wogóle są smoki, gdyż wszelkie próby porozumienia się spełzły na niczym. Niorbis Niorbis zwany też "Czarnym królem" to najpotężniejszy ze wszystkich smoków. Większy od każdego ze swoich kuzynów, o czarnych łuskach i zionący białym ogniem, który jest w stanie w ciągu sekund stopić potężną rudę metalu. Jego ryk niesie się po niebie, przez cały świat na którym się znajduje i praktycznie każdy smok, prędzej czy póżniej go usłyszy. Nie wiadomo jak stary jest Niorbis, wiadmo jednak że jest to jedyny smok, który dał się dosiąść. Szajrun słyszący jego mowe, twierdzą że jedno jego słowo jest w stanie zabić przeciwnika, lub zmusić go do całkowitej uległości. Władca smoków Aeris, machając swymi skrzydłami potrafi wywołać huragan. Kiedy leci z nim Awatar, wywołuje dodatkowo burzę, która jest zwiastunem ich nadejścia. Jego jad jest całkowicie czarny, i nawet jedna jego kropla jest w stanie zabić rosłego orka lub każdą inną istotę. Co ciekawe smocza stal pod wpływem jego ognia zmienia kolor na czarny i staje się o wiele wytrzymalsza i zabójcza od swojej standardowej wersji. Pancerze te są używane przez jego wyselekcjonowaną armię, która przyjęła imię smoczego króla, stając się ochorną jego leża i najbardziej elitarną i poważaną formacją Szajrun. Jedynie smoki Angarskie nie uznają jego zwierzchnictwa i nie reagują na jego wezwania, jednak żaden z nich nie jest na tyle szalony by stawać do walki z królem. Nie wiadomo czy Niorbis włada w jakimś stopniu mocami psionicznymi, chociaż nie jest to wykluczone, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że osoby obarzone darem psioniki w jego towarzystwie czują jakby ktoś czytał im w myślach. Leże Niorbisa (będące jednocześnie domem Awatara) jest pilnie strzeżone nie tylko przez "czarną gwardie" ale także stale otoczone potężnym cyklonem, który skutecznie utrudnia dotarcie tam każdej niepowołanej istocie. Bestiariusz Śmiercionośnych, budzacych grozę i obrzydzenie potworów w całym Aeris nie brakuje. Można śmiało powiedzieć że jest to istny rezerwat dla morderczych potworów i dziwnych nienaturalnych zjawisk. Znaczna część potowrów z biologicznego punktu widzenia nie ma prawa istnieć. Poniżej przedstawiony został spis najliczniejszych, najbardziej śmiercionośnych lub najbardziej znanych istot na Aeris. Aeris Prime Istoty z Aeris Prime cieszą się szczególnie złą sławą, zarówno przez to że istnieją w opowiadaniach Aerisjan na każdej planecie to jeszcze na dodatek prawie wszystkie powstały na skutek mutacji i innych procesów wynikających z życia w osnowie. Potwory te są bardzo agresywne, krwiożercze, ich kości są znacznie mocniejsze i na dodatek są całkowicie odporne na większość trucizn. Arachnid Nikt nie ma wątpliwości co do genezy powstania tych istot. Raporty o nich pojawiały się już na początku życia w osnowie. Musiały powstać z szalonego połączenia ludzi z odmianą ogormnych bagiennych pająków, które ponoć kiedyś żyły na Aeris prime. Istoty te są rozmiarów człowieka i są dość inteligentne by stworzyć prymitywne społeczeństwo, ze standardowym prawem silniejszego. Zwykle mieszkają pod ziemią tworząc niewielkie osiedla i drążąc sobie kryjówki. Stado zwykle nie przekracza liczebnie pięćdziesięciu osobników. Podobnie jak u większości organizmów panuje tu podział na samce i samice, chociaż bez dokładniejszych oględzin nie da się odróżnić płci. W swoich leżach tworzą kokony, z których lęgną się przyszłe pokolenia. Zwykle jedna samica składa od trzech do siedmiu jaj. Niegdyś stanowiły prawdziwą plagę, jednak teraz ich liczba trzyma się na stałym i dość niskim poziomie. O ile pojedyńczy osobnik nie stanowi zagrożenia dla Aerisjanina uzbrojonego w podstawową broń o tyle cała grupa stanowi problem. Chociaż mają oczy są niemal całkowicie ślepi i polegają na zmysłach powonienia i słuchu, które sa niezwykle dobrze rozwinięte. Dodatkową zdolnością są sensory drgań na odnóżach, które pozwalają im wyczuć czy ktoś się zbliża, dzięki zdolności wyczuwania drgań podłoża. Jest to szczególnie skuteczne kiedy siedzą oni w zastawionych przez siebie sieciach. Potrafią również tworzyć prostą broń jak pałki, noże czy toporki. Ich największą słabością jest światło ultrafioletowe, które działa na nich jak na mitycznego wampira, sprawia że skóra zaczyna się palić a sama bestia ginie w męczarniach. Dlatego prakycznie każdy pojazd poruszający się po tunelach ma wbudowane tego typu oświetlenie. Demon Chociaż Aerisjanie dobrze wiedzą czym są demony, nazwa ta przyjęła się dla latających drapieżnych stworów, które początkowo wydawały się być władcami niebios. Poruszające się na czterech nogach, wyposażone w ostre pazury, zabójcze kły i skrzydła zakończone pojedyńczymi szponami są prawdziwymi maszynami do zabijania. Mogą dożyć do nawet dwudziestu lat. Swoje gniazda budują zwykle w runiach starych bardzo wysokich obiektów lub w niedostępnych klifach górskich, gdzie rodzą potomstwo. Chociaż potrafią latać to są ssakami. A samica w miocie ma średnio od jednego do pięciu młodych. Ich liczba ostatnio bardzo spadła, jednak teraz trzyma w miarę równy poziom. Są uważane za najgrożniejsze z potworów (chociaż wcale nimi nie są) na Aeris Prime, głównie przez swoją ogormną wytrzymałość, która pozwala im przyjąć "na klate" cały magazynek z standardowego karabinu i wciąż walczyć. W czasie życia w osnowie i długo po nim, rozbudzał fantazje mieszkańców i był bohaterem wielu okropnych opowiadań. W zasadzie pozostaje nim do dzisiaj, chociaż nie jest już tak straszny jak był kiedyś. Zdarza się nawet że jest oswajany i walczy u boku niektórych wojowników, szczególnie formacji elite. Krzykacz Jeden z najpopularniejszych potworów Aerisjan. Był zmorą słabo bronionych posterunków, gdyż fala dźwiękowa jaką wytwarzał nie mogła być zatrzymana przez prakycznie żadną standardową osłone. W czasie życia w osnowie był odpowiedzialny za wiele zniszczeń stacji i śmierć tysięcy mieszkańców. Nic więc dziwnego że jest obecnie jednym z najbardziej znienawidzonych stworzeń na Aeris. Wygnany z większości tunelów mieszka na powierchni. Dzięki swoim niewielkim błonom skrzydłowym potrafi szybować. Czyni to z niego dobrego i cichego zabójce, chociaż nie jest groźniejszy od demona. Szponiaste odnóża i ostre kły stanowią jego podstawową broń w walce wręcz. Dodatkowo jest bardoz umięśniony na ramionach i klatce piersiowej co podnosi jego tolerancje na obrażenia. Jest jednak stosunkowo łatwym do pokonania przeciwnikiem. Rodzi się ich całkiem sporo ale na szczęście żyją dość krótko i często giną, padając ofiarą innych istot. Olbrzym Potężna istota niewątpliwie demonicznego pochodzenia. Praktycznie zawsze są one pokryte wrzodami lub innymi paskudnymi ranami. Nie jest dokładnie określone jak się rozmnażają, nie wiadomo też ile dokładnie taka jednostka może przeżyć. Żyją i zawsze żyły na powierchni polując na nieostrożnych łowców, którzy zapuszczą się zbyt daleko od swoich posterunków. Zwykle walczą gołymi rękoma chociaż zdarzaja się że dysponują prostą niezbyt skomplikowaną bronią. Rzadko kiedy widuje się olbrzymy w grupach nie większych niż trzy osobniki, zwykle też są samotnikami. Istnieje teoria jakoby momenty kiedy zbierają się w grupy była ich "okresem godowym" jednak nie znaleziono na to żadnego potwierdzenia. Na dodatek sekcje zwłok nie potwirdziły obecności żadnych organów rozrodczych. Z jakiegoś powodu olbrzymy nienawidzą krzykaczy, co jest swoistym znakiem. Jeżeli w pobliżu nie ma śladów obecności wszędobylskich krzykaczy to istnieje spore prawdopodobieństwo, że gdzieś w pobliżu czai się olbrzym. Wbrew obiegowej opini są to całkiem sprytne potwory, potrafiące się dobrze kryć. Sceptycy, którzy uważają że to niemożliwe prawdopodonie nigdy nie słyszeli też o zdolnościach maskowania zwiadowców kosmicznych marines. Pełzacz Bez wątpienia nagroźniejsza bestia żyjąca w podziemiach Aeris. Pełzacze to potężne istoty mogące osiągać rozmiary do nawet dziesięciu metrów, siejące postrach i grozę nawet w czasach obecnych. Każdy kto podróżuje tunelem boi się spotkania z tą bestią, gdyż szanse przeżycia go bez porządnego działa artyleryjskiego są równe zeru. Potężnie opancerzony, odporny na większość typów amunicji i granatów pełzacz to groźny przeciwnik. Poruszający się na wielu parach odnóży z paszczą mogącą z łatwością pomieścić rosłego człowieka, pełzacz jest prawdziwą chodzącą śmiercią. Na szczęście niewiele jest tych chodzących czołgów. Istnieje jednak teoria jakoby było ich znacznie więcej, a nie pojawiają się ponieważ żyją znacznie głębiej pod ziemią. Teoria ta spędza sen z powiek uczonych, gdyż istnieje wiele faktów potwierdzających te przypuszczenia, jak choćby ten, że ich aktywność wzrasta z nastaniem pory deszczowej. Dodatkowo tunele z których przychodzą nigdy nie zostały dokładnie zbadane. Bez względu na to jaka jest prawda, Aerisjanie są jednego zgania, że dobry pełzacz to martwy pełzacz. Pożeracz To przykład kolejnej istoty, która nie ma prawa funkcjonować z fizycznego i biologicznego punktu widzenia.Paszcza zajmująca większość tuowia, zdolna pomieścić kilka osób, do tego nieproporcjonalnie małe odnóża sprawiają że istota ta wygląda bardzo pokracznie i dość powolnie. Nic bardziej mylnego. Pożeracze moga rozpędzać się do prędkości jadącego pojazdu, na dodatek przeciwnik walczący z nim nie do końca wie w którą część ciała strzelać, gdyż praktycznie cała powierchnia głowy to paszcza. Ostatecznie wojownicy wychodzą z założenia że najlepiej jest strzelać po nogach. Jednak to nie śmierć z rąk tej bestii jest najgorszym obrazem jaki może spotkać walczącego z nią nieszczęśnika. Potwór ten praktycznie nie ma zębów więc każdą swoją ofiarę żywą czy martwą wrzuca prosto do paszczy, która niemal natychmiast łączy się z układem pokarmowym. Taka osoba jest powolnie trawiona żywcem. Podobno kiedyś wyciągnięto Aerisjanina który po całym dniu spędzonym w jego organiźmie wciąż żył, nie wiaodmo jednak czy udało się go uratować. Tak czy inaczej, pożeracz to potworna bestia o nazwie bardzo adekwatnej do swoich zdolności. Aeris Secundus Ta pokryta morcznymi nieprzebytmi lasami planeta to idealne miejsce dla różnych potworności, takich jak zdziczałe golemy, zjawy i inne magiczne bestie, przy których zwykłe drapieżniki są po prostu ozdobą. Nie jest do końca jasne dlaczego właśnie na tej planecie jest tak ogormna liczba istot powiązanych z osnową, jednak wiadomoe jest że chociaż większość z nich nie ma systemu rozmnażania się, to powstają nowe. Bez względu na to czym jest dana istota jedno jest pewne, na Aeris nieczego nie można lekecważyć. Barakan Przez długi czas był zaliczany do potowrów i groźnych bestii. Urosło wokół niego sporo fałszywych legend i chociaż potrafi on być groźny, to opiekunowie zapewniają że jest to zwykle spokojna istota nad którą łatwo jest zapanować. Ponieważ Aeris Secundus niewiele ma dobrych miejsc pod budowę naprawde dużych miast, znaczna część jej mieszkańców porusza się po gęstej puszczy właśnie z pomocą tych istot. Są one lepsze od pojazdów kołowych, gdyż z łatwością pokonują standardowe przeszkody terenowe i co najważniejsze nie gubią się w tych lasach, w których potrafi zawieść nawet najlepsza nawigacja. Na dziko barakany są spokojnymi lecz bardzo terytorialnymi stworzeniami. Zwykły Aerisjanin nie powienien ich jednak sprowokować samą obecnością chyba że na własne życzenie. Tutaj też zaczyna się problem gdyż barakany (nawet te udomowione) raz zaatakowane przez bardzo długi czas dochodzą do siebie dlatego każdy opiekun który dostanie zaszczyt opieki nad tym stworzeniem stara się utworzyć jak najlepszą więź psychiczną. Broniąc się są bardzo brutalne i potrafią nie tylko stratować przeciwnika ale także użyć swojej potwornej broni. Ich klatka piersiowa może się otworzyć i złapać nieszczęsną osobę i wycisnąć ją jak gąbkę. W rezultacie jej wnętrzności wychodzą z paszcze barakana a reszta która zostanie, wypuszczona jest przez ponownie otwartą klatkę piersiową. Leszy Uważany za najgrożniejszą z istot. Chociaż mniejszy i wydawałoby się mniej wytrzymały to znacznie bardziej niebezpieczny. Sekretem leszego jest moc psychiczna. Istoty te nie bez powodu są nazywane królami lasów. Potrafią przejmować kontrolę nad większościa żyjących w nich istot a niektóre z nich już instynktownie się ich słuchają. Zdarzały się nawet przypadki kiedy leszczy przejmował kontrolę nad golemem albo innym leszym. Podobnie jak barkany są istotami bardzo terytorialnymi z tą tylko różnicą że atakują i rozrywają na strzępy swoje ofiary. Zwykle pojawia się jako mroczna postać, przepełniona mroczną mocą i chęcią zabijania. Takie zdolnosci pozwalają mu obniżać skuteczność osoby z nim walczącej. W przypadku zwykłych ludzi zdarzało się że leszy przejmował nad nimi kontrolę i zmuszał do walki o jego terytorium. Po śmierci dusze takich ofiar zmieniały się w niezależne byty i w rezultacie powstał nowy potwór ale o tym póżniej. Leśny golem Te potężne i dzikie kamienne kolosy mozolnie przedzierają się przez lasy Aeris Secundus w sobie tylko znanym celu. Wiadomo że powstały niedługo po kolonizacji, nie wiadomo natomiast czy powstają nowe. Sprawę utrudnia nie tylko fakt, że nawet tak potęzne są praktycznie niezauważalne gdyż zwykle całe są pokryte mchem, a zdarza się nawet że rosną w nich drzewa, to na dodatek często bez żadnego bodźca popadają w stan hibernacji i praktycznie się nie ruszają. Wtedy niesposób odróżnić je od losowej formacji skalnej. Golemy to prawdziwa zagadka, jedne całkowicie zignorują spotkane istoty, inne są nawet skłonne im pomagać a jeszcze inne z dziką furią rzucą się na wszystko co żywe. Istniał przypadek golema, który stale dbał o jeden z mostów na głównych szlakach. Tak czy inaczej wiadomo że golem zaatakowany lub sprowokowany (np przez leszego) potrafi walczyć. Jego kamiennej skóry nie ruszy nic prócz materiałów wybuchowych lub mocy psionicznych, na dodatek jest całkiem szybki, chociaż nie tak szybki jak pożeracz. Niektóre, chociaż nie jest to reguła "strzelać" z paszczy zabójczymi korzeniami, które zabijają ofiarę z wielką mocą wbijając się w jej ciało. Nad golemami tymi da się zapanować i niektóre z nich pełnią rolę obrońców karawan przedierających się przez lasy. Pająk smoczy W rzeczywistości ze smokami nie ma nic wspólnego a ten przydomek zawdzięcza swoim rozmiarom. Zwykle jest to istota wzrostem przewyższająca człowieka nie mówiąc już o reszcie "parametrów". Za dnia bardzo łatwo jest uniknąć ich pułapek, gdyż białą pajęczyna zdecydowanie wybija się na tle brązowo, zielonego tła lasu, jednak w nocy mogą być one bardzo problematyczne, zwłascza z uwagi na fakt, że pająki te rzadko kiedy polują same. Dodatkowa zdolność strzelania swoją siecią, która może być nasączona jadem o podobnym działaniu tego który posiadają zielone smoki, jednak w zacznie słabszej formie, czyni je jeszcze groniejszymi przeciwnikami. Kolejną silną cechą jest zdolność wykonywania dość dalekich skoków. Na szczęście panicznie boją się ognia a ich pancerzyki zwykle można sforsować zwykłą bornią. Co ciekawe w tym gatunku samice są znacznie większe od samców, co nikogo nie dziwi, jednak w stadzie to samica pełni rolę przywódcy a samce jej służą. Parias Znienawidzony twór Aeris Secundus, nikt dokładnie nie wie jak powstają ile ich jest ani skąd się biorą, ale każdy kto choć raz je spotkał, na zawsze zapamięta ten widok. Pariasi zwykle poruszają się jako chmara latających błękitnych świetlików. Widok ten może fascynować i wydawać się piękny ale każde Aerisjanin, zwłaszcza ten najmłodszy wie co on oznacza. Potwory te bardzo rzadko atakują dorosłych, zwykle ich ofiarą padają dzieci, do których zwracają się przez praktycznie niewykrywalne połączenia psychiczne. Takie dziecko mamione obietnicami zabawy ulega i wchodzi do miejsca, które wybrał sobie potwór. Po ofierze zwykle zostaje tylko poczerniałe wysuszone ciało, na którego twarzy maluje się wyraz przerażenia. Parias do momentu pojawienia się nie ma kształtu, dopiero kiedy jest pewnien że może się odkryć pojawia się przed ofiarą, jako czarna humanoidalna ogromna postać o błękitnych oczach. Niestety nie działa na niego większość broni a nejlepszą metodą walki jest psionika lub naładowany psychicznie electrivisowy miecz. Z powodu ich wystepowania Aerisjanie, nawet ci wmiastach, strzegą swych dzieci jak oka w głowie. Zjawa Powstała z umarłego sługi leszego zjawa, to niestabilna istota, która zwykle pozostaje na terytorium w którym umarła, chociaż wówczas jest już całkowicie niezależnym bytem. Podobnie jak golemy, zjawy mogą się zachowywać skrajnie różnie, jedne zatakują wszystko co spotkają inne mogą nawet chcieć pomóc, np ostrzegając przed leszym. Zwykle zjawa pojawia się jako nieregularna czarna postać z parą czerwonych ślepi. Chociaż budzi grozę, lek i fantazje (co jest głównym powodem umieszczenia jej na tej liście) nie jest aż tak groźna i można ją odegnać przy użyciu zwykłej broni i odrobiny elevtrivis. Aeris Tertius Aeris Tertius to w zdecydowanej większości oceany piasku i podobnie jak na Aeris Secundus, niewiele jest tam miejsc do budowy wielkich miast. Z tego powodu nie brakuje tam wędrownych grup. Aerisjanie z tego świata mają ciemniejszą skórę, co uodparnia ich na rażące słońce. Pustynny glob słynie ze swoich ogromnych bestii czających się pośród gorących wydm. Serakonidy Niektórzy uważają że serakonidy to inteligentne stworzenia i że należy spróbować się z nimi porozumieć. Cóż taką samą teorie miała grupa uczonych odnośnie arachnidów i obie skończyły tak samo... martwe. Chociaż potrafią się posługiwać bronią palną (dopóki nie zabraknie w niej amunicji) i ponoć mają swój język to tych równych Aerisjanom wzrostem istot, za nic nie można uznać za rasę inteligentną. Nie mają żadnych oznak cywilizacyjnych, nie budują żadnych osiedli, prowadzą koczowniczy tryb życia, polegający na tym że kiedy braknie im sił zagrzebują się w piachu. Nie raz zdarzało się że porzucali a nawet bez powodu (nie zjadali ich potem tylko porzucali) zabijali słabsze osobniki, co świadczy o braku jakichkolwiek więzi społecznych. Na dodatek atakują wszystko co spotkają na swej drodze nie rzadko włączając w to siebie nawzajem. Walka z nimi nie stanowi problemu, gdyż nawet uzbrojone ich celność jest gorsza nawet od średnio rozgarniętego orka. W walce wręcz stanowią wyzwanie ze względu na swój spryt i siłę fizyczną. Rodzą się z kokonów tworzonych przez samice a w jednym z nich potrafi być do pięciu osobników. Raptor Ten poruszający się na dwóch nogach drapieżny gad potrafi sprawić masę kłopotów wędrującym karawanom. Ponieważ są nie tylko bardzo szybkie i poruszają się w grupach ale potrafią planować (często nawet lepiej od serakonidów) swoje ataki. Na dodatek ich zdolności skradania się i skakania na bardzo duże odległości sprawia że są bardzo niebezpiecznymi istotami. Raptor jest niewiele większy od człowieka i chociaż jego łuski przebije nawet zwykły karabin, to trafienie go nawet na mały dystans jest dość trudne. Z ich powodu Aerisjańskie karawany zaczęły znacznie lepiej umacniać swoje obozy i pojazdy, gdyż bestie te były w stanie przekopać się pod ogrodzeniem. Nie są też dość głupie by atakować wszystko co popadnie, jeżeli widzą że wróg ma przewagę na pewno nie zaatakują. Jak wszystkie gady, tworzą gniazda, w których składają swoje jaja, z których wykluwa się potomstwo. Łowca Dość nietypowa poruszająca się na czterech nogach istota, z których dwie przednie są nieproporcjonalnie duże do tylnich. Większość czasu spędza pod ziemią czychając na potencjalną ofiarę. Podobnie jak raptory, serakonidy i pozostałe istoty na Aeris może się obejść bardzo długi czas bez pokarmu czy napojów. W walce całkowicie polega na swoich przednich odnóżach, które mogą działać zarówno jako wielka kosa jak i jako tarcza przed pociskami, gdyż są dość mocne by zatrzymać większość pocisków. Uzębiona, podzielona na trzy części szczęka jest w stanie jedynm ugryzieniem pożreć połowe rosłego Aerisjanina. Na domiar złego, odwłok będący ich newralgicznym punktem jest wypełniony substancją która przy jego rozszczelnieniu powoduje sporą eksplozje. Kończy ona żywot bestii, zabierając ze sobą zwykle kilka ofiar. Nie tyle z powodu wybuchu co z powodu odłamków pancerza, które lecą z ogromną prędkością. Łowcy są całkowicie ślepi, toteż każdy z nich polega na swoim słuchu i sensorach w postaci pręcików na głowie. Są obojniakami a potezny odwłok, pełni funkcje kokonu. Kiedy przychodzi czas godów stają się one pomarańczowe. O to kto zyska prawo do zapołodnienia a kto będzie zapłodnionym toczone są walki Kiedy przychodzi czas "samica" porzuca kokon z którego rodzi się od jednego do trzech młodych łowców. Diablos To dość nietypowy potwór, zwany często żywym arsenałem. Ten chodzacy wagon kolejowy to postrach pustyni. Przydomek żywy arsenał, nie wziął się z nikąd, praktycznie każda część ciała tej istoty jest w stanie zadać śmierć, od wyposażonego w kolce pancerza na grzbiecie, przez potężne długie rogi na łbie, które są w stanie podczas szarży przebić nawet pancerz czołgu, pazury na tylnich łapach i dwóch przednich przeobrażonych w skrzydła, a na ogonie, który pełni role maczugi z kolcami i jedym uderzeniem jest w stanie zrobić z przeciwnika krwawą miazgę. Jak już wspominałem, przednia para odnóży tego stworzenia została przeobrażona w skrzydła. Są one jednak za małe by pozwolić mu na lot. Umożliwiają mu one jednak szybować przez pewien czas i wykonywać dłuższe skoki. Diablosy łączą się zwykle w pary, nie są to jednak pary na całe życie i gdy jedno z nich umrze, drugie nie ma problemu z tym by szukać partnera. Są "ssakami" słowo to jest w cudzysłowiu ponieważ istoty te po opuszczeniu "brzucha" matki są zdolne przyjmować normalny pokarm. Z powodu małych oczu muszą polegać na swojej szybkości by upolować ofiarę. Serpentia Zwana też "diabłem pustyni" serpetnia to jednym z najgrożniejszych potworów na Aeris Tertius. Wyposażona w pancerz, który przebić może tylko broń przeciwpancerna i o żuwaczkach dość silnych by przebić się przez czołg serpetnia osiąga ogromne rozmiary. Za jednym zamachem może zjeść cały samochód, a soki trawienne bez problemu sobie z nim poradzą. Każda grupa nieszczęśników, która spotka serpentie wie że ma nikłe szanse na przeżycie. Zwłaszcza gdy jej ostre jak brzytwa odnóża rozcinają pojazd, który zwykle jest bezpiecznym schronieniem. I chociaż serpentia nie jest największym potworem jakiego można spotkać na Aeris Tertius, budzi lęk i przerażenie w serecach nawet najbardziej doświadczonych wędrowców. Nie do końca wiadomo jak rodzą się serpentie ale podczas tego procesu musi ich powstawać niewiele, gdyż inaczej trzecia planeta układu byłaby niemożliwa do zamieszkania. Z jakiegoś powodu potwory te unikają miast, przez co większość populacji skupia się właśnie w nich. Chociaż mają oczy zwykle polegają na swoich wrażliwych na drgania włoskach, osadzonych na grzebiecie. Skolomorf "Jeżeli diablos to wagon, to skolomorf jest cholernym składem kolejowym." - ''anonimowy Aerisjański wojownik. Ta potężna niemalże mityczna bestia urosła w wyobraźni Aerisjan do legendy i nic w tym dziwnego. W czasie całej historii Aeris bestie te widziane były tylko kilka razy i nikt nie ma pewności ile dokładnie ich jest. Wiadomo jednak że na pewno więcej niż jedna. W czasie jednej z wojen Imperium zamierzało złapać jednego z nich i zostawić go w pobliżu jednego z miast na Aeris Prime. Plan był dobry i nawet udało się dopaść jednego osobnika a nawet przetransportować go na statek. Na szczęście dla Aerisjan, imperialni nie mieli pojęcia, że śluz wydzielany przez całe ciało bestii, który chroni ją przed słońcem i pozwala utrwalić drążone przez nią jamy, przy dłuższym kontakcie z żelazem prowadzi do jej zniszczenia. Bestia wydostała się i zniszczyła cały okręt kończąc przy tym i swój żywot. Ten gargantuicznych wprost rozmiarów stwór atakuje praktycznie wszystko co napotka na swej drodze, jednak na szczęście dla Aerisjan występują one na głębokich piaskowych polach daleko od ich osiedli, zwykle budowanych na twardych skałach. Ze względu na rozmiary a także na fakt że bestia ta jest praktycznie odporna na ból, jedynym skutecznym sposobem na jej pokonanie jest skoncentrowany ostrzał całej dywizji pancernej lub ostrzał z powietrza. Na dodatek "robal" stosuje nietypową metodę walki. Nie taranuje on swojej ofiary, chociaż utwardzona głowa z pewnością by na to pozwoliła, ale niczym wąż oplata się wokół przeciwnika (takiego jak np: czołg) i zgniata go swoimi ogromymi mięśniami. Metoda ta jest bronią obusieczną, gdyż eksplodujący pojazd rani także skolomorfa. W całej historii Aeris odnotowano jedynie jeden przypadek kiedy polowanie na nigo przyniosło rezultaty i udało się takowego pokonać. Nie wiadmo ile czasu zajęło to Imperium i czego użyto do jego zlokalizowania. Skolomorf może z łatwością pożreć nawet pojazd opancerzony i nie ponieść w związku z tym żadnych konsekwencji zdrowotnych. Nie wiadomo czym dokładnie kieruje się w czasie polowania i jakie ma zmysły, tak samo jak niewiadomo praktycznie nic o jego sposobie rozmnażania się. '''Wojny z innymi rasami' Jak napisze opowiadania o nich to dodam streszczenia. Jesteś ciekaw wcześniej? Złap mnie na czacie tutaj albo na Astro i zapytaj. Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Eldarzy Kategoria:Ienstret Kategoria:Własne rasy Kategoria:Planety Kategoria:Imperium